A distant echo
by Jogurtowa
Summary: Fanfiction głównie o życiu Victoire Weasley i perypetiach drugiego pokolenia. Najpierw rozporządzenie postaci, następnie prolog utrzymany w klimacie Teddy & Victoire, dopiero potem rozdziały.
1. Wprowadzenie

**WPROWADZENIE**

**HARRY I GINNY:**

James Syriusz Potter II - 13 (Gryffindor)

Albus Severus Potter - 11 (Gryffindor)

Lily Luna Potter - 10 (jeszcze nie uczęszcza, potem Gryffindor)

**RON I HERMIONA:**

Hugon Ronald Weasley - 10 (jeszcze nie uczęszcza, potem Gryffindor)

Rose Weasley - 12 (Ravenclaw)

**TONK I REMUS:**

Ted Remus Lupin - 19 (nie uczęszcza, poprzednio Gryffindor)

**BILL I FLEUR:**

Victoire Weasley - 17 (Ravenclaw)

Dominique Weasley - 15 (Gryffindor)

Louis Weasley - 13 (Gryffindor)

**DRACO I ASTORIA:**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - 11 (Slytherin)

**PERCY I AUDREY:**

Lucy Weasley - 10 (jeszcze nie uczęszcza, potem Hufflepuff)

Molly Weasley - 13 (Ravenclaw)

**LUNA I ROLF:**

Lorcan Scamander - 15 (Slytherin)

Lysander Scamander - 16 (Ravenclaw)

**GEORGE I ANGELINA:**

Fred Weasley II - 19 (nie uczęszcza, poprzednio Gryffindor)

Roxanne Weasley - 17 (Gryffindor)

**POSTACIE WPROWADZONE PRZEZ AUTORKĘ:**

**Gryffindor:**

**- dziewczyny: **

Arabella Finnigan - 15

Abbey Longbottom - 16

Jetta Bell - 14

**- chłopaki:**

Marcus Lishki - 17

Stephen Thomas - 15

Adam Stone - 13

**Ravenclaw:**

**- dziewczyny:**

Kate Hooch - 14

Philippa Brown - 17

Melody Charm - 17

Veronica Chang - 15

**- chłopaki:**

Freddie Shoup - 16

Philip Bell - 17

George Smith - 15

**Hufflepuff:**

**- dziewczyny:**

Rose Goshawk - 15

Susan Flay - 17

**- chłopaki:**

Nathaniel Footh - 17

Michael Singer - 14

**Slytherin:**

**- dziewczyny:**

Lucy Goyle - 17

Stella Fletchey - 16

Miranda Plugg - 15

**- chłopaki:**

Andrew Goldstein - 16

Benjamin Goyle - 17

Christopher White - 16


	2. Prolog

**Nora, 17 października 2007 rok**

Ułamek sekundy. Dokładnie tyle minęło, kiedy Teddy wymówił zaklęcie i machnął krótko różdżką. Ułamek sekundy i moja ropucha wyleciała w powietrze. Dosłownie - wnętrzności i niemiły, gęsty śluz poprzyklejały się do ścian, podłogi i naszych twarzy.

— Co... co ty...? - wyjąkałam, czując jak świat wiruje mi przed oczami. A potem mgła rozwiała się i zobaczyłam krew. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, więc zatkałam usta dłońmi i rozejrzałam się. Kiedy stłumiłam drżenie, wzięłam głęboki oddech. - Margaret! CO TY ZROBIŁEŚ, TEDZIE LUPINIE?

Źrenice Teddy'ego rozszerzyły się w niemym przerażeniu. Dłoń, która trzymała różdżkę wujka Harry'ego zaczęła się trząść, aż w końcu przedmiot upadł na ziemię. Głuchy plask drewna uderzającego o mokrą podłogę dobiegł do moich uszu.

- Ja... sam nie wiem.

Nigdy nie płakałam. A przynajmniej od chwili, w której się urodziłam. Wyjątkiem był ten jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy rodzice się pokłócili. Siedziałam wtedy cicho w swojej sypialni, zaciskałam powieki i zagryzałam wargi. Chciałam, by przestali. Od tamtej pory nie płakałam w ogóle. Nawet gdy złamałam nogę, czy kiedy Fred powiedział mi, że mam brzydkie piegi.

Teraz jednak, gdy uświadomiłam, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło - ogarnęła mnie furia. Margaret - ropucha, którą dostałam na trzecie urodziny i do której byłam przywiązana, tak po prostu... wybuchła. Zacisnęłam dłonie i z krzykiem rzuciłam się na Teda.

- TY. ZWYRODNIALCU! JAK. MOGŁEŚ? - za każdym wypluwanym przeze mnie słowem następował cios. - DOBRZE. WIESZ. ŻE. NIE. WOLNO. CI. UŻYWAĆ. MAGII. PRZED... HOGWARTEM!

Chociaż byłam tylko siedmioletnią dziewczynką, a Teddy był dwa lata starszy ode mnie, to i tak moje uderzenia były mocne i trafne.

- Auu, Victoire, przestań! - chłopak zasłaniał się rękami, a jego włosy nagle zmieniły barwę z turkusu na ciemny granat.

Usłyszałam trzask otwieranych drzwi i ktoś chwycił mnie w pół, odciągając od Teda. Wymachiwałam dziko rękami, kopałam i wierzgałam. Nigdy nie byłam tak zła. Aż w końcu, gdy dostrzegłam twarz załamanego Teddy'ego, dałam się bezwładnie odstawić na podłogę.

* * *

**Muszelka, 03 marca 2009 rok**

- Teddy! - krzyk mojej młodszej siostry Dominique nabrzmiewał znad klifu. Słyszałam też gniewne mruczenie naszego kuzyna - Jamesa. A potem rozległo się pacnięcie i kilka metrów dalej upadł Ted we własnej osobie. Najwyraźniej skoczył z nieco stromego, ale nie zbyt wysokiego wzniesienia tuż obok naszego ogrodu. Spojrzał w górę, uśmiechnął się chytrze i ruszył w kierunku plaży. Mając kryjówkę pomiędzy krzakami piwoni, pozostałam niezauważona. Chwilę potem, gdy chłopak zdejmował buty, kamienną ścieżką zbiegła Dominique, a za nią James. Rozejrzała się i dostrzegając Teddy'ego, pobiegła w jego kierunku. James nie radził sobie tak dobrze - potykał się o kolejne fałdy piasku.

- Ciocia Ginny powiedziała, że masz się z nami pobawić! - jęknęła Dominique.

- Nie słyszałem - wzruszył ramionami Ted i ściągnął koszulkę, by następnie wskoczyć do wody.

Głupi. Przecież była zimna.

Uniosłam wysoko brwi i wstałam, otrzepując sukienkę z piasku. Gdybym była w dobrym humorze, zaczęłabym się śmiać na widok chłopaka trzęsącego się z zimna. Duma zabraniała mu przyznać, że popełnił błąd.

- On się z wami nie pobawi - powiedziałam. Wszystkie trzy głowy zwróciły się w moim kierunku.

- Dlaczego? - spytał zawiedziony James. Jako pięciolatek już znalazł sobie swojego idola - Teda. Jak dla mnie wybrał fatalnie.

- Bo sądzi, że skoro we wrześniu idzie do Hogwartu, to nie ma co zadawać się z dzieciuchami.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - krzyknęła Dominique.

- Przepraszam, ale to on tak myśli. Ja tylko przekazuję - wzruszyłam ramionami.

Teddy skorzystał z okazji i wyskoczył z wody, zakładając buty na ubrudzone piaskiem stopy.

- Kto ci powiedział, że tak sądzę? - uniósł wysoko brew i sięgnął po koszulkę. Z koloru końcówek włosów, które przybrały kolor malinowy wywnioskowałam, że jednak trafiłam w sedno.

- Intuicja.

- A może wiesz to dlatego, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni? - zakpił zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że naprawdę mnie rozzłościł. Przeszyłam go spojrzeniem.

- Nie jestem w żadnym calu do ciebie podobna! - warknęłam.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo - mruknął i zostawił mnie z Jamesem i Dominique, którzy zupełnie nic nie zrozumieli.

* * *

**Nora, 26 grudnia, 2012 rok**

- Stoi. Jeden galeon, że nie wespniesz się na dach tej szopy - powiedział Fred, szczerząc zęby do Teddy'ego. Ten drugi wzruszył ramionami i zmierzył szopę oceniającym spojrzeniem. Dach był oblodzony, a deski i rynna pokryte były szronem. Nie wyczytałam nic z twarzy czarodzieja - może dlatego, że była do połowy zasłonięta wełnianym szalikiem?

- Stoi - powtórzył Ted.

- Wy jesteście kompletnie szaleni! - stwierdziłam, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

Lubiłam przyjeżdżać do Nory. To był jedyny tłok, jaki tolerowałam. Wszędzie gnomy poubierane w ciasne, różowe sukienki; przepyszne potrawy jedzone w gronie rodziny i śpiewanie kolęd. Ale Fred lub Teddy coś musieli zbroić. Na moje nieszczęście - _zawsze _przy tym byłam.

- Ale chyba nie poskarżysz, co? - spytał Fred, wymierzając mi kuksańca w żebra. Gdyby nie puchowa kurtka, na pewno boleśnie bym to odczuła.

- Nie. Będę się rozkoszować widokiem Teda w roli szympansa cyrkowego, a potem z radością popatrzę, jak oddaje ci swojego galeona - prychnęłam, a Lupin z uniesionymi brwiami posłał mi nieco zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Czyli sądzisz, że nie dam rady?

- To przecież jasne.

- Ej, bo mi tu kieszeń stygnie. Chcę szybko dostać swojego galeona - zatarł ręce Fred, człapiąc w kieurnku szopy.

- Sknera! - krzyknął za nim Teddy, ale jednak poszedł.

Mimo, że rozmawiałam tak swobodnym tonem, to serce w piersi tłukło mi się jak oszalałe. To wcale nie tak, że nie lubiłam Teda. No, może nie pałałam do niego sympatią, ale w życiu nie chciałabym, żeby coś mu się stało. Nie był moim kuzynem, a mimo to bywał u nas tak często, że niemal codziennie. Rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko, nawet cieszyli się z tego.

Kiedy podniosłam wzrok, Teddy już wspinał się na stos skrzynek stojących przy szopie. Przeklęłam go w duchu i zacisnęłam usta w wąski pasek.

Na początku szło mu gładko. Parapet okna, szpara w ścianie - był naprawdę dobry w wspinaniu się. Niestety lód i siarczysty mróz były silniejsze. Naga, nieosłonięta rękawiczką ręka Teddy'ego niemal przywarła do rynny, przez co zapomniał o nogach - sekunda i podeszwa jego buta zamiast drewna napotkała pustą przestrzeń. A kiedy spadał, usłyszałam krzyk. Co dziwne, to nie Teddy krzyczał - tylko ja. Zerwałam się z ławki i puściłam biegiem w kierunku leżącego w śniegu ciała. Freda zamurowało, pozieleniał na twarzy.

- Teddy! - uklękłam.

Gdybym miała przy sobie różdżkę, szybko wypowiedziałabym odpowiednie zaklęcie - przecież nie na próżno umieszczono mnie w Ravenclawie. Ale było Boże Narodzienie i nie widząc żadnej potrzeby, zostawiłam różdżkę w sypialni. Nie wiedziałam, co począć z rękami. Byłoby głupio, gdybym zaczęła chłopakiem potrząsać.

- Idź po mojego tatę, Fred - powiedziałam, ale nie usłyszałam żadnych kroków. Freda już nie było - znikał w drzwiach wejściowych Nory.

Przyłożyłam dłoń do torsu Teddy'ego, wyczuwając, jak lekko faluje. Ogromny ciężar spadł mi z serca. Przez krótką, naprawdę krótką chwilę myślałam, że...

Ale zaraz potem usłyszałam głosy i skrzypienie śniegu; Teddy uniósł powieki.

- O mój słodki Merlinie - wydusiłam obserwując, jak blady uśmiech wpływa na jego zmarznięte usta.

- Nie. Jestem Teddy, nie pamiętasz? - i zemdlał.

* * *

**Hogwart, Pokój Życzeń, 09 maja 2016 rok**

- Przyszłam, jak chciałeś - powiedziałam, przekraczając próg sali.

Stał przy półce z książkami. Ręce miał wciśnięte w kieszenie, wzrok nieobecny, włosy koloru jasnego brązu. Objęłam się ramionami, spoglądając gdzieś w sufit. Nie mogłam zapomnieć o tym skradzionym pocałunku sprzed dwóch tygodni. Milczeliśmy. Dwa tygodnie cholernej ciszy. Dałabym wszystko, by usłyszeć chociaż jedno słowo z jego ust.

- Słuchaj, Vic... - zaczął, ale potem urwał. Na dźwięk jego głosu poczułam, jak moje wnętrzności wykonują potężne salto. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego.

Stój.

Właśnie, że miałam.

Nie potrafiłam się do tego otwarcie przyznać, ale musiałam - zaczynałam się w Teddym zakochiwać. Szczerze mówiąc, czułam coś podobnego już od roku. Ale dopiero niedawno uderzyło to we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Czytałam dużo książek, nawet romansów. I zawsze zakochanie objawiało się drżącymi kolanami, tłuczącym się sercem. Tymczasem ja nie miałam żadnego z tych objawów. Przy Teddym zawsze czułam, że jestem tam, gdzie powinnam być. Napawałam się zapachem jego imbirowej wody kolońskiej, śmiałam się z jego żartów - ale oczywiście nie zawsze było tak świetnie. Przez większość dzieciństwa się nie lubiliśmy. Te dwa tygodnie temu nawet uderzyłam go w twarz. I wtedy zrobił coś, co tylko postawiło go w jeszcze lepszym świetle. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział miękkim głosem: "zasłużyłem". To właśnie wtedy skradł mi pocałunek, czekając na drugi cios. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie wymierzyłam go.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że wpatruję się bezwiednie w regał stojący za plecami Teddy'ego. Otrząsnęłam się z pajęczyny zamyślenia i westchnęłam.

- Byłem idiotą - usłyszałam. - Skończonym idiotą.

- Przez grzecznośc nie zaprzeczę - odparłam chłodno.

Spojrzał się na mnie oczami przepełnionymi żalem i przesunął ręką po czuprynie.

- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

- Ależ nie, kontynuuj.

- Proszę, Victoire. Przerwijmy tę ciszę. Wariuję - i rzeczywiście wyglądał żałośnie. Cienie pod oczami świadczyły o nieprzespanej nocy. Albo dwóch. Ewentualnie trzech.

- Nikt ci nie kazał wtedy uciekać. Mogłeś coś zrobić. COKOLWIEK, Ted. Wystarczyło tylko powiedzieć... - zająknęłam się.

- Powiedzieć... - powtórzył i przeniósł wzrok na punkt gdzieś za mną.

- Tak. A tymczasem ty... zostawiłeś mnie tam. Pocałowałeś i zniknąłeś - lepka gula utknęła mi w gardle i nie byłam w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć.

- Musisz zrozumieć, ja... jestem taki sam. Taki sam, jak mój ojciec.

Poczułam, jak grunt znika mi spod stóp. Złapałam się framugi drzwi , zachłysnęłam się powietrzem i przymknęłam powieki. Domyślałam się już od pewnego czasu, ale wciąż miałam nadzieję, że to nie jest prawdą. A jednak - Teddy był wilkołakiem. Gdyby nie to, że spędziłam z nim niemal całe życie i wiedziałam, że nic mi nie zrobi - cofnęłabym się w panice.

- Wybrałem sobie tak fatalny dzień. Musiała to być akurat noc przed pełnią - mruczał. - A planowałem to od miesięcy. Wyobrażałem sobie, jak siedzimy przy ognisku w Hogsmeade, śmiejemy się. A potem mówię ci, że cię kocham.

Zamarłam.

Tysiące gwiazd zawirowało mi przed oczyma, ale pohamowałam się. Nigdy nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób. Dziwne - czułam, że kocham Teddy'ego, ale nawet gdy mnie pocałował, nie myślałam o tym, czy on mnie także. Zalała mnie fala niesamowicie przyjemnego ciepła.

- Nie rób takiej miny, Vic - w jego śmiechu zabrzmiała nuta wyrzutu. - A wszyscy mówią, że jesteś taka mądra. Kocham cię. Ostatnio nawet jak szaleniec.

- Och - wydusiłam.

Nie spodziewałam się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Zanim się spostrzegłam, już stałam obok niego i trzymałam jego szorstką dłoń w moich. Poczułam znajomy, imbirowy zapach i zaciągnęłam się nim.

- Też cię kocham, szaleńcze.


	3. Chapter one

**Peron numer 9 i 3/4, 1 wrze****śnia 2017 rok**

- Melody! - krzyczę w stronę wysokiej, nieco pulchnej dziewczyny, która entuzjastycznie macha mi ręką. Chwilę zajmuje mi jeszcze przepychanie się pomiędzy tuzinami innych uczniów, zanim ściskam przyjaciółkę na powitanie. W te wakacje widziałyśmy się zaledwie trzy razy, bo wyjechałam do dziadków do Francji. To o dwadzieścia razy za mało jak na osoby, które przebywają ze sobą niemal dzień w dzień od sześciu lat. Tak się złożyło, że Melody także mieszka w Tinworth, a od jej domu dzieli mnie jedynie kilometr - więc nawet w wakacje widujemy się bardzo często.

- Cześć, Vic - uśmiecha się, by zaraz odsunąć mnie od siebie na długość ramion i zlustrować bacznym spojrzeniem. Tego akurat nie lubię, więc wzdycham. Jednak chwilę potem znów czuję się swobodnie, bo Melody łapie mnie za rękę. Odwzajemniam jej uścisk. Nie lubię tłumów ani hałasu, więc staram się skupiać na przyjaciółce. Sprężyste brąz loki poskromiła i związała w warkocz, który opada jej teraz na lewe ramię. W zielonych oczach błyszczą iskierki zdenerwowania, kiedy usiłuje wtaszczyć swój kufer do pociągu.

- Poczekaj, pomogę ci - mówię, wyciągając z kieszeni swetra różdżkę. - Locomotor kufry!

Nasze bagaże wznoszą się w powietrze i lądują w środku pociągu. Melody patrzy na mnie, jakby widziała mnie po raz pierwszy w życiu, a potem parska.

- Daję głowę, czasami w ogóle zapominam, że jestem czarownicą.

- Zdarza się - wzruszam ramionami i uśmiecham się do niej ciepło, a ona odwzajemnia gest.

- Jak było we Francji? - pyta.

- Zwyczajnie - stwierdzam zgodnie z prawdą. Paryż nie robi już na mnie większego znaczenia, zwłaszcza dlatego, że nie interesują mnie ubrania i kosmetyki, a z zabytkami już dawno się zapoznałam.

- Byli tam jacyś przystojni Francuzi? - Melody rzuca mi wymowne spojrzenie i nieskutecznie usiłuje stłumić śmiech.

Irytuję się, ale mimo to unoszę kąciki ust.

- Oui, sąsiad moich dziadków miał naprawdę bardzo... hm, interesującą sztuczną szczękę - mówię spokojnie, a Melody krztusi się ze śmiechu. Nadchodzę jej z pomocą i klepię po plecach, co wyraźnie przynosi jej ulgę.

- A jak twoje wakacje?

Zamyśla się na chwilę i udaje mi się dostrzec pionową, lwią zmarszczkę między jej brwiami.

- Też zwyczajnie. Nawet nie mam o czym opowiadać. Tamten rok był lepszy, ale może jak się postaramy, to siódmy będzie niesamowity.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - śmieję się.

- Imprezować, dziewczyno! - krzyczy, ale jej głos ginie w szumie innych.

- Już widzę, jak radosna McGonagall dołącza do grona imprezujących siedemnastolatków - kpię.

- Daj spokój, to tylko staruszka, co ona nam może zrobić? Po za tym ona jest opiekunką Gryfonów, a nie Krukonów, i słyszałam, że w tym roku odchodzi na emeryturę.

- Serio? - dziwię się.

- Najwyższa pora - rechocze Melody - To dziwne, że osiemdziesięciolatka ma jeszcze na cokolwiek siły.

Z jednej strony jestem szczęśliwa - kocham Hogwart i Melody, czuję się tam jak w drugim domu. Ale Teddy ma już dziewiętnaście lat i nie uczęszcza do Hogwartu, więc będę musiała się z nim rozstać. To chyba jedyny minus.

- Hej, Melody! - słyszę głos Marcusa Lishki gdzieś w pobliżu, więc oglądam się. Czarnowłosy Gryfon już zmierza w naszym kierunku.

W sumie to też dziwne, że udało mi się cokolwiek usłyszeć w tym zamieszaniu.

- To ja zajmę nam jakiś przedział - mówię, zanim Melody w ogóle orientuje się, że ktoś ją woła.

- Dobrze - odpowiada piskliwie i już wiem, że zauważyła Marcusa. Wbrew rozsądkowi nieco się martwię, bo przy nim dziewczyna ma tendencję do jąkania się i później długo chodzi przybita.

Korytarz jest zaskakująco pusty w porównaniu z tłokiem na zewnątrz. Przyjmuję to z ulgą i ciągnę za sobą dwa kufry, gdyż tak jest mi wygodniej. Znalezienie wolnego przedziału nie jest trudne i już po chwili siedzę w jednym z nich, a kufry spoczywają na półkach.

Do odjazdu pozostało jeszcze piętnaście minut, więc opieram głowę o chłodną szybę i zamieniam się w obserwatora. Widzę wielu znajomych, których lubię i tych, za którymi jawnie nie przepadam. Tu i tam jakiś jedenastolatek rozgląda się w zachwycie. Rozumiem ich - sama sześć lat temu trzymałam tatę za rękę i podziwiałam ogromną, rubinowoczerwoną lokomotywę. Nawet teraz robi na mnie wrażenie.

Jednym z pierwszoroczniaków jest mój kuzyn, Albus. Stoi wraz z resztą rodziny, której po prostu nie da się zauważyć. Są tam niemal wszyscy. Lily - rudowłosa dziesięciolatka o nadmiarze energii, Rose i Hugon, tak łudząco do siebie podobni, teraz szepczący coś między sobą. Lucy głaszcze kota swojej siostry Molly, który trąca łapkami jej idealnie proste, brązowe włosy. Ta druga wykłóca się o coś ze swoją koleżanką, raz po raz potrząsając kasztanową czupryną.

Widzę też Louisa, któremu mama poprawia kołnierz koszuli i przygładza sterczące blond włosy. Uśmiecham się pod nosem, gdy na twarzy brata pojawia się grymas niezadowolenia. Tata rozmawia z ciocią Audrey i wujkiem Percym, a Wielka Trójca - wujkowie Harry i Ron oraz ciocia Hermiona - śmieje się w niebo głosy, chociaż mogłabym przysiąc, że wujek Harry co chwila spogląda gdzieś w bok. Ciocia Ginny wrzeszczy na Jamesa, który najwyraźniej znów coś przeskrobał. Obok nich Roxanne rozmawia ze swoją mamą Angeliną, wujka Georga nigdzie nie dostrzegam.

Nieobecnością Dominique się nie przejmuję, bo wiem, że na pewno siedzi już w jednym z przedziałów z Arabellą i Stephenem.

To naprawdę miłe, widząc całą tę gromadę. Chociaż jak w każdej rodzinie zdarzają się sprzeczki, a nawet większe kłótnie, to lubię ich wszystkich bez wyjątku. Nawet Jamesa, który jest czasami uciążliwy.

Spoglądam na zegar, który wskazuje za dwanaście jedenastą i zanim zdążę pomyśleć, gdzie podziewa się Teddy, słyszę rozsuwanie się drzwi od przedziału.

O wilku mowa, myślę.

Jego włosy znów są łagodnie turkusowe. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy zmienia je na ten kolor dlatego, że jest moim ulubionym. Często widzę go też w brązie, bo w Esach i Floresach - gdzie pracuje - nie pozwalają mu chodzić w jaskrawych kolorach.

- Dzień dobry - uśmiecha się szeroko i szeleści papierową torbą, która pewnie zawiera lunch.

- Cześć, Teddy - odwzajemniam uśmiech, a on całuje mnie w policzek. - Widziałeś się z rodzinką? - żartuję, bo przecież nie jest z nimi spokrewniony.

- Jak na razie mam ich po uszy, to ty mi zaraz odjedziesz - markotnieje.

- Jeszcze tylko dziesięć miesięcy - mówię, odkładając torbę z lunchem na bok. - Potem skończę Hogwart i będziemy spędzać ze sobą tyle czasu, ile tylko będziemy chcieli.

- Tylko ta myśl utrzymuje mnie przy życiu! - dyszy teatralnie i opada na siedzenie obok mnie, znów z uśmiechem na ustach.

Śmieję się cicho i przytulam się do niego. Za szybą drzwi od przedziału miga mi rudoblond czupryna Dominique, a potem dołącza do nas Melody. Na widok Teddy'ego jej i tak już nietęga mina robi się bardziej ponura.

- Ted - syczy.

Teddy śmieje się głośno i macha dziewczynie entuzjastycznie.

To nieco dziwne, że moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i chłopak się nie lubią. Chociaż to chyba za delikatne określenie. Czasami po prostu pluli sobie w twarze.

Melody siada i zdejmuje sweter, a po chwili wspina się na siedzenie, by dostać do swojego kufra. Wyciąga z niego Żonglera i posyła mi zbolałe spojrzenie, zanim przenosi je na magazyn.

Zegar za oknem wskazuje za sześć jedenastą. A mimo to po prostu siedzimy i milcząc przytulamy się. To nam wystarczy, nie musimy wcale rozmwiać. Kiedy jednak zostaje cztery do dwunastej, jęczę cicho i ściskam Teddy'ego jeszcze mocniej.

- Miażdżysz mi żebra - stęka, ale zaraz potem chichocze.

- Puść go, Vic, bo będzie musiał skakać z jadącego pociągu - mruczy Melody znad Żonglera.

- No dobra - wzdycham i wstaję, pociągając chłopaka za sobą. W rozsuniętych drzwiach od przedziału Ted całuje mnie jeszcze na pożegnanie, kiedy nagle nam ktoś przerywa.

- Teddy? - krzyczy James, podchodząc do nas z oczami wielkimi jak spodki od filiżanek. No cóż, chociaż chodzimy ze sobą prawie dwa lata, jakoś nie okazywaliśmy tego jawnie przy rodzinie. Mieliśmy to zrobić oficjalnie po tym, jak zakończę Hogwart. Chociaż dorośli pewnie i tak się domyślili.

Teddy wywraca teatralnie oczyma, a potem spogląda na Jamesa.

- Spadaj, James. Odprowadzam Victoire - rzuca krótko.

Unoszę brwi i zaciskam usta, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Kuzyn rumieni się i w końcu zaczyna rozumieć, że wkracza na grząski teren.

- Sam spadaj - burczy i uprzednio zostawiając kufer pod ścianą, odchodzi. Jeszcze przez chwilę widzę, jak znika.

- To było dziwne - śmieję się i całuję Teddy'ego krótko w usta, a potem ściskam jego dłoń. - Pisz chociaż.

- No pewnie, codziennie - znów przewraca oczami, a potem mnie przytula. - Pamiętaj o Hogsmeade, mała.

- Jasna sprawa - rzucam na odchodne, ale trudno mi puścić jego rękę. Słyszę gwizd oznajmiający odjazd pociągu i niestety muszę to zrobić. Uśmiech Teda majaczy mi jeszcze przed oczami, chociaż właśnie przed chwilą wysiadł.

Wracam do przedziału i siadam na przeciwko Melody.

- Uuuwielbiam takie łzawe pożegnania! - wzdycha i specjalnie, żeby mnie rozzłościć udaje, że ociera policzki z łez.

Rzucam w nią torbą z lunchem, ale że Mel ma bardzo dobry refleks, łapie ją od razu. Zagląda do środka i zaczyna rechotać.

- Kanapki z masłem orzechowym? On cię naprawdę kocha!

- Och, zamknij się.

**Hogwart, Wielka Sala**

- Hej, a kto to? - pyta Melody, siadając obok mnie przy stole. Patrzę we wskazanym przez nią kierunku i natrafiam wzrokiem na stół nauczycielski. Widzę tam znajome twarze - profesora Longbottoma od Zielarstwa, Binnsa od Historii Magii, Septimę Vector od Numerologii, Lovegood-Scamander nauczającej Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Flitwicka od zaklęć (który swoją drogą przeżył w Hogwarcie wiele, wiele lat), Hestię Fletchey od Numerologii, Sinistrę od Astronomii, nauczycielkę Starożytnych run - Florence Moug, mugoloznastwa - Vincenta Frosta, latania - Deana Thomasa, nauczycielkę Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami oraz Wróżbiarstwa - Mary Toss i profesora Theophila Zanga uczącego Eliksirów. Nie widzę jednak nigdzie McGonagall, która była dyrektorką i uczyła Transmutacji. Na jej miejscu siedzi kobieta około czterdziestki, w butelkowozielonej szacie i czarnymi włosami związanymi w zwięzły kok.

Czuję się dziwnie skrępowana, bo wydaje mi się, jakbym miała przed sobą młodszą wersję McGonagall. A kiedy kobieta wstaje i zaczyna przemawiać do nas spokojnym, miękkim głosem, urzeczywistniają się moje domysły. To JEST McGonagall! O tyle tylko, że nie Minerwa.

- Witam was wszystkich! - mówi, a echo roznosi po całej sali jej słowa. - Nazywam się Lucinda McGonagall i będę w tym roku waszą nową dyrektorką.

W Wielkiej Sali wybucha gwar. Każdy na pewno zastanawia się, jak tak młoda kobieta, przy tym po przednio w ogóle nie nauczająca w Hogwarcie, mogła zostać dyrektorką, na dodatek o tym samym nazwisku, co poprzednia. Sama jestem bardzo zaskoczona, ale nie daję tego po sobie poznać. Skoro tak jest, to zapewne skład nauczycielski musiał mieć solidne powody. Albo Ministerstwo znów zaczyna ingerować. Tyle że odkąd Ministrem Magii został Anthony Griffin, każdy raczej stara się trzymać własnych spraw. Jest w miarę spokojnie.

Lucinda nie ucisza nas, ani nie wygląda na choć trochę speszoną. Jednak gdy szmery nie cichną, unosi do góry różdżkę i wystrzeliwuje z niej snop czerwonych iskier. Sala tonie w rubinowym świetle i wszystkie oczy znów wędrują ku dyrektorce.

- Na pewno jesteście poruszeni i doskonale was rozumiem. Będziecie mieli czas na rozmowy podczas uczty i zaraz po niej, ale teraz ważniejsze sprawy. Profesor Florence Moug przejmie rolę nauczycielki Transmutacji, ja tymczasem zajmę się Starożytnymi Runami. Na tablicach informacyjnych wisi już kompletny regulamin, którego macie obowiązek przestrzegać. Mam nadzieję, że się polubimy, ponieważ ja od razu stawiam sprawy jasno. Albo będziemy się nawzajem szanować i żyć w zgodzie, albo toczyć wojnę. To od was zależy, którą opcję wybierzecie. A teraz zapraszam na podest pierwszoroczniaków!

Profesor Sinistra wstaje i odchodzi od stołu, wędrując w stronę wyjścia. Gdy się oglądam widzę, że przy drzwiach stoi grupa zmarzniętych, wystraszonych pierwszoroczniaków, których wcześniej nie zauważyłam. Kiedy Sinistra daje im znak, podążają za nią wzdłuż sali, a zatrzymają się tuż przed stołem nauczycielskim. Na podeście stoi stołek, a na nim leży stara, wysłużona Tiara Przydziału. Kiedy rodzice i reszta starszych wspominają Hogwart, opowiadają o niej jak o naprawdę starej Tiarze. Więc nie ma się co dziwić, że po tych kilkunastu latach jest jeszcze bardziej pomarszczona i gdzieniegdzie widać na niej długie pęknięcia.

Lubię opowieści wcześniejszego pokolenia. Po bitwie o Hogwart zamek został poważnie uszkodzony (żeby nie powiedzieć już "zniszczony") i minął szmat czasu, zanim ludzie z Ministerstwa go odbudowali i wyremontowali. Oczywiście nigdy nie wrócił do dawnej świetności; stare, majestatyczne mury zostały zastępione nowszymi, podziurawione obrazy przeniesiono na nowsze płótna, a dzięki postępowi cywilizacji - umożliwiono działanie mugolskich sprzętów. Wujek Ron narzeka, że to już nie Hogwart, a ja zgadzam się z nim na słowo. Uwielbiam historię, zabytki i tajemnicze miejsca, a zamek jest podzielony na dwie części: tę, która pozostała nienaruszona i tę nowszą. Szczęście mi dopisało i dormitoria Krukonów znajdują się w tej pierwszej.

Mimo to zawsze trzymam przy sobie mugolskie mp3, które dostałam od dziadka Artura na piętnaste urodziny. Nie potrafię się rozstać z muzyką, więc dziękuję sobie w duchu, że te urządzenia mogą tutaj działać.

Kiedy automatycznie sięgam ręką do kieszeni z mp3, Tiara kończy swą pieśń i wybuchają brawa. Dołączam się do nich, choć nie mam bladego pojęcia, o czym śpiewała. Spoglądam na Melody i dopiero teraz zauważam, że jej skóra przybrała szarawy odcień. Marszczę brwi i nachylam się w jej kierunku. W tym samym czasie rozpoczyna się Ceremonia Przydziału.

- Hej, dobrze się czujesz? - pytam.

Wzrusza ramionami i przeciera dłońmi oczy.

- Jestem trochę śpiąca, nie martw się.

Mimo wszystko przez resztę uczty ją obserwuję. Rozmawiam to z tą czy tamtą osobą, nakładam sobie pełną miskę puddingu i grzebię w niej łyżką. Melody nic nie je. Kiedy pytam się, dlaczego, tłumaczy się, że jest na diecie. Piorunuję ją wzrokiem.

- O co ci teraz chodzi?

- Mi? - dziwi się.

- Ludzie będący na diecie jedzą, tylko że jedynie te zdrowe produkty. Głodówką nic nie zdziałasz - denerwuję się.

Już od dwóch lat próbuję przemówić jej do rozsądku. Ostatnio jest jeszcze gorzej, a ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego Melody jest taka uparta. Według mnie ma figurę idealną, nie to co inne dziewczyny w szkole, same szkielety. Nawet ja chciałabym być taka jak ona, a nie chuda jak patyczek. Próbuję więc jeść więcej, ale nic to na mnie nie wpływa. Mama tłumaczy to genami wil i jest z tego dumna. Ja nie widzę w tym nic wspaniałego.

- Nie jestem głodna, przecież jadłam w pociągu, sama widziałaś - krzywi się Melody. Jakby na przekór tym słowom zaczyna burczeć jej w brzuchu.

- Idiotka z ciebie - warczę i odsuwam od siebie miskę z owsianką. Przez to i ja straciłam apetyt.

- Oczywiście - mruczy i czuję, że to niedobry znak. Kłótnia w pierwszy dzień szkoły nigdy nie wróży nic przyjemnego.

- Słuchaj, na Numerologii liczyliśmy to mugolskie BMI, pamiętasz? - pytam.

- I?

- I - podkreślam. - Wyszła ci norma, więc nie rozumiem, z czego robisz takie wielkie halo.

- Masz rację, niczego nie rozumiesz - łamie jej się głos. - Żyjemy w czasach, w których niedowaga to norma, a norma to otyłość. Nie widzisz tego?

- Jakoś nie bardzo - mówię i nalewam sobie do kubka soku z dyni.

- Bo masz Teddy'ego. Gdybyś jednak otwarła oczy, to zobaczyłabyś, jak każdy chłopak się ślini na twój widok - zamieram.

Wiem, że łże mi prosto w oczy. Chociaż po dłuższym namyśle stwierdzam, że kłamstwa są nie w jej stylu.

- Melody, przecież ty jesteś piękna. Dlaczego tak mocno trzymasz się przekonania, że jesteś gruba? Nikt ci tego w szkole nie powie.

Krukonka mruży oczy i widzę, jak mocno faluje jej pierś. Jest zdenerwowana i coraz częściej podnosi głos, co sprawia, że nasza rozmowa przyciąga kilku gapiów. Omiatam ich wściekłym spojrzeniem i upijam łyk soku z kubka.

- Lucy. Lucy Goyle mi to wiele razy mówiła - szepcze Melody po chwili milczenia.

Unoszę wysoko brwi, starając się znaleźć jakąś sensowną odpowiedź. I nie mija nawet kilka sekund, kiedy odpowiadam. Wiem, że to zakończy naszą kłótnię, ale rozpocznie też kilkudniowe unikanie siebie i groźby ze strony wspomnianej Ślizgonki.

- Mówiłam o chłopakach, a nie o ździrach bulimiczkach - cedzę. Jedna z gapiów - Miranda ze Slytherinu - zrywa się ze swojego miejsca i odchodzi.

Wbrew moim domysłom Melody szczerzy do mnie zęby.

- Ta. Ja już lepiej pójdę się położyć, cześć - i odchodzi chwiejnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia, zanim zdążam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

* * *

W dormitorium nie spotykam jednak Melody. Myśląc, że może poszła się przejść lub wziąć kąpiel, zostaję i nie szukam jej. Kiedy jednak jest godzina dwudziesta trzecia, a jej wciąż nie ma, zaczynam się martwić. Philippa - nasza współlokatorka - już smacznie śpi, a ja siedzę przy zaświeconej lampce nocnej i przyłapuję się na coraz częstszym obgryzaniu paznokci. W pewnym momencie schodzę z łóżka, owijam się szlafrokiem i wychodzę z dormitorium. Jedyną osobą, której ufam (prócz Melody) jest Teddy, a jego tutaj nie ma. Więc zagryzam lekko wargę i kieruję się w kierunku gabinetu Flitwicka. Orzeł na drzwiach wykrzykuje coś za moimi plecami, ale nie zwracam na niego uwagi. W kieszeni mocno ściskam różdżkę, a kiedy jestem na miejscu, pukam kilka razy w dębowe drzwi. Nie słyszę nic, co świadczyło by o obecności Flitwicka. A zazwyczaj słychać, jak chrapie. Więc zrezygnowana pukam jeszcze parę razy, a potem wzdycham. Wszyscy są dziś przeciwko mnie.

Odchodzę i kiedy znikam za zakrętem, słyszę kroki. Nie jestem prefektem, więc chowam się szybko za jedną ze zbroi i wyciągam w pogotowiu różdżkę. Kiedy jednak odgłosy stają się głośniejsze, domyślam się, że to profesor Flitwick, bo kto inny stawiałby tak krótkie i szybkie kroki?

- Profesorze! - dyszę, kiedy wychodzę zza zbroi i niemal na niego wpadam.

Odskakuje szybko i łapie się za klatkę piersiową. Ma lekko podkrążone oczy i rozczochrane, siwe włosy.

- Co? Kim jesteś? Nie widzę cię! - krzyczy i oślepia mnie światłem z różdżki.

Odruchowo zasłaniam oczy dłońmi.

- To tylko ja, Victoire - mówię.

- Och - mruczy. - Przepraszam, teraz już widzę. Co ty drogie dziecko robisz o tej porze pod moim gabinetem?

- Szukam profesora. Nie wiedziałam, do kogo mam się zwrócić, bo widzi pan, moja przyjaciółka Melody nie wróciła na noc do dormitorium.

- Melody? Ano tak, to o ciebie chodziło Pomonie, nie byłem pewien, czy kazała powiadomić Veronicę, Vivian czy kogoś tam jeszcze, ale to pewnie chodzi o Victoire, tak. Swoja drogą teraz to strasznie wymyślne te imiona teraz nadają, za moich czasów to były same Marie i Susan. No, ale...

- Profesorze! - przerywam mu, bo zaczynam się irytować. - Mówił pan coś o powiadomieniu mnie?

- Ano mówiłem. Ta dziewczyna, Metronia, tak? No więc jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i nie chce z nikim rozmawiać, tylko z tobą.

Jestem tak wstrząśnięta, że nawet nie poprawiam go, że Melody to Melody, a nie jakaś Metronia.

- Ale co się stało?

- Nie wiem, moja droga, chyba zasłabła.

- Dziękuję, to ja już pójdę - i wymijam go, a kiedy znikam za zakrętem, puszczam się biegiem.

Zasłabła.

A mogłam to przewidzieć. Mogłam z nią pójść do dormitorium, nie zostawać na uczcie. Podczas gdy ja rozmawiałam z innymi i śmiałam się, ona mogła już leżeć na chłodnej posadzce, bez świadomości.

Zaciskam mocno zęby i czuję, jak dłonie mi marzną i zaczynają się pocić. Na szczęście Skrzydło Szpitalne nie jest tak daleko, więc po dwóch czy trzech minutach dobiegam na miejsce i wpadam z hukiem przez drzwi.

- Na miłość boską! - krzyczy pani Pomfrey, wymachując w moją stronę dłońmi.

Podchodzę do niej zdyszana, trzymając się za żebra, bo złapała mnie kolka. Co jak co, ale kondycji to ja nie mam dobrej. Zdecydowanie wolę zajęcia umysłowe.

- To ty jesteś Victoire, tak? - pyta, a ja potrząsam głową.

- Gdzie ona jest?

- Tutaj, ale przed chwilą zasnęła, więc nie budź jej - mówi i odsuwa zasłonę, ukazując moim oczom szpitalne łóżko, a na nim leżącą bez ruchu Melody - bledszą od śnieżnobiałego bandażu owiniętego wokół jej czoła.

* * *

Dziękuję wszystkim za miłe komentarze, a zwłaszcza **Aqanus -** twoja "przyzwoita czwórka" podniosła mnie na duchu i postarałam się mniej więcej opisać wygląd drugiej generacji, ale zrobię to dokładniej w najbliższych rozdziałach, zapewniam :)

Co do prologu - strasznie przepraszam, ale popełniłam błąd. W ostatnim fragmencie jest rok 2015, a nie 2016.

Jeszcze raz przepraszam i zachęcam do czytania oraz komentowania,

**Jogurtowa.**


	4. Chapter two

**Skrzydło Szpitalne, 2 września 2017 rok**

Przez resztę nocy czuwam przy Melody. Madame Pomfrey mówi, że jakiś Ślizgon znalazł ją leżącą na korytarzu i przyniósł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego z raną w głowie. Prawdopodobnie uderzyła się podczas upadku, ale nic nie jest pewne. Kiwam lekko głową i otulam się flanelowym kocem, który mi podaje. Mimo to wciąż jest mi zimno, więc staram się nie szczękać zębami, tylko skupiać na zegarku.

Dziewięć po północy.

Czternaście po pierwszej.

Mniej więcej trzy minuty przed drugą Melody budzi się z płaczem.

- Ciii - szepczę i gramolę się jej pod kołdrę. Otula mnie ramionami i wciąż szlocha. - Jestem tu, to był tylko zły sen.

- Znów to widziałam, przeżywałam od nowa. Czułam, jak mnie dotyka - mówi chrapliwie, a ja widzę, jak kilka pojedynczych łez spływa po jej policzkach.

Melody ma trudną historię.

Urodziła się jako pół-sierota w mugolskiej rodzinie i wieku sześciu lat zaczął ją molestować ojciec. Po roku męczarni wszystko się wydało, mugol poszedł do więzienia, a ona trafiła do domu dziecka. Kilka miesięcy potem małżeństwo czarodziei ją adoptowało, będąc gotowymi na uznanie ją jako córkę charłaczkę. Zamieszkała z nimi w Tinworth, gdzie przeszła intensywną terapię z psychologiem. Prawie w ogóle nie wychodziła z domu, więc poznałyśmy się dopiero w wieku dziewięciu lat. Na początku wydawała mi się dziwna - bardzo skryta i smutna. Ale potem zaczęłyśmy się lepiej poznawać i wtedy ujawniły się jej zdolności magiczne. Jej rodzice twierdzą, że to moja zasługa, bo wypłoszyłam z niej cały ból. Ja sądzę, że to nie jest prawda. Według opinii terapeuty stan psychiczny Melody jest już w porządku, ale on nie wie tego, co ja. Nie wie, że Melody zrywa się czasami w nocy z płaczem i woła o pomoc. Nie wie, że utrzymuje dystans do każdego chłopaka w szkole. Nie wie, że wciąż boi się swojego ojca.

Melody jest bardzo dobrą aktorką.

- On już nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdzi, Mel - głaskam ją po głowie i po moich policzkach też zaczynają spływać łzy.

- Czuję jego dłonie pod bluzką. Słyszę, jak szepcze, że jestem brzydka i gruba... mówi, że powinnam się cieszyć z jego dotyku, bo nikt inny w życiu nie będzie chciał na mnie nawet spojrzeć.

Teraz łzy lecą mi ciurkiem, ale nie pozwalam sobie na szloch, bo jako cel postawiłam sobie wspieranie Melody. Nie wiedziałam, że ojciec mówił jej takie okropne rzeczy. Nie rozmawiałyśmy o tej sprawie za często, bo obydwie unikałyśmy drażliwych tematów.

- Nie myśl o tym, jego tu nie ma. Jesteś piękna, mądra, urocza i wszyscy cię kochają - mówię. - Masz mnie, Johna*, Tracey**, Abbey, Marcusa... Nie pozwolę cię zranić.

Milczymy i leżąc pod kołdrą tulimy się. Czuję, jak faluje jej klatka piersiowa i jak nasze łzy moczą mi szatę. Po chwili słyszę chrapliwy szept.

- To była Lucy. Strzeliła we mnie czymś niewerbalnym zanim się zorientowałam.

- Pomfrey twierdzi, że twój organizm jest słaby i wyniszczony. Nie pochłaniasz nawet połowy kalorii, które są ci niezbędne. Stawiała więc na to, że zasłabłaś - mówię.

- Tak, no bo widzisz... - peszy się. - Lucy nie trafiła, ale jak tylko usłyszałam świst, to rozmazał mi się obraz i obudziłam się tutaj.

Śmieję się przez łzy.

- Obiecaj mi, że będziesz jeść.

- Postaram się - odpowiada, ale widzę grymas na jej twarzy.

Wzdycham i całuję ją w czoło.

- Wiem, że kłamiesz, ale ja już cię dopilnuję.

* * *

**Dormitorium Krukonów, 7 września 2017 rok**

Ten tydzień minął naprawdę szybko. Teraz jest sobota i odwiązuję list od nóżki płomykówki, która siedzi na parapecie. Po piśmie na kopercie poznaję, że jest od Teddy'ego. Składam go na pół i wsuwam do kieszeni z zamiarem przeczytania jego zawartości podczas kolacji, na którą woła mnie Melody. Zatrzaskuję za sobą drzwi i schodzę po schodach. W Pokoju Wspólnym nie ma już prawie nikogo z wyjątkiem Mel, George'a i Freddiego. Zarzucam na siebie szary sweter i uśmiecham się do Melody.

Wciąż nie chce dużo jeść, ale jej stan trochę się poprawił, odkąd zmuszam ją do spożywania śniadań. Nie ma już cieni pod oczami i nie chwieje się na każdym kroku. Jeszcze w dwie noce po incydencie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym budziła się ze szlochem, ale powoli jej przeszło.

Co do Lucy - nie zrobiłam nic. Melody mi nie pozwoliła twierdząc, że nie chce kłopotów i że przecież nic jej nie zrobiła.

- Ale usiłowała - powiedziałam jej pewnego razu, zgrzytając zębami.

Idziemy teraz do Wielkiej Sali, a z daleka słychać gwar rozmów. Mel grzebie w torbie szukając podręcznika do Starożytnych Run, a ja wciskam słuchawki mp3 do uszu i zaczynają rozbrzmiewać pierwsze dźwięki piosenki pod tytułem "Youth". Przez to nie słyszę żadnych innych odgłosów, co bardzo mnie fatysfakcjonuje.

Siadam przy stole Krukonów obok Philippy, z którą Melody zaczyna rozmawiać. Ja sięgam po kilka tostów, a potem nalewam sobie herbaty do kubka. Piję ją tylko dlatego, że z miodem i cytryną jest bardzo zdrowa. Samego smaku nienawidzę, więc kiedy upijam pierwszy łyk, krzywię się.

Przegryzam tosta, gdy siada przy mnie Philip. Wyjmuję więc słuchawki z uszu i znów ogarnia mnie wszechobecny hałas.

- Cześć - mówi.

Uśmiecham się. Czarne włosy ma ułożone w artystyczny nieład, a w niebieskich oczach odbijają się płomyki świec. Lubię go. Jest zabawny, miły i nigdy przedtem nie widziałam, by komukolwiek ubliżał.

- Chcesz herbaty? - pytam się i sięgam po dzbanek.

- Dzięki, ale nie lubię - uśmiecha się, a ja unoszę brwi.

To chyba jedyna osoba, jaką znam, która tak samo jak ja nie znosi herbaty. Cofam rękę i znów przegryzam tosta. Melody obok mnie wykonuje jakieś dziwne gesty, a Philippa chichocze.

- Zresztą ja i tak przyszedłem się tylko spytać, czy startujesz do drużyny Quidditcha.

Parskam śmiechem.

- Ja?

- Nie, Flitwick - wywraca oczami.

- Nie żartuj, ja nie umiem się na miotle utrzymać - mowię niezgodnie z prawdą i zatykam sobie usta kolejnym kawałkiem grzanki.

Właściwie to latam całkiem nieźle, ale nie znoszę bycia w centrum uwagi. Kręci mi się w głowie i czuję, jak żołądek podchodzi mi do gardła. Nigdy nie brałam udziału w żadnych kwalifikacjach do drużyny i nie zamierzam.

- Wmawiaj sobie, widziałem cię.

Zamieram.

- Gdzie?

- W Tinworth - mówi. - Pewnie nie wiedziałaś, ale ja też tam mieszkam. Niby z drugiej strony miasta, ale i tak prawie nigdy nie wychodzę z domu. Opiekuję się babcią, wiesz.

Znów unoszę brwi. Jego słowa zaskakują mnie bardziej niż fakt, że widział, jak latam na miotle.

Opiekuje się babcią.

Miał rację - nie wiedziałam nawet, że mieszka w tej samej miejscowości, co ja. Jaka ze mnie koleżanka?

- Och - mruczę. - Ale co w związku z moim lataniem? Nie zamierzam startować.

- Błagam, Vic. Jesteś świetna, chyba nie znajdę nikogo lepszego na pozycję ścigającego.

Potrząsam głową.

- Nie. Przepraszam, Philip, ja nie potrafię tak publicznie. Zawiódłbyś się na mnie.

- Spróbuj chociaż - prosi, ale mimo to jestem nieugięta.

Na samą myśl o tak wielkiej widowni robi mi się niedobrze.

- Nie mogę - odpowiadam i upijam łyk herbaty, uciekając od chłopaka wzrokiem.

- Jakby co, to kwalifikacje są w piątek - mruczy z nadzieją, a potem wstaje i odchodzi.

Żeby się czymś zająć, wyciągam list od Teddy'ego i otwieram kopertę.

_Słodka Victoire,_

_byłem w środę w Muszelce i usłyszałem ciekawą rzecz. Jestem więc pewnien, że jutro rano dostaniesz list od rodziców, ale nie martw się, nic się nie stało._

_Wiadomość o McGonagall dotarła nawet na Pokątną i teraz o niczym innym się nie rozmawia. Trochę mnie już to nuży, więc zająłem się czymś innym - szukaniem mieszkania._

_Jestem zbyt dużym ciężarem dla ciotki Ginny, a przecież kiedyś muszę zacząć żyć samodzielnie, prawda? Jeśli na coś trafię, na pewno ci powiem._

_U ciebie wszystko w porządku, mała? Znając Sinsitrę i resztę, to pewnie już wam nawalili. Ale wiem, że dasz sobie radę._

_Czekam na Hogsmeade i tęsknię, _

_Teddy._

Uśmiecham się pod nosem i wygładzam pergamin. Tak mało słów, tak dużo przekazu.

Też tęsknię - myślę i chowam kartkę do kieszeni. Odsuwam od siebie talerz z resztą grzanek i wstaję od stołu. Melody grzebie widelcem w puree ziemniaczanym i czyta podręcznik Starożytnych Run. Mówię jej, że idę do dormitorium, na co tylko kiwa głową.

Kiedy wspinam się po schodach, moją głowę wciąż zaprząta list od Teddy'ego, ale dezorientuje mnie całkowicie zwrot "Minerwo" wypowiedziane męskim głosem. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do podsłuchiwania, jednak ciekawość zwycięża. Usiłuję bezszelestnie wejść trzy stopnie wyżej, a kiedy jestem już przy rogu, wyraźnie słyszę dwa głosy. Męski i kobiecy. Dla niepozoru wyciągam list i wpatruję się w niego, jednak wciąż nasłuchuję.

- Musisz to skończyć - to Flitwick, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. - Niejedna osoba już gada.

- Przyzwyczają się. Plotki zawsze po jakimś czasie cichną - mówi damski głos, a ja muszę powstrzymać kaszlnięcie. Lucinda?

- Nie bądź głupia, Minerwo - prycha Flitwick. - Kilka lekcji z tobą i od razu się zorientują.

- Cicho! - szepcze natarczywie. - Jestem Lucinda, Filiusie. Po za tym właśnie dlatego zmieniłam przedmiot, żeby trudniej im się było domyślić. Uważasz mnie za aż tak głupią?

- Chyba będę zmuszony powiedzieć "tak", bo widzisz, _Lucindo_ - mówi coś jeszcze, ale nie udaje mi się tego usłyszeć, ponieważ jakiś drugoklasista ryczy na całe gardło: "babeczka!".

- Idiotyczne! Wiesz co, Filiusie? Spodziewałam się po tobie większego zrozumienia - warczy Lucidna. - Dosyć już, wracam do Wielkiej Sali.

Rozlega się stukot obcasów, więc cofam się szybko. Zdecydowanie _zbyt_ szybko. Wywijam orła i całe szczęście, że nie łamię karku - tylko tłukę tyłek i krzywię się. Mimo to wyrywa mi się głośne "aua!". W tym samym momencie zza rogu wychodzi dyrektorka, a tuż za nią Flitwick. Zatykam usta dłońmi, ale robię to o trzy sekundy za późno. Nozdrza Lucindy niebezpiecznie drgają.

- Panno Weasley! - cedzi. - Do mojego gabinetu. Teraz.

- Dlaczego? - dziwię się.

- Za podsłuchiwanie - rzuca krótko.

Usta Flitwicka układają się w podłużne "o", a okulary przekrzywiają na nosie.

Serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić; czuję, jak tosty podchodzą mi z żołądka do gardła. Skąd ona to wie? Czyżby mój upadek był aż tak oczywisty?

- Ale pani profesor! - podnoszę się i otrzepuję szybko szatę. - Ja nic nie...

- Och, daj spokój, Victoire, przez te wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie zdążyłam się nauczyć, że.. - nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, jak wielką gafę uczyniła i cała krew odpływa jej z twarzy.

Moja ręka zastyga w powietrzu, atmosfera robi się lepka i ciężka. Flitwick szepcze pod nosem: "a nie mówiłem? a nie mówiłem?", a Lucinda (czy może jednak Minerwa?) kończy zrezygnowanym głosem:

- ... żaden uczeń nie wywraca się ot tak.

- Profesor McGonagall, co pani zrobiła? - szepczę, ale to ją tylko rozzłaszcza.

- Do mojego gabinetu, już! - ryczy.

Przyciskam dłonie do klatki piersiowej i z mętlikiem w głowie pędzę wprost przed siebie.

Niedobrze.

Jestem nieporządanym świadkiem, wiem za dużo. Rozmowa była niejasna i nie zrozumiałam zbyt wiele, ale wystarczająco. Co teraz zrobią? Rzucą na mnie Obliviate?

Nie, bez zgody Ministerstwa jest to nielegalne. Tylko co jeśli i oni są w to zamieszani?

Młoda McGonagall. Ta sama Minerwa... Pojawiają się dwa kluczowe pytania:

Jak? Dlaczego?

Dotychczas moje życie było stosunkowo proste. Teraz czuję, jakby głowa mi miała wybuchnąć. Myśli obijają mi się o czaszkę i zanim docieram do chimery pilnującej gabinetu, dostaję migreny.

- Hasło? - rozlega się niski, chrapliwy głos.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że będę musiała tu stać dotąd, aż McGonagall się zjawi. Żeby się czymś zająć, sięgam do kieszeni po mp3 i wciskam słuchawki do uszu.

Przez ten czas, kiedy na nią czekam, serce wraca do swojego stałego rytmu, ale głowa wciąż mnie boli. Nie próbuję rozmyślać o tym, co będzie.

Mija chyba około dziesięciu minut, zanim na horyzoncie pojawia się dyrektorka i zanim się orientuję, że słuchanie muzyki w jej obecności jest niegrzeczne. Wyciągam słuchawki i zaczynam się rumienić. To dziwne, ale twarz kobiety wygląda na spokojną. Wiem, że to pewnie tylko pozory i moje przypuszczenia się sprawdzają. Gdy się odzywa, wciąż słyszę nutę złości w jej głosie.

- Karaluchowy blok - i chimera odsłania kręte schody.

McGonagall idzie przed siebie, a ja podążam za nią. Kiedy jesteśmy w połowie drogi, czuję przypływ odwagi. Muszę walczyć o swoje, nie mogę ulec wpływom innym.

Unoszę podbródek i choć wciąż nieco trzęsą mi się kolana, mam swój cel - dowiedzieć się, co tu jest grane.

* * *

**Gabinet Dyrektorki, 7 września 2017 rok**

**- Punkt widzenia Minerwy McGonagall.**

Po raz kolejny raz dzisiejszego dnia czuję ten okropny zapach - odór wstydu i świadomości, że naprawdę złą decyzję podjęłam. Przypominają mi się słowa Albusa i przez to czuję się jeszcze gorzej.

_Tylko ktoś taki jak ty, Minerwo, może zrozumieć moje błędy - błędy starego człowieka, _słyszę i chowam twarz w dłoniach.

Czuję, jak Victoire mnie obserwuje, ale jestem bezsilna. Nie mam pojęcia, jak jej wszystko wytłumaczyć. A jest oczywiste, że _muszę_ to zrobić.

Widzę migawki wspomnień, podnoszę wzrok na portret Albusa. Kręci z dezaprobatą głową.

Wzdycham.

- Panno Weasley, sądzę, że jestem pani winna wyjaśnienia - zaczynam, kręcąc kciukami młynka. Dziewczyna unosi brwi, zaciska dłonie na szacie. Jej jasnoblond włosy i gładka, porcelanowa cera bez ani jednej zmarszczki przypominają mi młodość. Tę, którą tak bardzo pragnęłam odzyskać. I proszę, teraz nadchodzą skutki.

- A ja przeprosiny - dodaje. - Nie powinnam podsłuchiwać i przepraszam za to, ale jest jeszcze jedno. Nie żałuję, że dowiedziałam się tego, czego się dowiedziałam. Za późno, co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

Mądra dziewczyna, myślę. Nie bez powodu trafiła do Ravenclawu.

- Tylko że to nie takie proste. I oczywiście to, co tutaj usłyszysz, _nie może_ ujrzeć światła dziennego - podkreślam. - Zrozumiano?

Victoire kiwa głową.

Milczymy znów przez kilka minut, ja próbuję zebrać myśli i dobrać słowa, a Krukonka nie odrywa ode mnie wzroku. W końcu biorę głęboki wdech i bez zbędnych preludiów zaczynam opowiadać.

Jeden głupi eksperyment.

Ostatnia szalona myśl Horacego, zanim zmarł.

- Dla mnie za późno, Minnie, ale ty masz szansę. Pomyśl! - mówił. - Znów młoda! Chcę wiedzieć, że będziesz na tym świecie dłużej, niż ja. Obiecaj, że po mojej śmierci to zrobisz.

Zagryzałam wargi, potrząsałam głową.

- Czarna magia! - krzyczałam. - Nigdy nie sądziłam, że posuniesz się do takich okropnych rzeczy. Ty? Taki _porządny_ człowiek?

Tylko że Horacy zaczynał niknąć w oczach, a efekt eksperymentu był obiecujący: odmłodzić się o czterdzieści lat, a potem znów powoli się starzeć. To w końcu o prawie pół wieku dłuższe życie, prawda?

Ogromna puszka z gęstym, soczyście zielonym płynem stała w dobrze strzeżonej szafce. Nie zbliżałam się do niej aż do chwili, gdy dostałam list. Wyjątkowo krótki, lecz okropny list.

_Droga Minnie!_, pisał. _Jeśli to czytasz, to znaczy, że nie żyję. Dobrze wiesz, że cię kochałem. Mocniej, niż możesz się tego spodziewać._

_Nie płacz, tylko pamiętaj o mojej ostatniej prośbie._

_Receptura leży w puszce na kominku - wiesz, co robić._

_Horacy_

Sądziłam, że nigdy nie uda mi się z powrotem zebrać w jedną całość. Rozpadłam się na miliony kawałeczków i tylko jedno mogło mnie znów posklejać - śmierć.

Dłuższe życie bez Horacego byłoby męczarnią. Nie wiem, co mnie skłoniło do spełnienia jego prośby. Może to, iż byłam zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by się zabić? A może to, że honor mi na to nie pozwalał?

W każdym razie zrobiłam to - wlałam do wanny eliksir, rozpięłam zwięzły kok i zanurzyłam się. Na początku sądziłam, że mikstura nie działa. Dopiero po kilku minutach poczułam ból. Straszny, paraliżujący ból. Byłam niczym wąż. Stara skóra zaczynała ze mnie schodzić, a pod nią widziałam nową - miękką i zaróżowioną. Jednocześnie przerażało mnie to i intrygowało. Mimo to, gdy zaczęły wypadać mi siwe, cienkie włosy i zęby, wpadłam w panikę i zemdlałam. Gdy się obudziłam, leżałam w pustej, suchej wannie. Eliksir we mnie wsiąkł, czułam się jak gdybym wracała do zdrowia po długiej chorobie. Znów miałam czarne, grube włosy, proste zęby, gładszą skórę. Zniknęła większość zmarszczek.

Czułam poczucie winy, że zrobiłam coś, czego nie powinnam, ale mimo to - choć wciąż palił mnie ból po stracie Horacego - byłam szczęśliwa.

Problemem był mój powrót do Hogwartu. W połowie lipca zdecydowałam się powiedzieć wszystko Filiusowi i zaplanować z nim, jak wpleść mnie znów w działalność szkoły. Był wstrząśnięty, ale jak to przyjaciel - pomógł mi. I tak oto siedzę tu jako Lucinda McGonagall.

Jestem zażenowana tym, że wyjawiłam tak dużo swoich sekretów przeciętnej uczennicy. Ta jednak wydaje się nie zdziwiona, lecz... zawiedziona? Nie umiem tego odgadnąć, choć wcześniej u innych uczniów nie miałam z tym problemu. Cóż, zdarzają się jednak ludzie _bardziej niż przeciętni -_ może ona należy do tej grupy? W najbliższym czasie spróbuję się tego dowiedzieć. Przez te sześć lat uczenia Victoire nie zwracałam na nią szczególnej uwagi. Zdolna, pilna uczennica - czegóż więcej mogłabym oczekiwać od nastolatki?

- Miłość skłania do popełniana wielu rzeczy - mówi wyraźnie strapiona.

- Dokładnie, Minerwo - potwierdza z obrazu Albus, ale zaraz potem dodaje: - Choć oczywiście nadal nie popieram tego, co zrobiłaś.

- Sama tego nie popieram. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to wszystko odkręcić. Jest już za późno. Z tyłu receptury były wypisane skutki uboczne, na które nie zwróciłam uwagi.

- Jakie skutki, pani profesor? - pyta ciepłym tonem Victoire.

Czuję się zawstydzona jej troską, choć nie jestem pewna, czy nie udaje.

- Było ich trzy. Etap po etapie, wszystkie wzmocnione - najpierw zagubienie. Potem rozpacz, a na końcu wściekłość. Albusie, ja... zamienię się w potwora - szepczę.

Czarodziej chowa twarz w dłoniach.

- Minerwo, coś ty narobiła? - pyta. - Zastanawiające są też te skutki uboczne. Dlaczego Horacy podał ci eliksir, skoro o nich wiedział?

Wszyscy milczymy. Ciszę przerywa Victoire.

- Ja pani pomogę - mówi hardym tonem.

Unoszę brwi, a potem uśmiecham się. Nie ma żadnego sposobu, by mi pomóc - a przynajmniej żaden nie jest mi znany. Mimo to mówię tylko:

- Moje drogie dziecko, nie masz żadnego powodu, by mi pomagać. Wszystko ci wytłumaczyłam i oczekuję od ciebie jedynie dochowania tajemnicy, nic więcej. To nie jest twój problem i żądanie od ciebie pomocy byłoby grzechem.

Dziewczyna się uśmiecha, a potem potrząsa głową.

- I tak pani postaram się zrobić co w mojej mocy. Lepsze dwie głowy, niż jedna, prawda?

- Trzy - wtrąca Albus, a reszta portretów wydaje niezrozumiałe pomruki.

- Ale teraz już pójdę, bo moja przyjaciółka Melody może się martwić - wstaje i poprawia szatę. Wyciągam z kieszeni list, który upuściła na schodach i kłądę go na blat biurka.

- Zostawiłaś go - mówię.

- Dziękuję - kiwa głową i chowa zwitek do kieszeni, a potem odchodzi w kierunku drzwi. Zanim jednak kładzie dłoń na klamce, a ja gryzę się w język, pytam:

- Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc?

Wzrusza ramionami.

- A gdybym ja miała taki kłopot, nie pomogłaby mi pani? Dobranoc - odpowiada i chwilę potem znika za progiem.

Odwracam fotel tak, bym mogła spojrzeć na gwieździste niebo i sięgam po różdżkę. Zaczynam ją obracać w dłoniach, podczas gdy Albus układa się na swoim obrazie do snu. Spoglądam to na jego zmęczoną, pomarszczoną twarz, to na moje gładkie palce i te małe szczegóły przypominają mi o wielkiej sprawie - o tym, jak młoda jestem ciałem, a jak stara duszą.

* John - ojciec Melody;

** Tracey - matka Melody;

* * *

A więc jest kolejny rozdział. Wnioskując z mojego tempa pisania będą się pojawiać one co dwa tygodnie, ponieważ mam dużo obowiązków (zwłaszcza szkolnych). Przykro mi nieco, że jest tak mało komentarzy, bo to właśnie one zachęcają mnie do dalszego pisania.

**Chatelet** - akurat tak wyszło, że na swoje pytanie uzyskałaś odpowiedź już w następnym rozdziale :D Wątek z Minerwą pociągnę dalej, bo mam już zarys wszystkiego w głowie. W każdym razie dziękuję za miłę słowa.

**Aqanus** - melancholia, naprawdę? Ojej, ja po prostu starałam się Victoire przedstawić jako osobę twardo stąpającą po ziemi. Melody miała być wesoła i roztargniona - takie dwa magnesy o innych biegunach. Hm, zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie i także dziękuję za opinię.

Jeśli ktoś to czyta, niech chociaż doda do śledzonych, bym wiedziała, czy warto dalej kontynuować to opowiadanie. Zachęcam także do komentowania :)

Jogurtowa


	5. Chapter three

**Wielka Sala, ****9**** września 2017 rok**

Widzę, jak szara płomykówka ląduje tuż obok mnie i uśmiecham się pod nosem. Teddy miał rację - list jest od rodziców i gdy odwiązuję go od nóżki sowy, ta szczypie mnie pieszczotliwie w palec. Głaszczę ją po łebku, podsuwam pod dziób kawałek suszonej wołowiny, a potem patrzę, jak zadowolona odlatuje. Co prawda list przyszedł nie dzień, lecz dwa dni później, ale to maleńki szczegół.

Koperta jest sztywna, biała i pachnie maciejką. Przyciskam ją do ust, wciągam jej narkotyzujący zapach i odklejam pieczątkę. W środku znajdują się dwa kawałki pergaminu - jeden dłuższy, drugi bardzo mały.

Rozwijam ten pierwszy i po piśmie rozpoznaję, że jest od taty. Prostuję go i zanim zaczynam czytać, upijam jeszcze łyk soku z dyni.

_Najdroższa Victoire!_

_Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u Ciebie w porządku. Dla nas - dla mnie i mamy - ten tydzień był bardzo trudny. Dostaliśmy list od dziadków z Francji, w którym piszą, że jest przeprowadzany program wymiany między Beauxbatons a Hogwartem. Pewnie już domyślasz się, dlaczego do Ciebie piszę - ale mama była taka uparta. Od samego początku chciała, byście uczęszczali do Beauxbatons i nadal jest tego samego zdania. Nic nie zdołało jej przekonać. Sama dobrze wiesz, jaka ona jest._

_Program zaczyna działać od dwudziestego października, więc masz jeszcze bardzo dużo czasu do namysłu. Bierze on pod uwagę uczniów wyłącznie z szóstych klas i w górę, więc Dominque i Louis nie wchodzą w grę, choć domyślam się, że Donna będzie nad tym strasznie ubolewać. _

_Wiem, że nie będzie łatwo cię przekonać, ale proszę - zrób to dla mamy; gdy tylko przeczytała list, była strasznie szczęśliwa. Nie miałem serca jej powiedzieć, że zapewne się nie zgodzisz. Mam rację? Gdy w końcu zdobyłem się na odwagę, wprawiłem ją w zły humor, bo zdała sobie sprawę, jaka jesteś uparta. Zbyt dobrze cię znamy, skarbie. Po prostu nad tym pomyśl._

_Jak się sprawuje nowa pani dyrektor? Tutaj, w Tinworth i w całym Londynie, teraz nie mówi się o niczym innym. Doprawdy, czy ludzie nie mają ważniejszych spraw na głowie? Jest mnóstwo problemów, które czekają na rozwiązanie, a oni rozmawiają o nauczycielu. Dla mnie to nic nadzwyczajnego - jest wiele osób o tym samym nazwisku, w Banku Gringotta pracuje na przykład Frankie Weasley. I wierz mi, nie szukam w nim zaginionego brata._

_W domu wszystko dobrze, tylko tak pusto bez was. Babcia Molly zapłakuje się na śmierć, bo nie ma przy sobie ani dzieci, ani wnuków. No cóż, trzeba będzie ją częściej odwiedzać._

_Mama was pozdrawia i śle buziaki._

_Tata_

Jestem bardzo zszokowana tym listem. Niemal krztuszę się sokiem, a potem czytam go jeszcze raz. Ale przecież to nic nie zmienia - i nie powinnam się martwić. Jeśli powiem stanowcze "nie", to nie wyślą mnie do Beauxbatons na siłę.

Zamykam oczy, biorę wdech i staram się o tym nie myśleć. Kocham Hogwart i nie zamierzam nigdzie wyjeżdżać. Brakowałoby mi tych majestatycznych murów, wielu uśmiechniętych, znajomych twarzy, wszechobecnych świec, połysku duchów. Z tego, co opowiadała mi mama, Beauxbatons wygląda zupełnie inaczej. I do tego Teddy - nie zniosłabym tylu kilometrów rozłąki. Co innego Hogwart, gdzie możemy się spotykać w Hogsmeade, a co innego Francja!

Odkładam list i wyciągam mniejszy zwitek pergaminu. Pismo na nim jest pismem mamy.

_Kochanie, powiedz Dominique, żeby nie martwiła się o swój komplet odświętnych szat - jest w domu i wyślę go jej przy następnej okazji. Ucałuj wszystkich i pilnuj Louisa,_

_mama._

Niemal się śmieję. To dla niej typowe - troskliwa, nieco roztrzepana kobieta. Louis jest jej oczkiem w głowie, ale gdy coś zbroi, lamentuje po francusku. Nie lubię widzieć jej zmartwionej, więc zazwyczaj mówię, że to, co zrobił, to moja wina. Ale tata ma rację - oboje znają mnie zbyt dobrze. Więc głaszcze mnie wtedy po twarzy i uśmiecha się smutno, a potem robi nasze ulubione czekoladowe naleśniki. Louisowi i tak nie udaje się uciec od kary. Inaczej jest z tatą - jeśli Louis lub Dominique coś zbroją, to różnie bywa. Niekiedy, gdy tata jest w dobrym humorze, przymyka na ich wybryki oko; innym razem potrafi wlepić porządny szlaban i nikt nie ma odwagi mu się sprzeciwić.

Ja rzadko jestem karana. Pierwszy raz był, gdy wróciłam późno do domu cała w błocie i oblepiona jesiennymi liśćmi. Tak skończył się dzień spędzony z Melody.

Nagle przypominają mi się słowa Teddy'ego.

_Jestem więc pewnien, że jutro rano dostaniesz list od rodziców, ale nie martw się, nic się nie stało._

Nic się nie stało? Wyjazd za granicę uważa za "nic"? Prawdopodobnie od razu wiedział, że nie zgodzę się na ten program wymiany, ale nazywanie tego niczym nie było fair. Nie byłam przygotowana na taką wiadomość.

- Hej, masz może przy sobie pióro? - pytam siedzącego obok mnie trzynastoletniego Gryfona, który rozmawiał z George'em. Wytrzeszcza oczy i bacznie mnie obserwuje, a ja unoszę brwi. O co mu chodzi?

- Um, nieważne - potrząsam głową i wracam do listu. Kiedy chowam obydwa do koperty i wsuwam ją do kieszeni, blada ręka wędruje w moim kierunku.

- Proszę - mówi chłopak.

Ma krótkie blond włosy i niebiesko-zielone oczy, a jego twarz jest jeszcze dziecinnie zaokrąglona. Sięgam po pióro, które mi podaje i wyciągam z kieszeni drugą kopertę. Jest w niej list do Teddy'ego, który napisałam tuż po obudzeniu się. Na skrawku pergaminu dopisuję pochyłym pismem tylko:

_PS. Nic? Naprawdę? W każdym razie i tak się nie zgodzę, a ty to doskonale wiesz._

Wkładam list z powrotem do kieszeni i oddaję pióro Gryfonowi.

- Dzięki - mówię.

Ten znów zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać. Odchrząkuje i czerwieni się.

- Jestem Adam - bełkocze.

- No wiem - śmieję się. - Wierz mi, nie żyję w jaskini.

Nie wiem jednak, czy właśnie się śmieje czy krztusi. Patrzę na niego z powątpiewaniem, a potem wzruszam ramionami.

- Tylko w Tinworth - potwierdza, a ja znów unoszę brwi.

- Co ty, piszesz o mnie książkę?

- Nie - odpiera szybko i milknie.

Atmosfera robi się dziwnie ciężka i przesycona czymś mi nieznanym. W każdym razie zaczynam się peszyć pod naciskiem spojrzenia Adama, więc wstaję od stołu.

- Dzięki za pióro - i odchodzę w stronę wyjścia. Nie sprawdzam, czy chłopak patrzy, jak wychodzę. Muszę szybko dotrzeć do sowiarni, by wysłać list i zdążyć na lekcję. Następne są Starożytne Runy z McGonagall, więc nie wypadałoby się spóźnić.

Czułam - ba! Nawet nie liczyłam na to, żeby traktowała mnie jakoś "inaczej", łagodniej. Mimo iż obiecałam, że pomogę uratować jej życie - a właściwie duszę. Wybiegam więc na zewnątrz i ruszam w kierunku sowiarni. Na miejscu wybieram jedną ze szkolnych sów, bo Margueritĕ wróciła do Tinworth. Przywiązuję list do nóżki wyniosłego puchacza i głaszczę go po główce, a potem mówię:

- Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście, kochany. Do Teddy'ego.

Puchacz wydaje z siebie długie "hu-huu" i odlatuje.

Ciekawe tylko, czy Ted będzie u cioci Ginny i wujka Harry'ego. Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo chciałabym, żeby dostał list jak najszybciej. Mogłam go wysłać wczoraj, w niedzielę, ale wolałam odpocząć.

Mam jeszcze chwilkę czasu, więc do szkoły wracam wolnym krokiem.

Zbyt pochopnie podjęłam się rzeczy bardzo trudnej, możnaby rzec niemożliwej do wykonania. Jak mam pomóc McGonagall? Książki? Zapewne przeczytała ich sto razy, a może i tysiąc, więcej niż ja. Eliksiry? Owszem, jestem w nich bardzo dobra, ale skąd wziąć odpowiednią recepturę na antidotum? Potrzebny by był pierwotny przepis, by opracować ilość pojedynczych składników, czas tworzenia i inne ważne detale. Byłoby to niezwykle trudne i ryzykowne, ale jednak możliwe.

Gdyby tylko profesorzy Snape i Slughorn tu byli - z tego, co starsze pokolenie mi o nich opowiadało, byli najlepsi na świecie w dziedzine Eliksirów. To zadanie na pewno wydawałoby się im o wiele łatwiejsze, niż nam.

Dziś w nocy zamierzam jednak iść do biblioteki i poszperać w _tych _działach. Może znajdę chociaż cokolwiek, jakąś maleńką wzmiankę.

Kiedy docieram do drzwi klasy, zostaje jeszcze minuta do dzwonka.

Swoją drogą lepiej, żebym nawet w myślach Minerwę nazywała Lucindą, albo chociaż McGonagall. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co mi się może wyrwać w nieodpowiednim momencie. Tak, zdecydowanie tak będzie lepiej.

Jest mi chłodno, bo nie ubrałam swetra, więc obejmuję się ramionami.

Lucinda się spóźnia. Dookoła słyszę przeróżne szepty - od tych zmartwionych, przez pomruki obojętności, po te bluźniercze. Złoszczę się na tych ostatnich, ale nie pozwalam sobie na powiedzenie czegokolwiek. Wchodzimy do klasy i każdy siada na swoim miejscu, ale profesorka zjawia się dopiero po dwóch minutach.

- Dzień dobry - mówi, a ja nie mogę nic wyczytać z jej twarzy. Wyjmuję podręcznik, różdżkę i pióro z kałamarzem.

- Coś się stało, pani profesor? - pyta Lucy złośliwym tonem, a jej oczy błyszczą niebezpiecznie.

- Dyrektor ma jednak swoje obowiązki, pannno Goyle i są one ważniejsze, niż strata trzech minut czasu przez grupkę nastolatków - odpowiada Lucinda i włącza projektor. Lucy milknie.

McGonagall przez całą lekcję na mnie nie patrzy. Zamiast skupiać się na runach, odczytywaniu tekstu z przydzielonej mi tabliczki, czekam. Aż w końcu czuję na sobie jej spojrzenie. Gdy jednak kieruję wzrok w jej kierunku, ona już jest zajęta wykładem o Zachariaszu Pobladłym.

Wzdycham.

* * *

**Biblioteka, 10 września 2017 rok**

Słyszę, jak zegar stojący w kącie wybija północ. Zatykam uszy, bo dźwięk jest tak głośny, że aż rani. Kiedy cichnie, znów wracam do czytania jednej z książek. Nosi tytuł "_Antidota: jak je opracować?_". Jest ona tak gruba, że nie zdążę jej przeczytać przez jedną noc, więc postanawiam zabrać ją ze sobą do dormitorium. Nic mi nie da to, że nie prześpię nocy, a potem będę chodzić zaspana. Rozłożę sobie jej czytanie na trzy dni, po półtorej godziny wieczorem.

Wsuwam książkę do torby, by chwilę potem zamrzeć. Słyszę kroki, zbyt wyraźne, bym musiała się domyślać, czy zmierzają w kierunku biblioteki. To pewnie Filch, ale jakoś nie bardzo mnie to niepokoi - kiedy byłam w pierwszej klasie, budził jeszcze w niektórych lęk, ale szybko wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, jak stary, niedołężny i nieszkodliwy jest.

Więc siedzę spokojnie na chłodnej posadzce i zasuwam zamek torby, a kiedy wstaję i podnoszę lampę, w progu zjawia się Filch. Najpierw wygląda na zdziwionego, ale potem dostrzegam, jak drgają mu nozdrza. Jest wściekły, bo ja jestem spokojna.

- Dobry wieczór - mówię.

- DOBRY WIECZÓR! - wrzeszczy i wytrzeszcza oczy. - JA CI DAM DOBRY WIECZÓR! DO LOCHU! DO LOCHU! - nagle zaczyna się krztusić, więc opiera się o futrynę i chwyta za serce.

- Niech się mną pan nie przejmuje, ja właśnie idę - dodaję ciepło, bo mimo, że on nigdy nie był w stosunku do mnie miły, to dla mnie wciąż jest biednym staruszkiem ze ślepym kotem.

- Do pani dyrektor - charczy. - I bez żadnych sztuczek.

Wzruszam ramionami. Mogę iść, przy okazji pokażę jej, co znalazłam.

- Niech pan idzie do łóżka, panie Filch, pójdę sama.

- Idę z tobą. CO, MYŚLISZ ŻE TYLKO TY TAK MNIE PRÓBOWAŁAŚ WYKIWAĆ?! GORSI OD CIEBIE BYLI! - znów zaczyna wrzeszczeć, a ja milczę. Za dużo dla moich uszu jak na jeden raz.

* * *

**Gabinet dyrektorki, 10 września 2017 rok**

W gabinecie jest sucho i ciepło - nie to, co w bibliotece. W kominku wesoło strzela ogień, rzucając cienie na portrety wiszące na ścianie. Jedni śpią, jeszcze inni udają, że śpią, a trzeci - są całkowicie rozbudzeni. Do tych ostatnich należy profesor Albus Dumbledore, który bawi się jakimś srebrnym urządzeniem. Ramy jego portretu są pięknie rzeźbione, złote.

- Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze - mówię, a Filch znów czerwienieje, jakby chciał coś wykrzyczeć, ale nie może.

- Dobry wieczór, Victoire - uśmiecha się i odstawia owo urządzenie na bok.

- Mydopanidyrektor - wyrzuca z siebie Filch.

- Do Lucindy? Och, ale ona już dawno śpi.

- To trzeba ją obudzić! - charczy. - UCZNIOWIE SPACERUJĄ PO SZKOLE W NOCY!

- Nie widzę takiej potrzeby, Argusie. To należy do twoich obowiązków, zgłaszanie wybryków uczniów do ich opiekunów. Profesor McGonagall ma pod sobą Gryffindor, a Victoire, jak sądzę, jest z Ravenclawu, prawda? - starzec unosi brwi, a na jego wargach błąka się łagodny uśmiech.

- ALE ONI SOBIE Z TEGO NIC NIE ROBIĄ! - wrzeszczy.

- Argusie - mówi ostro Dumbledore. - Nie krzycz, proszę. Zajmę się Victoire, możesz wracać do siebie.

- Nie mogę - potrząsa głową woźny.

Jestem coraz bardziej zagubiona w tej sytuacji. Ich rozmowa nie ma wyraźnego sensu.

- Och, chodzi ci o to, że jestem martwy? - pyta Albus.

Krztuszę się powietrzem, wybałuszam oczy. Dumbledore jest uśmiechnięty, w jego oczach tańczą iskierki rozbawienia. Jak można mówić o swojej śmierci z takim spokojem? Wręcz ze śmiechem?

Nie potrafię tego pojąć, bo śmierć wydaje mi się straszna. Potężna, owiana czarną mgłą - przychodzi, zaczyna uwodzić cię delikatną, słodką pieszczotą, a potem znienacka przebija ci serce srebrnym sztyletem. Boję się śmierci i potrafię się do tego przyznać.

Wujek Harry był przez moment Panem Śmierci. I cóż mu z tego przyszło? Nic. Ona i tak zabierze go prędzej, czy później.

- T-tak - burczy Filch. - Nie można powierzyć ucznia komuś, kto nie istnieje.

Dumbledore śmieje się.

- Rozumiem. W takim razie idź już, a ja zawołam profesor McGonagall.

Filch mruczy coś, co brzmi jak "Brnc". Unoszę brwi, kiedy wychodzi i trzaska za sobą dzrzwiami.

Zapada cisza, przerywana jedynie trzaskaniem ognia. To ja odzywam się pierwsza.

- Nie zawoła pan profesor McGonagall, prawda? - pytam.

Albus kiwa melancholijnie głową, a potem wskazuje mi gestem dłoni krzesło. Siadam na nim i zaciskam dłonie na torbie z książką.

- Widzisz, Victoire, wstydzę się.

To zaskakuje mnie jeszcze bardziej, niż fakt, że rozmawiam z kimś, kto teoretycznie nie żyje.

- Czego, panie profesorze? - pytam nieśmiało, bo nie jestem pewna, czy to nie jest zbyt zuchwałe z mojej strony.

- Tego, iż czasem trzeba kłamać. Tego, że i ja od czasu do czasu muszę powiedzieć coś niezgodnego z prawdą. "Nowa prawda" tak powiedziałby ktoś, kto popiera to, co robi. Wierzysz w _inną prawdę_, Victoire?

Milczę.

Mimo to nie zastanawiam się długo nad odpowiedzią - niemal zawsze mówię to, co myślę.

- Dla dobra sprawy, czasami tak - potwierdzam, choć jest mi wstyd.

Dumbledore chyba widzi płomienne rumieńce na mojej twarzy, bo uśmiecha się ciepło, a potem mówi:

- Człowiek pozbawiony wstydu nie jest człowiekiem.

Marszczę brwi.

- Panie profesorze, bo ja nie bardzo rozumiem. Do czego pan zmierza?

Mężczyzna wzdycha, a moje ręce zaczynają być lodowate jak styczniowy śnieg. Tak mocno zaciskam je na torbie, że knykcie zaczynają bieleć.

- Nie chciałbym, byś mieszała się w sprawy profesor McGonagall - chcę zaprzeczyć, ale ucisza mnie jednym spojrzeniem. - Próba ratowania jej straconej duszy to intryga. Diabielnie zła intryga, bo czarna magia to nie czwartkowa herbata. Siedemnastoletnia uczennica nie może być w coś takiego wplątana. Tajemnice wymagają wielu "innych prawd", poświęceń, utraty więzi, których nie da się odbudować. Nie marnuj swego życia, Victoire. To zbyt wiele jak na młodzieńcze serce. Minerwa musi pomóc sobie sama.

- W jaki sposób? - szepczę.

- Proszę, Victoire, rób to, co powinna robić każda młoda czarownica. Ucz się, baw się, żyj. Nie wkraczaj na teren czarnej magii. Profesor McGonagall zapędziła się o jeden, mały krok. Widzisz skutki.

- Panie profesorze, przepraszam za moje zuchwalstwo, ale sądzę, że powinnam powiedzieć to, co myślę. Pan jest jednym z niewielu czarodziei, którym udało się tak dobrze, dogłębnie poznać czarną magię. Tak, bo mimo, iż z niej pan nie korzystał, znał ją pan. Czy przyniosło to panu zgubę? Błędy - owszem, jak mniemam było ich trochę, prawda? Ale wiedział pan przez to, jak z tą magią walczyć, ocalił pan wiele ludzkich istnień. Profesorze Dumbledore, niech pan mi pozwoli pomóc profesor McGonagall. Nie chodzi tu o to, że chcę poznać czarną magię. Chodzi o chęć ocalenia życia osoby, którą widziałam dzień w dzień, która dbała i dba o moją edukację, o moje dobro. Proszę.

Były dyrektor milczy.

Ja wpatruję się w ogień płonący w kominku i rumieńce na moich policzkach są jeszcze czerwieńsze. Wydusiłam z siebie tak wiele, że teraz żałuję. Chociaż z drugiej strony to lepiej, niż miałabym wymyśleć _inną prawdę. _

- Moja droga, nie mogę cię przed niczym powstrzymać, gdyż jestem tylko odciskiem duszy na płótnie. Mimo to wciąż trzymam się swojego zdania.

- Rozumiem - kiwam głową i wstaję. - To ja już pójdę. Niech pan powie pani profesor, że byłam.

Kiedy jestem już pod drzwiami, zatrzymuje mnie głos Dumbledore'a.

- Ach, Victoire - dodaje już cieplejszym tonem. - Zapewne zainteresuje cię fakt, że pierwszy weekend w Hogsmead jest wcześniej. Czternastego września.

- Naprawdę? - dziwię się. Zazwyczaj Hogsmeade'owe weekendy zaczynają się od końca września. Mimo to nie narzekam, bo bliższy termin to bliższe spotkanie z Teddym. - Dziękuję za wiadomość, dobranoc.

- Dobranoc - słyszę jeszcze, a potem zamykam drzwi.

* * *

**Dormitoria Dziewczyn, Wierza Ravenclawu, 10 września 2017 rok**

Widzę tabliczkę z napisem "Klasa 5" i zatrzymuję się przy niej. Nie pukam, żeby nie obudzić koleżanek Dominique, tylko wchodzę po cichu i zatrzymuję się przed jej łóżkiem.

- Hej - szepczę i potrząsam nią lekko. Wierci się, mruczy coś niezrozumiale. - Obudź się.

Unikam ciosu pięścią w twarz. Mimo, że Donna zrobiła to przez sen, mam do niej pretensje.

- Obudź się, Stephen tu jest - syczę.

Zrywa się błyskawicznie, zaplątuje w kołdrę, wyrzuca z siebie kilka przekleństw, ale ostatecznie się budzi.

Stephen zawsze działa. Jest ich trójka - Arabella, Stephen i Dominique. Są przyjaciółmi od pierwszej klasy, ale rok temu, gdy byli w czwartej, Donna wyznała mi, że czuje do Stephena coś więcej. Kiepska sprawa, ale przynajmniej mogę ją dobudzić.

- Stephen? - mruczy i rozgląda się po pokoju sennym wzrokiem. Jej lokatorki nadal śpią, a jedna nawet chrapie głośniej, niż chwilę temu.

- Tylko żartowałam.

- Zwariowałaś? Która jest w ogóle godzina? - pyta.

- Druga - odpowiadam. - Chodź do Pokoju Wspólnego, musimy pogadać.

- O maatko, "musimy pogadać" nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego - przeczesuje rudoblond włosy dłonią. Mimo, że ma dopiero piętnaście lat, jest piękna. Kiedy byłyśmy małe, czasami jej zazdrościłam. Ona ma gęste, lśniące blond włosy z rudymi refleksami - ja, zwykłe, idealnie proste, jasnoblond. Ona duże, brązowe oczy - ja zielono-niebieskie, przeciętne. Ja drobna, chudziutka, ona wręcz perfekcyjna.

Ale przeszło mi. Teraz już się nie przejmuję wyglądem. Są ważniejsze sprawy na świecie.

Przez takie myślenie chyba przypominam ojca.

_"__Doprawdy, czy ludzie nie mają ważniejszych spraw na głowie?__"_ przed oczyma miga mi list od niego.

- Jeśli nadal będziesz przeklinać, to może tak wróżyć - mruczę i pomagam jej się wyplątać z kołdry.

- To były zaklęcia obronne! - chichocze.

- Pewnie mugolskie - parskam i ciągnę ją w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego. Siadamy przy kominku, otwieram torbę i wyciągam list z Tinworth. Podaję go siostrze.

Podczas gdy czyta, bacznie ją obserwuję. Mniej więcej w połowie jej źrenice rozszerzają się, a usta zaciskają. W końcu rzuca list na stół.

- To nie fair - burczy.

- Wiem. Ale ja i tak nie pojadę - wzruszam ramionami.

- To dla ciebie aż tak mało ważne? Dziewczyno, to jest Francja! Beauxbatons! - unosi ręce ku niebu.

- Francja czy Anglia. Co za różnica? Równie dobrze może być Japonia. Ludzie są tacy sami.

- Bardzo chciałabym tam pojechać. Zobaczyć, jak to jest. Poznać nowych znajomych.

- Starzy ci nie wystarczają? - unoszę brwi. - Zapomniałaś już o Stephenie?

Znów przeczesuje ręką włosy.

- To nie takie proste.

- Po prostu chciałam ci pokazać ten list, żebyś wiedziała. Ale ja i tak nie pojadę.

- Dlaczego? Jeśli nie ja, to jedź chociaż ty. Wszystko mi opowiesz, zrobisz zdjęcia...

- Donna - przerywam jej. - Ten program może się powtórzy za rok, może za dwa. Wtedy pojedziesz albo ty, albo Louis. Nie zmuszaj mnie do czegoś, czego nie chcę.

- Nigdy cię nie zrozumiem - wzdycha.

- Mam Teddy'ego. Nie potrafiłabym się z nim rozstać. Mam Melody, z nią także nie zniosłabym rozłąki. Nie widziałabym piękna Beauxbatons, bo oczy przysłaniałby mi ból i tęsknota. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz?

Milczy.

- Jest późno. Idź spać, Vic, pogadamy jutro - mówi i wstaje.

- Mama ma ci przysłać twoje odświętne szaty.

Macha lekceważąco ręką i już wspina się po schodach.

- Dobranoc.

Słyszę to słowo już piąty raz tego dnia, a mimo to wiem, że i tak dziś nie zasnę.

* * *

Jestem zawiedziona. Naprawdę nikt nie czyta moich wypocin? No cóż, jeśli tak, to pewnie niedługo zawieszę tego fanficka.

Mimo to lubię pisać, więc jak na razie będę to robić dalej.

**Jogurtowa**


	6. Chapter four

Usnęłam w białej koszulce nocnej sięgającej za kolana. We śnie mam ją o wiele bardziej skąpą, obszytą koronką. Pierwsze, co mnie zadziwia, to fakt, że potrafię racjonalnie myśleć. Nigdy nie miałam takiego snu. Na Wróżbiarstwie mówiliśmy o snach wewnętrznego oka, które były bardzo realne, a po odczytaniu z nich przesłania, można było przepowiedzieć przyszłość. Tyle tylko, że nie wierzę w te bzdury.

Obejmuję się ramionami i rozglądam się. Wydaje mi się, że znam miejsce, w którym się znajduję - jest to komnata o podstawie koła. Na ścianach wiszą świeczniki, ale żadna ze świec nie płonie. Wszystko jest jakby wymarłe. Nawet dywan jest brudny, zakurzony.

Marzną mi stopy, więc idę w kierunku drzwi. Głupotą byłoby tu tak stać do czasu, aż się obudzę. A co może mi się stać? Teoretycznie nic. Przecież może to być dobry sen, niekoniecznie koszmar. Co z tego, że jest bardzo realistyczny?

Klamka ustępuje, zanim w ogóle jej dotykam. Wychodzę na równie ponury korytarz i zdaję sobie sprawę, gdzie jestem.

Hogwart.

Zamek nieoświetlony ani jedną świecą, z mnóstwem pajęczyn i kurzu, ale jednak Hogwart. Widzę znajomy obraz oprawiony w srebrną ramę. Podchodzę bliżej spodziewając się powitania ze strony grupy starszych pań siedzących w ogrodzie. Mimo to, postacie na płótnie milczą jak zaklęte. Co dziwniejsze - w ogóle się nie poruszają. W sumie nie powinnam się dziwić. Hogwart z mojego snu wygląda na wymarły, więc i obrazy pewnie takie są.

Robię kilka kroków głąb korytarza i zaczynam krzyczeć.

Przerażający pisk roznosi się echem, a ja powstrzymuję się, by nie wrzasnąć jeszcze raz. Twarze kobiet zmieniły się - mają teraz puste oczodoły, usta wykrzywione w wyrazie krzyku. Jedna z nich płacze krwią.

Przeraża mnie to. Chcę zatkać oczy, ale boję się ciemności, która wtedy mnie obejmnie. Robię więc kolejne kilka kroków, a gdy spoglądam na płótno pod ostrzejszym kątem, twarze postaci znów są inne. Smutne.

Moje mięśnie tężeją.

Cofam się, a kobiety mają głowy potworów. Robiąc jeszcze parę kroków do tyłu, każdy z ludzi siedzi zastygły w spokoju.

Cholerne iluzje!

Puszczam się biegiem, a mimo to po paru minutach nie czuję zmęczenia. Mijam kilka innych obrazów, każdy z nich jest tego samego typu. Ze strachu skręcają mi się wnętrzności. Zatrzymuję się dopiero na dziedzińcu. Na niebie nie ma żadnej chmurki, a fontanna nie tryska wodą. Jest sucha i spękana. Najbardziej zadziwiającą rzeczą są płatki róż wyścielające ziemię. Czuję je pod nagimi stopami, nawet schylam się, by podnieść kilka. Są w trzech kolorach - białym, czerwonym i czarnym. Są tak intensywne, że aż bolą mnie oczy. To nie blada czerwień, lecz blask rubinu. Nie jest to też zwykła czerń, ale dusza nocy. Nie biel - lecz najczystszy śnieg.

Odrzucam płatki i idę w kierunku fontanny. Nie ma już obrazów, które mogłyby mnie przerazić. Jedyne, co mnie krępuje, to cisza. Tak wyraźna i gęsta, że możnaby ją kroić nożem. Nie słychać nawet stąpania moich stóp, ani oddechu.

Przysiadam na fontannie, wodzę palcem po jej spękanej i chropowatej powierzchni. Tutaj zostanę.

Nigdy wcześniej Hogwart nie wydawał mi się tak ponury i straszny. A dziedziniec jest spokojny.

- Pięknie tu, prawda? - słyszę.

Dźwięk ludzkiego głosu przeraża mnie jeszcze bardziej, niż obrazy. Może dlatego, iż nie usłyszałam żadnych kroków, nie wyczułam ciepła innego ciała?

Spoglądam w stronę przybysza.

Jest to chłopak. Możnaby nawet rzec, że mężczyzna - o kruczoczarnych włosach i szmaragdowych oczach. Ma na sobie wojskowe buty i skurzaną kurtkę, a jego koszulka przedstawia logo zespołu Black Sabbath. Ręce ma skrzyżowane na torsie, opiera się ramieniem o ścianę.

To niesprawiedliwe.

On ma ubrania wprost z Mediolanu, a ja paraduję w koszulce nocnej? Dziękuję ci, Boże, za moje piękne sny.

Parskam niczym rozwścieczona kotka.

- O czym pomyślałaś? - pyta znów.

- O niczym ważnym - ucinam.

Mam wrażenie, że skądś go znam. Czuję, że jest to ktoś, kogo widziałam naprawdę wiele razy. Mimo to nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć. Patrząc na jego twarz widzę bladą skórę i lśniące oczy. Nie mogę dostrzec więcej, co wydaje się dziwne, gdyż wszystko po za nim jest tu takie realne.

Ale nie przejmuję się.

To tylko sen, a gdy się obudzę, nie będę już nic pamiętać.

- Myślisz o mnie - mówi, a jego usta wykrzywiają się w grymasie zadowolenia.

Egoista.

- Skąd ta pewność? - ja też krzyżuję ręce na piersiach, bo zaczynam się czuć skrępowana.

- Potrafię to i owo.

- Jesteś czarodziejem? - myślę o legilimencji.

- Jak dla kogo.

- A dla kogo jesteś? - irytuję się.

- Czasami kobiety po spędzonej ze mną nocy tak mnie nazywają - rechocze.

- Jesteś obleśny - stwierdzam i znów przenoszę wzrok na fontannę. Po murku wspina się biedronka. Jedyne żywe, _normalne_ stworzenie w tym śnie.

- A ty prawie dorosła - słyszę. - Wstydzisz się rozmawiać o seksie niczym nastolatka.

Czuję, jak zaczynają mi płonąć policzki. Kim on jest, że śni mi się i jeszcze ze mnie drwi?

Zaczyna mnie to denerwować, więc sięgam po biedronkę, a ta śmiga mi po dłoni. Mam nadzieję, że kiedy podniosę wzrok, chłopaka nie będzie. Siedzę w ciszy przez minutę czy dwie, a potem - gdy biedronka wzbija się w powietrze - ośmielam się spojrzeć w lewo.

Wciąż tam jest. Jego spojrzenie wwierca mi się w duszę, gryzie w płuca, łaskocze w brzuch.

- Jesteś czarodziejem? - pytam po raz kolejny.

- Dla niektórych.

- Czyli nie.

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

Tak bardzo brakuje mi różdżki. Mogabym go spętać jakimś zaklęciem, sprawić, by zamilkł. Albo przynajmniej bym nią w niego rzuciła.

- To może jesteś mugolem?

- Za to _ty_ jesteś czarownicą - ignoruje moje pytanie, a potem schyla się i podnosi kilka płatków. W drodze z ziemi w powietrze zamieniają się w trzybarwną, pachnącą różę. Jej zapach dociera nawet do mnie, choć siedzę dobre dziesięć metrów od niego.

- Czasami mężczyźni po... - zaczynam go przedrzeźniać, ale milknę. Zaczyna iść w moim kierunku, jego wojskowe buty nie wydają nawet najmniejszego dźwięku.

- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś - mówię.

- Boisz się mnie? - pyta z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

- Nie. I tak zaraz się obudzę.

Podaje mi różę, a ja chwytam ją w drżącą dłoń. Bardzo staram się, by taka nie była, ale prawdę mówiąc, trochę się jednak boję.

Łodyżka jest giętka, nieco wilgotna. Oszałamiający zapach płatków jest tak intensywny, że aż boli mnie nos. Odkładam kwiat na murek fontanny.

- Wiesz, w snach można robić wszystko - mówi mężczyzna, a potem siada obok mnie.

- Udam, że nie słyszę aluzji w twoim głosie - szepczę, a ten zaczyna się śmiać. Echo niesie jego baryton dalej i dalej.

- Lubię cię, Victoire. Różnisz się od innych czarownic.

- No cóż, ja cię nie lubię - odpowiadam. - Nie wiem nawet, jak masz na imię.

- I się nie dowiesz - stwierdza spokojnie.

- I właśnie dlatego cię nie lubię.

- Ale drżysz.

- Zimno mi - kłamię. - Nic dziwnego, skoro jestem ubrana tylko w cienką koszulkę.

Chłopak lustruje mnie bacznie, a na jego wargi znów wpływa ironiczny uśmieszek. Mam go dość.

- Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, mogę ubrać cię w coś innego.

- A co ty masz do tego? To mój sen, nie jestem twoją lalką barbie.

Wzrusza ramionami, a mi nagle zaczyna brakować tchu. Łapię się za brzuch, ale zamiast delikatnego materiału koszulki napotykam na szorstki, wykrochmalony materiał.

Mam teraz na sobie rubinowoczerwoną, wiktoriańską suknię z gorsetem. Fałdy spódnicy spływają po murku fontanny niczym krwawe fale, a czarne sznurki krępują mnie w pasie. Dopiero po kilku wdechach i wydechach przyzwyczajam się do trudności oddychania.

Spoglądam na nieznajomego, a potem przekrzywiam głowię. Wbrew sobie jestem zaintrygowana.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? - pytam.

- Sny są podatne na ludzki umysł. Musisz tylko chcieć - mruczy.

Wbijam wzrok w fontannę i wyobrażam sobie, jak tryska z niej woda. Czekam i czekam, a mimo to nic się nie dzieje.

Chłopak się śmieje.

- Skupianie się nie polega na wytrzeszczaniu oczu - i dalej się śmieje.

Krzywię się i już mam cofnąć rękę, gdy nagle strumienie krystalicznej, chłodnej wody muskają mi palce. Przesuwam ręką w tę i w tę stronę, a potem wybucham śmiechem jak małe dziecko.

Szybko jednak ulatuje ze mnie radość, bo woda zamienia się w krew.

- Przestań! - warczę i cofam szybko dłoń.

Nie wiem, czy to moja złość spowodowała, że krew znów zmieniła się w wodę, czy to był _on._

- Brawo - mówi, a potem wstaje.

Znów przelewam wodę między palcami, wesołe kropelki pryskają mi na szyję.

- Czas wstawać, księżniczko - słyszę.

Przenoszę na chłopaka wzrok.

- Powiesz mi, dlaczego Hogwart jest taki ponury? - pytam.

- Może innym razem.

- A będzie inny raz? - dziwię się.

- Dzień dobry, Victoire.

I wtedy się budzę.

* * *

**Uliczka Główna ****w ****Hogsmeade, 14 września 2017 rok.**

Mijają już dwa dni, a mimo zapewnień Nieznajomego nie było "innego razu". Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, bo na wspomnienie zmor z obrazów przechodziły mnie ciarki. Z drugiej zaś - było to intrygujące przeżycie. Sen, który wydaje się być jawą. Możliwość zmieniania go na zawołanie.

Kuszące.

Wczoraj skończyłam czytać książkę, którą wzięłam z biblioteki cztery dni temu. Nie dowiedziałam się z niej nic, czego bym już nie wiedziała. Mimo to postanowiłam, że jeszcze ją sobie zostawię, bo gdybym miała oryginalną recepturę eliksiru Slughorna, mogłabym coś zdziałać. Przy najbliższej okazji poproszę o nią McGonagall. Czy mi ją da? Wątpliwe, ale można próbować.

Dopiero dwa tygodnie roku szkolnego, a mamy już tyle nauki, że czasami godzinami mam przed oczyma wzory starożynych run, wykresy z mugoloznawstwa, listy składników do poszczególnych eliksirów. Radzę sobie, ale Melody nie za bardzo, więc mam jeszcze więcej na głowie, bo jej pomagam. I w dodatku Philip wciąż męczy mnie o te eliminacje do drużyny quidditcha Krukonów. Czasami czuję, że w końcu mu ulegnę, ale potem oczami wyobraźni widzę pękające w szwach stadiony i mówię stanowcze "nie".

Dziś jest naprawdę słonecznie i ciepło. Uczniowie zdjęli szaty i teraz wszędzie mnóstwo nagich łydek i odkrytych ramion. Sama mam na sobie tylko dżinsowe spodenki, koszulkę i rzymianki. Wszyscy cieszą się z ostatnich dni lata.

Dzień po rozmowie z Dumbledore'em wysłałam Teddy'emu list z datą wypadu do Hogsmeade i teraz siedzę na jednej z ławek przy głównej ulicy. Czytałam książkę, którą wzięłam ze sobą, ale teraz widzę Melody idącą w moim kierunku, więc odkładam ją na bok.

- Urocza jak zawsze - śmieję się, a przyjaciółka wzrusza ramionami. Lubi swoje nazwisko, więc mogę sobie bezpiecznie żartować.

- Mam sprawę - mówi i siada obok mnie. Na palcach lewej ręki ma co najmniej trzy pierścionki, które lśnią w słońcu. - Jak dobrze wiesz, nie mam ochoty oglądać Teda, bo robiłam to już przez sześć lat dzień w dzień i to mi wystarczy do końca życia.

Parskam śmiechem.

- To już wiem.

- No właśnie, więc... ja, hm. Się z kimś spotkam.

- Z MARCUSEM! - syczę, a potem zaczynam rechotać.

- No tak.

- I mi nie powiedziałaś - robię urażoną minę. - A miałaś na to czternaście dni.

- Nie, bo tak właściwie to on mnie spytał wczoraj.

- No to masz przebaczone.

Melody wywraca oczami.

- Strasznie się stresuję - burczy.

- Nie masz czego, podobasz mu się. Wystarczy, że będziesz sobą.

- Będę sobą - piszczy przenikliwie. - Wszyscy to samo, a ja nie potrafię być sobą _przy nim._

- Gdybyś nie potrafiła, to by cię nie zaprosił.

- A czy on czasami nie robi tego, no wiesz - z litości? - pyta niepewnie.

- Ma jakiś powód do litości? Nie sądzę. Więc nie bądź głupia, Mel.

Opiera głowę o moje ramię, a ja wpatruję się w szczyty Hogwartu górujące nad Hogsmeade.

- Chciałabym kiedyś znaleźć taką miłość, jak ty i Ted.

- Wiesz... - wyznaję cicho. - Czasami się nas tym zastanawiam.

- Nad czym? - pyta zdziwiona.

- Nad naszą miłością.

- Nie sądziłam, żeby było w niej coś do zastanawiania się - prycha.

- Chodzi mi o to, że... posłuchaj. Tyle lat nawet na mnie nie spojrzał i dopiero dwa lata temu zaczął się inaczej zachowywać. A potem powiedział mi, że mnie kocha.

- I?

- To mnie zastanawia. Da się w kimś zakochać ot tak?

- A czy ty pokochałaś go ot tak?

Zagryzam wargę. Oczywiście, że nie. Kochałam go od zawsze, nawet gdy uparcie mówiłam, że to nie prawda.

- Nie. To znaczy od małego myślałam, że go nie lubię, ale tak naprawdę tylko to sobie wmawiałam. I zauważyłam to dopiero później.

- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może miał tak samo, geniuszu?

- Czy ja wiem? Na niego leciała każda dziewczyna w szkole. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu akurat na mnie zwrócił uwagę.

- Bo jesteś inna. Wyjątkowa.

Przypomina mi się chłopak ze snu i mimowolnie się krzywię. Naprawdę aż tak "inna" jestem?

- Widzę Marcusa. Pa, Vic, kopnij ode mnie Teddy'ego - śmieje się i odchodzi.

Patrzę jeszcze, jak podchodzi do Gryfona i jak jej sprężyste kroki robią się coraz to bardziej wolne z każdym metrem. Będę trzymała kciuki, żeby jej randka się udała.

Wracam do książki, ale zdążam przeczytać tylko pięć stron, bo ktoś siada obok mnie.

I tym _ktosiem _nie jest nikt inny, jak Teddy.

Jego włosy wciąż są łagodnie turkusowe, a oczy błyszczą. Na jego widok czuję stado motylków w brzuchu i dziwię się, że nie zmienia się to od ponad dwóch lat. Czyżby to naprawdę była prawdziwa miłość?

Tak, chyba tak. A przynajmniej z mojej strony.

- Cześć, mała - mówi, a ja odkładam książkę na bok i rzucam mu się w ramiona. Czuję znajomy zapach wody kolońskiej, wdycham go całymi płucami i myślę: _Jestem w domu._

- Cześć, Teddy.

- Merlinie, ale za tobą tęskniłem.

- Ściemniasz - śmieję się. Obejmuje mnie ramieniem, a ja podciągam kolana pod brodę.

To tylko dwa tygodnie, a ja czuję, jakbyśmy się nie widzieli co najmniej kwartał.

- Może.

Daję mu kuksańca w żebra, Teddy zaczyna się śmiać.

- Za Hogwartem też tęsknię - mówi.

- Nie wątpię. Ale teraz jest trochę inaczej.

- W jakim sensie?

- Na pewno ludzie są inni - wzdycham. - Ostatnie dwa roczniki to byli sami fajni ludzie. Teraz w szkole już mało takich. Sami plotkarze.

- To niefajnie - krzywi się.

- Co ty nie powiesz - uśmiecham się i kładę mu dłoń na policzku. Przyglądam się każdemu turkusowemu włoskowi w jego dwudniowym zaroście, a potem składam na jego ustach pocałunek. Przyciska mnie do siebie mocniej, a ja czuję, jak palą mnie wnętrzności. Coś pragnie się ze mnie wyrwać, wyjść na wolność.

Zaczynam się śmiać, aż w końcu kulę się w jego ramionach. Teddy do mnie dołącza, a kiedy przechodnie rzucają nam zdziwione spojrzenia, mówi:

- Nie mam pojęcia, z czego się śmiejemy.

Chowam twarz w dłoniach i dalej chichoczę. Ja też tego nie wiem. Sama obecność Teddy'ego sprawia, że czuję się niewyobrażalnie lekko i radośnie. Ani ostatni sen, ani rozmowa z Dumbledore'em nie jest w stanie zepsuć mi humoru.

Wstaję i pakuję książkę do torby, a potem zakładam ją na ramię. Teddy mnie obserwuje.

- Chodź - wyciągam do niego rękę. Chwyta ją i chwilę potem idziemy już główną uliczką w kierunku "Trzech Mioteł".

- A gdzie Mały Diabeł? - pyta Ted.

Unoszę brwi.

- Melody? Na randce.

- Wow. Kim jest ten nieszczęśliwiec? - śmieje się.

Wymierzam mu kolejnego kuksańca.

- Męski bokser - pokazuje mi język.

- Ciesz się, że nie mam różdżki - też wytykam mu język, chociaż wciąż zastanawiam się, dlaczego on i Melody tak się nie lubią. Może chodzi o to, że nie licząc rodziny są najważniejszymi osobami w moim życiu? Naprawdę nie wiem, ale ich zacięta rywalizacja trwa niemal od zawsze.

- Nie marudź - mówi i bierze ode mnie torbę, a potem wiesza ją sobie na ramieniu. Słodkie. Ale też śmieszne.

- Wiesz, jak teraz wyglądasz? - pytam rozbawiona.

- Na pewno bardzo seksownie - mruczy i idzie dziarskim krokiem.

- Poczekaj - mówię i odsuwam zamek torby, by wyjąć z niej aparat. Odsuwam się na kilka kroków i zdejmuję wieczko z obektywu. - Powiedz: quidditch!

- QUIDDITCH! - krzyczy i szczerzy zęby, a przechodząca obok Lucy unosi w pogardzie brwi i odrzuca do tyłu włosy. Dziwne, że powstrzymała się od komentarza. Ale to ja mam z tego korzyść, więc nie narzekam.

KLIK.

Chowam aparat do torby z myślą, że wyjdzie z tego piękne zdjęcie na szafkę nocną. Dochodzimy właśnie do baru, gdzie jak zwykle jest bardzo tłoczno. Zajmujemy jeden ze stolików w kącie, gdzie jest otwarte okno, więc owiewa nas chłodne powietrze. Podchodzi do nas pomocnica Madame Rosmerty - Mary. Zamawiam dwa kremowe piwa, a Teddy unosi brwi.

- Czasami mogłabyś wypić trochę czegoś mocniejszego.

- Nie sądzę - krzywię się.

Teddy widząc moją kwaśną minę stara się naprawić błąd.

Jestem człowiekiem twardo stąpającym po ziemi. Czasami słyszę, że jestem nudna. Czy to prawda? Nie wiem. Lubię rozrywkę, nie trzymam się tak sztywno zasad, ale mam swoje pewne granice. Teddy je zna, ale sam jest moim przeciwieństwem. Dla niego zabawa to część życia. Rzadko można go zobaczyć poważnego. Mnie bardzo często, zwłaszcza ostatnio.

- Spokojnie, mała, kto powiedział, że mówię o Ognistej Whiskey - śmieje się, a ja wywracam oczami.

- A co, może o pitnym miodzie? - parskam.

- O, właśnie - pstryka palcami dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy Mary przynosi nam dwa pełne kufle.

Staram się nie zmrużyć oczu jak kocica, kiedy bezczelnie szczerzy się do Teddy'ego.

DOBRA. STOP.

W co ja się zamieniam? Już żadna dziewczyna nie może się uśmiechnąć do mojego chłopaka? Przecież gardzę takimi osobami, które są zazdrosne o byle co, ale mimo to - ziarenko zazdrości gdzieś tam we mnie jest. I chyba wiem, dlaczego.

Boję się.

Boję się, że Teddy tak naprawdę mnie nie kocha. Słyszałam to wyznanie z jego ust parę razy, od tych dwóch lat nigdy mnie nie zranił. Owszem, bywały poważniejsze kłótnie, ale zawsze niemal po kilku dniach do siebie wracaliśmy.

Tak, jak mówiłam Melody - jestem pełna obaw. Przy Teddym się zapominam, ale są takie momenty, kiedy nachodzą mnie burzliwe myśli. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, co on we mnie widzi. I to mnie przeraża. Czy to możliwe, że gwiazda quidditcha, obiekt zainteresowania wszystkich dziewczyn zakochał się w zwykłej, cichej Victoire? Brzmi jak kiepski scenariusz do komedii romantycznej.

- Hej, wszystko w porządku? - pyta troskliwie.

- Tak, nieważne - otrząsam się z zamyślenia i upijam łyk piwa.

- Słaba z ciebie kłamczucha - mówi i odchyla się na krześle, bacznie mnie obserwując.

- Aż tak to widać? - pytam zrezygnowana. Nie chcę wplątać się w kłamstwo, bo Teddy i tak to pozna.

- Rumienisz się - mówi.

Cholera.

- To było do przewidzenia - odruchowo dotykam dłonią policzka.

- Więc o co chodzi? - nie jest na mnie zły, więc czuję się nieco lepiej.

- Nie powiem ci, bo będziesz się śmiał. Albo, czy ja wiem, wygłosisz mi kazanie.

- Ja? - śmieje się. - Naprawdę tak sądzisz?

Kiwam głową.

- To musi być kiepsko.

- Nie, to nic takiego. Opowiedz mi raczej, co tam słychać na Pokątnej.

- To, co zawsze. A teraz mów - dalej drąży temat.

Kurczę, ale się wpakowałam. Czternaście dni wystarczyło, żeby zapomnieć, jak bardzo Teddy jest uparty.

- Daj spokój, to nie jest temat, o którym się rozmawia przy piwie. Po za tym nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać w nieporozumieniu.

- Chyba wiem, o co chodzi.

- Naprawdę? - dziwię się.

- Taak, no wiesz - przyznaje niechętnie. - W wakacje uciąłem sobie pogawędkę z Małym Diabłem.

- Nie - syczę. - Co ci nagadała?

- To, co zwykle, czyli że jeśli cię skrzywdzę, to mnie wypatroszy i powiesi sobie w sypialni nad łóżkiem. Ale wspomniała też o czymś innym i proszę, nie wiń jej za to. Dobrze zrobiła, że mi powiedziała.

- Do czego dążysz? - mrużę oczy.

- Victoire, ja nie mogę pojąć... jak możesz wątpić w to, że cię kocham? Po prawie dwóch latach? - pyta i widzę w jego oczach żal.

Teraz pewnie wyglądam jak burak. Policzki płoną mi żywym ogniem, a sama czuję się niczym w pułapce. Przysięgam, że zabiję Melody. Jeszcze dziś.

- Wiem, że tego nie zrozumiesz. Wystarczyłoby, że te dwa lata temu rozejrzałbyś się w Hogwarcie. Byłeś gwiazdą. Szkolnym dowcipnisiem, czempionem quidditcha, obiektem westchnień niemal wszystkich dziewczyn w szkole. A ja kim byłam?

Chce mi przerwać, ale uciszam go ruchem ręki.

- Mogę stwierdzić, że teoretycznie nikim. Kujonka i nudziara z piątej klasy, nic tylko siedzi w książkach. Nikt, naprawdę nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. I nagle mówisz mi, że mnie kochasz. Ciągle mnie to gryzie. No dobrze, znaliśmy się od dziecka, ale dlaczego, do licha, ktoś taki jak ty miałby na mnie zwrócić uwagę? _Na mnie,_ kiedy miałeś pod sobą grupę śliniących się na twój widok seks-bomb?

Teddy chowa twarz w dłoniach i milczy.

Przed sobą ma nietknięte kremowe piwo, podczas gdy ja swojego wypiłam już połowę. Robię to chyba dlatego, żeby już więcej nie mówić.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś nikim? - pyta Teddy. Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze widzę, ale chyba ma łzy w oczach.

Nie, chyba jednak tylko mi się wydaje.

- I to wszystko moja wina - szepcze. - To ja dokuczałem ci niemal dzień w dzień, śmiałem się z twoich okularów i podkradałem książki. Byłem idiotą. Zamiast powiedzieć ci wprost, że cię kocham... ja sam kreowałem ci twoją samoocenę. Nie jestem pewien, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, jakim darzę cię uczuciem, ale czuję, że to było ze mną od zawsze. Jak gdybym się z tym urodził, jakbyśmy byli sobie przeznaczeni. Na nic mi się zdało chodzenie z innymi, bo kiedy się z nimi całowałem, zawsze widziałem przed oczyma ciebie. Czy to były rude loki, czy czarne dredy - zawsze widziałem tylko platynę. Nieważne, czy to były brązowe czy zielone oczy. Dla mnie były niebieskie. Ale zamiast ci o tym powiedzieć, udawałem, że mam cię gdzieś. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego żałuję.

Zaciskam mocno powieki, bo nie chcę płakać. Nie przy tych wszystkich ludziach, nie przy Lucy, która siedzi po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

Obchodzę stolik dookoła, siadam Teddy'emu na kolanach i mocno się w niego wtulam. A jednak on płacze. Czuję, jak słone krople spływają po moich włosach.

To chyba trzeci raz w życiu, kiedy widzę go tak milczącego i smutnego.

Ciepło jego ciała mnie koi, jego szorstkie ręce mocno mnie obejmują.

- To nie twoja wina - szepczę i odnajduję jego usta. Są mokre od łez, ale nadal ciepłe i miękkie.

Nic mnie teraz nie interesują otoczenie i ludzie, jesteśmy tylko my.

Gwiazda Hogwartu i Nikt - wbrew ideom świata.


	7. Chapter five

**Dormitoria dziewczyn,**** wierza Ravenclawu,**** 14 września 2017 rok**

Zamykam za sobą drzwi, zdejmuję z obolałych nóg buty i z westchnieniem ulgi wędruję w kierunku łóżka. Philippa śpi, a Melody czyta jakąś książkę. Na mój widok uśmiecha się szeroko, więc wnioskuję, że jej randka nie poszła źle.

- Nikt cię nie przyłapał? - pyta, a ja potrząsam głową.

Godzina ciszy nocnej zaczęła się już jakiś czas temu, ale udało mi się wrócić z Hogsmeade bez szwanku. Dzień spędzony z Teddym był cudowny. Wiele sobie wyjaśniliśmy i potem już nie wracaliśmy do tych cierpkich spraw, tylko cieszyliśmy się sobą. Dopiero niedawno się rozstaliśmy, a ja już zaczynam odliczać dni do kolejnego weekendu w Hogsmeade. Dwa tygodnie to naprawdę wiele.

Rzucam się w ubraniu na łóżko i przymykam oczy.

- Aż tak dobrze było? - śmieje się Melody.

- I tak cię zabiję. Ale nie teraz. Na razie nie mam siły - mruczę.

- Powiedział ci? - syczy.

Słyszę, jak zsuwa się z łóżka i wdrapuje na moje. Popycha mnie, żeby zrobić sobie miejsce, a ja otwieram oczy. Loki swobodnie spływają jej po ramionach, a oczy troskliwie lśnią.

Kiwam głową.

- Nie powinnaś była z nim o tym rozmawiać.

- Victoire, proszę. Zrozum mnie. Miałam prawo się o ciebie martwić.

- Wiesz, jakie to było dla mnie żenujące? - krzywię się.

Wzdycha.

- Powiedz, jak się teraz czujesz? - pyta znienacka.

Przenoszę wzrok na sufit i wzruszam ramionami. Jak się czuję?

Mimo tej rozmowy - wspaniale. Dawno nie byłam tak szczęśliwa. Niemal całkowicie zniknęły wcześniejsze wątpliwości, które zżerały mnie od środka. Teddy robił wszystko, co tylko się dało, żebyśmy zapomnieli o zmartwieniach i spędzili resztę dnia w śmiechu. I udało mu się, a teraz leżę uśmiechając się w kierunku sufitu jak głupia.

- Wspaniale - powtarzam na głos.

- Więc jednak wyszło ci to na dobrze. Nie możesz mnie obwiniać za coś takiego - odpowiada Melody.

- Masz rację. Ale Teddy Teddy'm, bardziej jestem ciekawa, jak ci poszło z Marcusem - uśmiecham się.

Mel się rumieni. Jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach zaczyna się bawić włosami.

- Całkiem fajnie - przyznaje.

Unoszę brwi.

- Nie stać cię na bardziej rozbudowaną wypowiedź? - śmieję się.

- Było... fajnie - powtarza się. - Ale nie jakoś za wspaniale. Chodziliśmy po Hogsmeade, byliśmy nad jeziorem, a potem w "Trzech Miotłach". Na koniec mnie pocałował.

Podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej.

- To świetnie! - dziwę się. - Ale jest jakiś haczyk, tak?

- Sama do końca nie wiem. Spodziewałam się huraganu w brzuchu i fajerwerków, a było tak... zwyczajnie. To chyba nie to.

- Melody, jak to może nie być to? Wzdychałaś do Marcusa już od kilku miesięcy.

- No właśnie! Podziwiałam go, bo jest naprawdę wspaniały, słodki i miły, ale... chyba go nie kocham. Zrozumiałam to, kiedy się całowaliśmy. Czułam jego obejmujące mnie ręce i wiedziałam, że powinny należeć do kogoś innego.

- Skarbie - szepczę i obejmuję ją. - Spróbuj. Miłość nie zawsze przychodzi od razu. Marcus jest naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem i widać, że coś do ciebie czuje.

- Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? Tobie miłość przyszła nagle - mówi z wyrzutem.

Prycham.

- Tak to wszystko widzisz? Potrzebowaliśmy kilku lat, żeby wreszcie zrozumieć, co między nami jest.

Zamyśla się na dłuższą chwilę, a potem wzdycha.

- Masz rację. I chyba tak zrobię - dam nam szansę.

Uśmiecham się.

- Wiesz, że chcę twojego szczęścia? - pytam.

Kiwa głową.

- To dobrze. Jutro muszę iść... - zaczynam, ale milknę.

CZERWONY ALARM.

Chciałam powiedzieć, że jutro muszę iść do McGonagall, ale padłoby za dużo pytań. Męczy mnie ukrywanie tego wszystkiego przed Melody, ale wciąż nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam jej powiedzieć. Nie chodzi o to, że jej nie ufam. Wręcz przeciwnie - ufam jej całkowicie. Ale... czuję, że tak samo jak Dumbledore nie chciałaby, żebym brała w tym udział. Wynikłyby z tego same kłótnie.

CZERWONY ALARM, naprawdę. Co mam teraz powiedzieć?

Melody unosi brwi.

- Tak? - pyta.

- Do... uhm, na trening Drużyny Quidditcha - strzelam, a potem gryzę się w język tak mocno, że zaczyna cieknąć z niego krew. Co ja do cholery zrobiłam?

- Co?! - dziwi się Melody. - Nie żartuj!

- No... chcę spróbować swoich sił - mówię, bo nie mam pojęcia, jak odkręcić to, co zaczęłam.

- Ale ty nie jesteś w drużynie - mruży oczy.

Myśl, Victoire!

- Jestem.

- Kwalifikacje już były, a ty nie brałaś w nich udziału - mówi podstępnie.

- Nie, ale Philip widział, jak latałam w Tinworth i przyjął mnie ot, tak.

Melody nie wierzy własnym uszom, jej źrenice są powiększone, a policzki zaróżowione. Ja pewnie wyglądam jak płonący fajerwerek.

- No dobra... a co z twoją tremą przed występami publicznymi? - pyta.

- Dam sobie radę - kłamię gładko. Co ja narobiłam...

- Wow. Za dużo rewelacji jak na jeden raz. Czemu mi wcześniej nie powiedziałaś?

- Bo sama nie wierzę w to, co robię - szepczę i zwlekam się z łóżka.

Czuję się brudna. Splamiona kłamstwem wobec najlepszej przyjaciółki.

Jeśli gorąca kąpiel nie pomoże...

I nagle nachodzi mnie myśl - kłamstwo stanie się prawdą, jeśli rzeczywiście będę w drużynie.

* * *

**Dormitoria chłopców, wierza Gryffindoru, 16 września 2017 rok**

- Cześć, Louis - mówię, otworzywszy wcześniej drzwi.

- O rany, nie możesz chociaż pukać? - jęczy brat.

Adam był właśnie w trakcie zdejmowania koszulki, kiedy wchodziłam. W sumie w pokoju jest ich czterech - Louis, Kacper, Misha, no i Adam właśnie.

Mieszanka różnych krajów. Jedynie Adam jest czystej krwi Anglikiem. Mój brat ma francuskie korzenie, Misha - brat Marcusa - rosyjskie, a Kacper polskie. Całkiem fajna rzecz słyszeć, jak przekrzykują się każdy z innym akcentem.

- Pukałam - unoszę brwi i wskazuję za siebie kciukiem. - Nie moja wina, że drzecie się jak banda małp i nic nie słyszycie.

Misha się czerwieni, nie wspominając już o Adamie. Kacper ma na ustach zawadiacki uśmieszek, a Louis jak zwykle stara się wyglądać na kilka lat starszego. Jakoś nie bardzo mu to wychodzi.

- To nie fair, że my nie możemy wchodzić do waszych pokoi - mruczy.

Opieram dłoń na biodrze i parskam śmiechem.

- Bo w waszym przypadku nie ma obawy, że wparuję i zobaczę to, czego nie powinnam zobaczyć. Chyba, że chodzicie po dormitorium nadzy.

Misha się krztusi.

- W przypadku Adama nie ma co zobaczyć, więc wpadaj śmiało - rzuca Kacper i wychodzi. Znów unoszę brwi. Ale oni się lubią, po prostu koleżeńska miłość na miarę wszechświata.

- To co chciałaś? - pyta Louis.

- Mieszkasz po przeciwnej stronie zamku, więc chyba tylko raz czy dwa cię widziałam przez te dwa tygodnie. To aż takie dziwne, że chcę z tobą porozmawiać?

- Troszkę - uśmiecha się.

Odwzajemniam uśmiech i przytulam go. Może i ma już trzynaście lat, ale wciąż jest moim małym braciszkiem. Co najlepsze, wcale nie wstydzi się ze mną rozmawiać przy kolegach, czy nawet przytulać. Kto by się tego po nim spodziewał? Nikt, kto nie zna go tak dobrze, jak ja.

Z Louisem łączy mnie całkiem inna więź niż z Dominique.

Kiedy ona wspinała się na toaletkę mamy i niezdarnie malowała twarz szminką, ja karmiłam małego Louisa. Ona oglądała kolorowe czasopisma, a ja czytałam bratu bajki na dobranoc. To on przychodził do mnie w nocy, bo miał koszmary. Nie do rodziców - do mnie. Czuję się z nim naprawdę zżyta, ale ostatnio ta więź nieco rdzewieje. Louis ma swoich znajomych, ja mam swoich. On mieszka w wierzy Gryffindoru, ja - Ravenclawu. Ani jedna z naszych dróg nie przecinają się w żadnym punkcie. To trochę rozczarowujące. I przykre zarazem.

Czochram mu blond czuprynę i szczerzę zęby. Tak trudno w nim dostrzeć tego brzdąca, którym kiedyś był. Teraz jest niemal mojego wzrostu i czuję się z tym głupio. Zwłaszcza że on jeszcze rośnie, więc prawdopodobnie za kilka lat będę mogła mu się schować pod pachę.

- Dostałam list od rodziców, ale pewnie Donna ci już mówiła, prawda? - pytam i siadam na jego łóżku. Trzeba przyznać, że pokój jest zniewalający w negatywnym znaczeniu. Słowa "chłopcy są niechlujni" nabierają prawdziwego sensu. Ale przynajmniej mogę swobodnie oddychać, to plus.

- Coś tam wspominała. Ale ostatnio mało rozmawiamy. Przeważnie tylko chodzi i jęczy - wzdycha.

- Pewnie o ten wyjazd do Beauxbatons.

- No - kiwa głową. - Nie wiem, co ona w tym widzi. Chyba chodzi jej o tych _français bombe sexuelle - _wywraca oczami. - Ja tam się cieszę, że nie mogę jechać. Co innego za te dwa lata. Wtedy może pojadę. Może.

- Coś cię tu trzyma? - śmieję się.

- Kobieta - buczy Misha, ale zaraz milnie pod naciskiem mojego spojrzenia.

- Zamknij się - warczy Louis. Przenosi na mnie wzrok i dodaje: - _Ne l'écoutez pas, il invente._

_- _Właśnie tak powiedziałby winny - unoszę kąciki ust w uśmiechu.

- Uch - jęczy. - Możesz sobie iść? Irytujesz mnie.

- To było do mnie? - pyta się Misha.

- No chyba nie do niej - wskazuje na mnie Louis i ku mojemu zdziwieniu Misha wstaje. Jest już przy drzwiach, kiedy zatrzymuje się i posyła mi mściwe spojrzenie.

- Ma na imię Jetta - i znika za progiem.

- _Eh bien, j'emmerde!_ - wrzeszczy Louis.

- Myślisz, że jak zaklniesz po francusku, to cię nie zrozumiem? - mówię i patrzę na brata groźnie. Wciska ręce do kieszeni.

- Kiedy ja już nie mogę! Naprawdę, nie wytrzymam z nimi. Sama widziałaś, jacy są. Czasami muszę sobie klnąć na nich po francusku, bo wtedy nie wiedzą o co chodzi i się tym nie przejmują, a mi jest lżej.

- Mało mnie to obchodzi. Po prostu nie przekllinaj. Przynajmniej nie przy mnie.

- Nie jesteś moją mamą.

Milknę.

- Przepraszam - mówię po chwili namysłu. - Nie chcę, żebyś tak o mnie myślał. To co to za Jetta?

- Nie zaczynaj - mruży oczy.

- No weź, powiedz - śmieję się. - Ładna chociaż?

- Nie. Nie lubię jej.

Mimowolnie przypomina mi się Teddy i to, że także ukrywał swoje uczucia pod maską zatytułowaną "Nie lubię jej". Krzywię się, ale zaraz udaję, że to uśmiech.

- Słaby z ciebie kłamca. Za dobrze cię znam.

- Mówisz jak tata - śmieje się.

- Kolejny rodzic do kompletu - wywracam oczami.

Louis siada obok mnie.

- Nie przejmuj się, wcale nie jesteś taka zła.

- Dziękuję - burczę nieprzekonana. - Ale co to za Jetta?

- Przestań, Misha ci bzdur nagadał.

- Nieważne. I tak was kiedyś zobaczę - wzruszam ramionami.

- Niekoniecznie.

- Daj spokój, w Hogwarcie nawet ściany mają uszy. Dosłownie. Jak byłam w drugiej klasie, to Freddie wyczarował na ścianie ogromne ucho, które wydawało z siebie okropny smród. I miało kędzierzawe włosy, fuj.

- Czasem żałuję, że go tu nie ma. Ostatnio jest strasznie nudno, nic się nie dzieje.

- Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz to zmienić.

- No wiesz, tylko że już spróbowałem... - mówi niechętnie, a ja unoszę brwi.

- Coś ty znowu zrobił?

- Nic takiego, ale Hestia mi wlepiła szlaban - krzywi się.

- To ta, która was uczy Numerologii? - pytam. Mamy dwóch nauczycieli; Hestia Fletchey uczy młodsze klasy, a Septima Vector starsze. Ta pierwsza doszła jakieś dwa lata temu, czyli jeszcze nie miałam z nią styczności. Prócz widywania jej na Wielkiej Sali, oczywiście.

- No - potwierdza. - W każdy czwartek mam sprzątać puste klasy.

- Mogło być gorzej. Co zrobiłeś?

- Naprawdę nic takiego... po prostu powiedziałem to, co myślę.

Wzdycham.

- Jetta cię nie broniła?

- SPADAJ! - wrzeszczy i rzuca we mnie poduszką. Uchylam się, zanim zdąża trafić mnie w twarz. - I tak nas nie zobaczysz, bo nie ma żadnych NAS.

- Dobra, porozmawiamy kiedy indziej, bo pierwsze mam Eliksiry i muszę dorwać Philipa przed dzwonkiem, żeby usiąść z nim w ławce - wstaję i podnoszę torbę z książkami z podłogi.

- A co z Teddym? - unosi brwi.

- Matko, czy dla was siedzenie w jednej ławce z osobą innej płci to zdrada? Mam do niego sprawę, to wszystko.

- Sprawę do Philipa?- dziwi się.

- Nieważne. Trzymaj się, ja idę. Wczoraj wysłałałam odpowiedź do rodziców, więc pewnie w następnym tygodniu przyślą kolejny list z paczką ze słodyczami. Przyniosę ci - mówię i ruszam w kierunku drzwi. Dopiero wtedy zauważam, że w pokoju ciągle jest Adam. Siedział tak cicho, że o nim zapomniałam. Teraz jednak napotkałam jego wzrok, którzy przeszył mnie na wylot. Na ułamek sekundy zatrzymałam się. Nie było jednak sensu dopytywać się, o co mu chodzi, bo śpieszyłam się na lekcje.

- Cześć - słyszę głos brata.

- Cześć - odpowiadam i już mnie nie ma.

* * *

**Lochy, 16 września 2017 rok**

Niemal w ostatniej chwili dobiegam pod klasę. W tłumie siedmioklasistów odnajduję Philipa, który rozmawia z Nathanielem. To z tym Puchonem siedzi w ławce na Eliksirach, a teraz ja będę musiała wymyślić coś, żeby go przekonać, by tym razem usiadł gdzieś indziej.

- Cześć - mówię zdyszana. - Nate, mam prośbę.

Nathaniel patrzy na mnie zdziwiony, potem przenosi wzrok na Philipa i dopiero po kilku sekundach odpowiada. Głos ma lekko zachrypnięty.

- Spoko.

- Możesz dziś usiąść z Melody? Proszę.

Tym razem jego oczy są wielkie jak spodki od filiżanek. Otwiera usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamyka i tak w kółko.

Nagle rozumiem swoją gafę.

- O Boże, nie! - macham szybko rękoma. - Nie chodzi mi o to, żeby was swatać, czy coś, tylko muszę porozmawiać z Philipem.

Nate ze świstem wypuszcza z siebie powietrze, a Philip wybucha śmiechem.

- Matko - podsumówuje krótko.

- Ta - policzki zaczynają mi płonąć ze wstydu.

- Całe szczęście - mówi Nathaniel. - Wiesz, nie mam nic przeciwko twojej koleżance, ale ja tak jakby... nie gustuję w dziewczynach.

Otwieram usta ze zdziwienia i dopiero po chwili udaje mi się przypomnieć, że to niegrzecznie. Philip odruchowo odsuwa się od Puchona o krok.

- Stary... - zaczyna.

- Dobra, niezbyt śmieszny żart - wzdycha Nate. - To cześć.

Bo w tym samym momencie na horyzoncie pojawia się profesor Zang powiewając swoją butelkowozieloną szatą. Trzymam się blisko Philipa i już za moment oboje siedzimy w ławce na samym tyle klasy.

Muszę przyznać, że wcześniej nie nawiązywałam z Nathanielem bliższego kontaktu, więc pierwsza rozmowa z nim naprawdę mną wstrząsnęła. Najpierw mówię głupią gafę, a potem chłopak rzuca jakimś kiepskim żartem.

- On tak zawsze? - pytam cicho Philipa.

- Co, Nate? Czasami - wzrusza ramionami.

Wyjmujemy podręczniki, różdżki i inne przybory z szafek, a potem profesor zaczyna lekcję. Wiem, że przymajmniej przez pięć minut będzie mówił o eliksirze, który mamy przygotować, więc spokojnie zaczynam rozmowę z Krukonem.

- Chciałaś o czymś pogadać? - pyta, a ja ze zdziwieniem zauważam, że jego oczy w nikłym świetle lochów są niesamowitego koloru. Jak gdyby błękitne, ale jednak boki źrenicy lśnią zieloną poświatą.

- Taa - mruczę. Nagle cała pewność ze mnie odpływa, a intensywne zapachy różnych wywarów wwiercają mi się w mózg. Czuję się przytłoczona. - Chodzi o quidditcha. Tego cholernego, nieszczęsnego quidditcha.

- To znaczy? - widać, że jest niepewny.

- Mogłabym być w drużynie? - szepczę.

Jest jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony.

- Jeszcze kilka dni temu zarzekałaś się, że nie przyjdziesz na eliminacje.

- No tak, ale... coś mnie przekonało. Proszę - spojrzałam na niego ślepkami szczeniaczka, a przynajmniej to usiłowałam zrobić. Chyba mi nie wyszło, bo parsknął śmiechem.

- Co pana tak śmieszy, panie Bell? - pyta głośno profesor, a ja zaczerwieniona odwracam wzrok.

- Nic, panie profesorze - odpowiada speszony Philip.

- W takim razie proszę się zachowywać jak normalny człowiek - mówi Zang i odwraca się w kierunku tablicy. Pojawiają się na niej kolejno składniki jak i sposób przygotowania Eliksiru Upojenia. Nauczyciel zapewnia nas, że jeszcze nikomu w szkole nie udało się go uważyć poprawnie - prócz dwóch czy trzech wyjątków - więc nie oczekuje tego po nas, ale ma nadzieję, że uda nam się to co najmniej "znośnie".

Skutki są przedziwne: eliskir wprawia człowieka w stan ekstazy, skłania go do robienia głupich rzeczy i mało co się po nim pamięta.

- Ojej, czyli to coś takiego jak pigułka gwałtu? - pyta nagle Susan. Zang w zdziwieniu unosi brwi.

- Jaka pigułka?

- No... - zaczyna niepewnie Puchonka. - Mugole taką mają. Z tego, co słyszałam, to objawy są takie same.

- Panno Flay - wzdycha profesor, ale już dalej go nie słucham. Korzystam z okazji, żeby dokończyć rozmowę z Philipem.

- To co? Wiem, że spieprzyłam, bo masz już cały skład, ale...

- Wcale nie mam całego składu - przerywa mi czarnowłosy. - Jeden ze ścigających mi odpadł, bo dostał groszopryszczki.

- No to z nieba mi spadasz!

- Tylko, kurczę, muszę mieć pewność, że mnie nie olejesz.

- Słucham? - dziwię się. - Niby dlaczego?

- Bo wiem, że wcale nie chcesz być w tej drużynie. Przecież widzę. Musisz mieć inny powód.

Czy to aż tak oczywiste? Aż tak łatwo można mnie przejrzeć? Przez chwilę jestem na siebie zła, ale potem wzdycham.

- Masz rację - mówię. Nie ma sensu go okłamywać. Nie musi znać całej prawdy, ale może chociaż ziarnko. - Ale będę się przykładać, obiecuję. Jeśli zawalę, to możesz mnie nawet wywalić po pierwszym meczu.

- Akurat tak bardzo zaangażowanego gracza mi brakuje - wywraca oczami, ale kąciki jego ust unoszą się ku górze. - Dobra, wchodzisz.

- Dzięki! - szepczę z ulgą i już przez resztę lekcji mało co rozmawiamy.

* * *

**Wielka Sala, 16 września 2017 rok**

- Wiesz, Nate jest całkiem fajny - mówi do mnie Melody podczas lunchu. Na talerzu ma trochę wołowiny z brokułami, które swoją drogą bardzo lubi. Ja nie jestem głodna, więc po prostu siedzę i rozglądam się na sali z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Coś ty taka wesoła? - Melody mruży oczy, kiedy nie odpowiadam.

"A czemu nie?" myślę.

Byłam u McGonagall i po wygłoszeniu kazania pod tytułem "TO SZALEŃSTWO!" w końcu stwierdziła, że przy najbliższej okazji, gdy będzie w domu, poszuka receptury Slughorna. Oczywiście zapewniła mnie też, że "przy najbliższej okazji" może oznaczać nawet Boże Narodzenie, więc żebym się tak nie ekscytowała. Zdziwiłam się wtedy, bo przecież nie mamy wiele czasu. Objawy mogą pojawić się z dnia na dzień, może nawet jutro!

Ostatecznie udało mi się ją przekonać, by dała mi tę recepturę za tydzień. Warunkiem jest jedynie to, że nie będę mogła sama pracować - McGonagall ma mi przydzielić kogoś do nadzoru. Kogoś, komu ufa.

- Nie ufa mi pani, pani dyrektor? - spytałam wtedy.

- Voldemortowi też kiedyś zaufano - stwierdziła krótko.

Zabolało mnie to, ale przynajmniej mamy jakiś punkt zaczepienia. I to mnie tak bardzo cieszy. Może naprawdę uda mi się jej pomóc?

- Tak jakoś - wzruszam ramionami, ale Melody wciąż mnie obserwuje.

- Knujesz coś?

Prycham.

- Człowiekowi już się nie można uśmiechnąć, bo od razu go oskarżają o knucie diabelskich intryg. Smacznego.

- Dziękuję - odpowiada i nabija na widelec kawałek wołowiny. Jej ręka właśnie wędruje ku ustom, kiedy sztywnieje. - Idzie tu!

- Kto? - marszczę brwi i rozglądam się.

- Marcus! - syczy i odkłada widelec z powrotem na talerz.

Mimo, że przeczesuję wzrokiem całą salę, nigdzie go nie widzę. Dlatego też niemal dostaję zawału, kiedy słyszę głos Gryfona tuż za mną.

- MERLINIE! - wrzeszczę.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć - Marcus siada obok Melody. Mówią sobie "cześć", a potem on całuje ją w policzek.

Markotnieję trochę, bo chciałabym porozmawiać z przyjaciółką. Najwyraźniej będę musiała to zrobić przed snem - resztę lekcji mamy osobnych. Mam już wstawać od stołu, kiedy ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawia się obok mnie Philip.

- Co wy macie z tym wyrastaniem z ziemi? - wkurzam się. Serce tłucze mi się w piersi niczym spłoszony kanarek. Już drugi - jeśli nie trzeci - raz tego dnia.

Krukon ignoruje moją uwagę.

- Przeglądałem drużynowe stroje i myślę, że stara szata po Florence będzie na ciebie dobra.

Zaciskam zęby. Florence jest jędzą. Wyjątkowo wredną i _ładną_ jędzą. Jest z rocznika Teddy'ego, czyli nie widziałam jej już dwa lata, ale mimo wszystko wciąż jej nienawidzę. Miała wiele śliniących się do niej fanów, a i tak musiała uczepić się Teda. Po skończeniu Hogwartu chyba wyjechała gdzieś do Rumunii zajmować się smokami. Nie jestem pewna, ale prawdopodobnie pracuje z Charliem.

A niech ją tam spalą.

- Chyba będzie trochę za duża. Ale okej - uśmiecham się lekko do Philipa, choć w środku jestem zła. Szata Florence na pewno będzie za duża. Dziewczyna w siódmej klasie była ode mnie o wiele szersza w biodrach i udach, nie wspominając o innych miejscach. Mniej więcej dlatego też miała tylu wielbicieli.

- Trening jest jutro o szesnastej. Nie zapomnij - mówi i odwzajemnia uśmiech.

- Będę pamiętać.

Czegoś takiego nie da się zapomnieć. Trening trenigiem, ale co będzie z prawdziwym meczem? Wytrzymam pod presją widowni?

Wzdycham.

- Też masz teraz historię magii, prawda?

Kiwa głową.

- Idziesz ze mną? - pytam.

Melody wybucha perlistym śmiechem i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Przynajmniej ona dobrze się bawi.

- Jasne - odzywa się Philip i razem wychodzimy z Wielkiej Sali. W połowie wysokości schodów pęka mu torba i rozlegają się zduszone śmiechy. Chłopak klęka, by pozbierać książki, a ja rozglądam się za źródłem głosów. Dostrzegam ich za filarem. Grupka drugoroczniaków zatacza się ze śmiechu.

Ze złością ruszam w ich kierunku i nim Philipowi udaje się zapytać, gdzie idę, już jestem kilka metrów dalej.

- Naprawdę? Aż tak was to śmieszy? - warczę. Dopiero wtedy mnie zauważąją. Znam ich tylko z widzenia, więc nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jakie imiona noszą. Ale tylko jeden z ich trojga ma w ręce różdżkę, więc syczę:

- Ty. Minus dziesięć punktów od... - spoglądam na plakietkę przyszytą do jego szaty. - Slytherinu.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić - mówi odważnie i krzyżuje ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Ach, tak? Niby dlaczego?

- Bo nie jesteś prefektem.

Parskam niczym rozwścieczona kotka. Kciukiem wskazuję na Philipa stojącego tuż za mną.

- Ale on jest.

- Naprawdę? - pyta niepewnie jeden z drugoroczniaków. Najwyraźniej złą ofiarę sobie wybrali.

- Idziemy - mówi "lider" grupy i z grymasami na twarzy wszyscy znikają. Z daleka jeszcze słyszę, jak rzuca w moją stronę obelgi.

Torba Philipa jest już naprawiona.

- Chodź, Vic - mówi.

- Chyba mnie trochę poniosło - krzywię się. - Nie potrzebnie tak krzyczałam.

- Pięć punktów to niedużo, a przynajmniej wiedzą, że nie powinno się z tobą zadzierać - uśmiecha się pod nosem.

- Tylko tworzę sobie kolejnych wrogów. Powinnam się trochę wyluzować - wzdycham.

- Daj spokój. Ja też ostatnio na wszystko się wściekam. To przez tę naukę.

- Ty? Przecież jesteś chodzącą oazą spokoju- uśmiecham się.

- Jasne - prycha. - Teraz mamy lekcję z Binnsem, więc pewnie i tak oboje zaśniemy. Dobrze nam to zrobi.

Słowa Philipa są najczystszą prawdą. Już po pięciu minutach nudnego wykładu chłopak układa się wygodnie na ławce i zamyka oczy. Profesor nic sobie z tego nie robi, chociaż chyba z pięć osób drzemie z głowami na drewnianych blatach. Krąży plotka, że kiedy Binns opowiada, to umysłem cofa się w czasie i nie kontaktuje z rzeczywistością. Bzdury. Ale przynajmniej nie kara za spanie na lekcji.

Wcześniej uznałabym takie zachowanie za niegrzeczne, ale teraz ziewam przeciągle, zatkawszy usta dłońmi. Głos profesora-ducha jest monotonny i płynny niczym kołysanka. Powieki same mi opadają, więc nie protestuję. Zrobię sobie notatki z podręcznika, nic się nie stanie. Podpieram dłońmi podbródek tak, aby było mi wygodnie i wpadam w objęcia Morfeusza.

Nie udaje mi się nawet rozpoznać otoczenia, w jakim się znajduję, a już wiem, że to nie jest _zwykły_ sen.


	8. Chapter six

Znów jestem w tej samej komnacie. Kominek wygląda tak ponuro, jak ostatnim razem, a dywan pokrywa kilkucentymetrowa warstwa kurzu. Dziwne, że nie zostały na niej ślady moich stóp. Teraz jednak nie mam na sobie skąpej koszulki nocnej, tylko falbaniastą, purpurową suknię z obcisłym gorsetem spływającą do ziemi. Włosy - w rzeczywistości związane w koński ogon - spływają mi miękką kaskadą na ramiona i plecy.

Fakt, iż nie mam przy sobie różdżki, sprawia, że czuję się naga. Hogwart wciąż jest wymarły i pełen dziwnych, przerażających rzeczy, a ja - bezbronna.

Postanawiam pójść na dziedziniec. Sen jest bardzo realistyczny i wiem już, że nie będzie on należał do przyjemnych. Już raz coś takiego przeżyłam - z _Nieznajomym_ w roli głównej.

Wydawał się on tak żywy, iż czasami przyłapuję się na tym, że myślę o nim jak o prawdziwej osobie. A przecież jest tylko postacią wykreowaną przez moją wyobraźnię. Zaczynam wariować.

Wychodzę na opustoszały korytarz i przez moment w mojej głowie świta myśl: "A gdyby tak pójść do Zakazanego Lasu?". Co by się wtedy stało? Czy stworzenia w nim mieszkające byłyby straszniejsze niż te mi znane?

Patrząc jedynie przed siebie - by nie napotkać wzrokiem trupich obrazów - znajduję pierwsze okno. Wyglądam przez nie, ale aż do horyzontu pnie się mleczna mgła. Sprawia to wrażenie, jak gdyby Hogwart dryfował po śnieżnobiałym oceanie.

Gdybym tak skoczyła?

- Nie rób tego - słyszę ostry baryton gdzieś zza moich pleców. Nie dowracam się. Wiem, kto do mnie zawitał i wcale się z tego powodu nie cieszę.

Wspinam się na parapet i usadawiam na nim. Mroźny wiatr chłosta moją twarz, nagie ramiona i ręce. Spoglądam na Nieznajomego wyzywającym wzrokiem.

- Dlaczego? - pytam zarozumiale. - Przecież to tylko sen, nic mi się nie stanie.

Chłopak znów ma na sobie wojskowe buty, skórzaną kurtkę i luźny T-shirt (tym razem z logo zespołu "Metallica"), ale mimo to w jego wyglądzie jest coś nowego. Zniknęła cała frywolność, a pojawiła się zaciętość. Czuję, jak przeszywa mnie wzrokiem i serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić. W oczach błyszczy mu szaleństwo, ale także strach; mięśnie ma napięte, jak gdyby szykował się do skoku. Czego się boi?

- Zejdź.

- Nie - odpowiadam.

- Zejdź - powtarza ostro, a ja, niczym pięcioletnia dziewczynka, upieram się i na przekór mu syczę:

- Nie.

Chłopak mruży oczy i oboje przez chwilę milczymy. Dostaję gęsiej skórki, bo jest mi zimno, a włosy od wiatru wlatują mi do ust.

- Zejdź - mówi, a po chwili dodaje: - Proszę.

- Dlaczego tak ci zależy? - pytam z nieukrywaną ciekawością w głosie.

- Nie chcę, żeby ci się coś stało - mruczy cicho, a ja wysoko unoszę brwi i śmieję się.

- Przecież to sen! Tak naprawdę siedzę w ławce na Historii Magii. Co mi się może stać?

- Po prostu zejdź z tego parapetu, do jasnej cholery! - wybucha Nieznajomy, a ja drgam nieznacznie.

- Merlinie, nie gorączkuj się tak. Już schodzę. O, popatrz - zsuwam się na podłogę. - Zadowolony?

Kiwa głową. Nagle przypomina mi się, że nie powiedziałam na głos tego, iż zastanawiam się nad skokiem, a mimo to zareagował. Marszczę brwi.

- Potrafisz mi czytać w myślach?

Nie wygląda na zdziwionego.

- Czasami - odpowiada krótko.

- To znaczy kiedy? - usiłuję się dowiedzieć.

- Wtedy, kiedy twoje myśli krzyczą.

Jego odpowiedź jest równie dziwaczna, jak sam on i wszystko dookoła. Cały ten sen. Chciałabym się już obudzić. Szczypię się w ramię, ale jedynie przysparzam sobie bólu. Nieznajomy wciąż tu jest, a ja nadal mam na sobie sukienkę wprost z epoki odrodzenia.

- Nic nie rozumiem - mówię.

- Wiem. Ale wkrótce wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Obiecuję - uśmiecha się delikatnie, bez ironii. Wyciąga w moim kierunku dłoń i kiwa na nią zachęcająco. - Chodź ze mną. Pokażę ci coś.

Patrzę na jego rękę z wahaniem i niechęcią. Nie chcę go dotykać. Sama jego obecność w moim śnie sprawia, że czuję się nieswojo i robi mi się sucho w gardle. Wydaje mi się _za prawdziwy_. Gdybym go dotknęła i poczuła ciepło jego skóry, jeszcze bardziej by mnie to utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że on naprawdę istnieje. A przecież nie może. To jest po prostu realistyczny sen, nic więcej.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy to taki dobry pomysł - szepczę. Nie chcę przyznać na głos, że się go boję.

Teatralnie przewraca oczami.

- Daj spokój. Nic ci nie zrobię.

- A powiesz mi, jak masz na imię? - pytam.

- A co ma jedno do drugiego? - dziwi się.

- Wiesz, żebym chociaż trochę znała człowieka, który zamierza mnie zaprowadzić w nieznane mi miejsce - odpowiadam gorzko.

- "Przecież to tylko sen. Co mi się może stać?" - przedrzeźnia mnie. I wychodzi mu to zaskakująco dobrze.

Owiewa mnie dziwna, szara mgła, czuję ciepło w każdym zakątku mojego ciała. Coś we mnie pęka.

- TY NIE ISTNIEJESZ! - krzyczę znienacka. Nagle dociera do mnie, jak poważnie traktuję te sny. To czyste szaleństwo! Jak można się przejmować opinią iluzji człowieka? Przecież nic tu nie jest prawdziwe. Ani muślin mojej sukni, ani kruczoczarne włosy chłopaka. Nawet te majestatyczne mury!

- Kim jesteś? Dlaczego mi się śnisz? - pytam słabym głosem.

- Victoire, nie jesteś sobą. Widzę... w twoich oczach. Znalazł cię.

Wkurzam się. Czuję, jak zaczynają mi się trzęść dłonie.

- Kto mnie znalazł? - warczę. - O czym ty bredzisz?

Nieznajomy podchodzi coraz bliżej. Automatycznie się cofam, ale moje plecy napotykają jedynie chłodną ścianę. Skupiam się na mojej różdżce. Przypominam sobie dotyk gładkiej brzozy z jednym, maleńkim sękiem tuż przy rączce i pulsowanie mocy włosa jednorożca. Mija dłuższa chwila, zanim ją przywołuję. Pojawia się w mojej dłoni z cichym pyknięciem. Wyciągam ją w kierunku chłopaka.

- Nie podchodź do mnie - mówię. - Chcę się obudzić.

- To zależy tylko od ciebie. Musisz zamknąć oczy i pomyśleć o miejscu, w którym zasnęłaś. O zapachach w nim dominujących, cichych odgłosach.

- Nie zamknę oczu w twojej obecności.

- Pozwól mi cię uleczyć - szepcze.

- NIE JESTEM CHORA! - krzyczę.

- Tylko opętana.

- CO?!

Zaciskam mocno palce na brzozowej różdżce. Szaleństwo. Po obudzeniu się pójdę do madame Pomfrey po jakiś lek. To nie jest normalne, żeby człowiek śnił tak realistycznie.

- Budzę się. Żegnaj - po powiedzeniu tego, zamykam oczy. A przynajmniej usiłuję. Jakaś siła mi tę czynność uniemożliwa. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że nie łzawię, a jednak nie mogę nawet mrugnąć. - Co mi zrobiłeś?

- Ja nic. To Abaddon, który z jakiegoś powodu nie chce, żebyś się obudziła - mówi. Podchodzi krok bliżej i wyciąga powoli rękę w moim kierunku. - Pozwól mi udowodnić.

- Protego totalum - mówię i dłoń chłopaka napotyka niewidzialną barierę, która go odpycha. Zrezygnowany cofa się. - Jaki Abaddon?

- Mój... mój brat. Wystarczy ci sam fakt, że jest zły? Dasz mi się uleczyć?

- Zły? W jaki sposób? - pytam ostrożnie.

Milczy przez chwilę, zanim udaje mu się dobrać odpowiednie słowa.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Chciałbym, naprawdę, bo to wiele by ułatwiło, ale... mój świat nie jest twoim. Sprowadzając cię tu złamałem świętą zasadę. Abaddon najwyraźniej już o tym wie. Jako władca ma obowiązek cię usunąć. I to wcale nie poprzez obudzenie się. Więc opętał cię demon.

- Demony nie istnieją - warczę. - Abaddon jest królem? O jakim ty świecie w ogóle mówisz?

Wzdycha.

- Cesarzem. Reszty nie mogę ci powiedzieć, byłbym stracony.

- Więc zdradź mi swoje imię, a ja pozwolę ci się "uleczyć". Chociaż nie jestem chora, ani tym bardziej opętana - podkreślam. - To chcę się obudzić.

Waha się.

- Słowo?

- Słowo - chcę kiwnąć głową, ale orientuję się, że nie mogę się poruszyć. Nawet, gdyby mi nie powiedział, jak ma na imię, i tak kazałabym mu odwrócić urok. Denerwuje mnie ta bezsilność.

- Fabian - mówi i nie patrząc na mnie, stwarza na swojej dłoni białą różę. Na moich oczach jej płatki kurczą się i wysychają. Chłopak odrzuca łodyżkę i podchodzi do mnie. - Możesz ruszać rękami?

- Nie - odpowiadam, szczęśliwa, że przynajmniej potrafię mówić. Widzę, jak Fabian przysuwa zasuszone płatki do ust i szepcze:

- _Libertatem. _Teraz je połkniesz, dobrze? To go wygoni.

Wciąż nie wierząc w te bzdury o demonach, mruczę niezadowolona:

- Skoro muszę - chłopak wsuwa mi płatki do ust, a ja nieufnie zaczynam przeżuwać. Nie czuję żadnego smaku, ani żadnych postępów. Wciąż nie mogę się ruszyć. - To chyba nie działa - mówię po połknięciu.

- Daj temu chwilę.

- To jedyny sposób, żeby mnie uwolnić od demona? - kpię.

- Tak - kiwa poważnie głową Fabian.

- Nie sądzisz, że są niemądrzy? Skoro to jedyny sposób, to na pewno jest im znany. Paraliżując ciało nie mogli też zablokować ust? Wtedy nikt by się nie uwolnił - mówię.

- Demony są głupie. Mądrzejsi już to mówili, ale nikogo się nie słuchają. Prócz Abaddona, oczywiście, ale on uważa, że paplanina sparaliżowanych jest przezabawna.

Czuję, jak wraca mi władza w palcach u nóg. Ciepło wspina się co raz to wyżej, aż w końcu mogę mrugnąć. Szara mgła unosi się w powietrze, pod sam sufit. Za chwilę opada, przybierając wyraźniejszy kształt. Przez moment zastanawiam się, co się dzieje. Zanim dochodzę do wniosku, że z mgły powstaje człowiek, rozlega się przeciągłe warknięcie.

- To chyba Stanislav. On nie odpuści - Fabian przekrzykuje głośne powarkiwania. - Spróbuj się obudzić, dam sobie z nim radę.

Serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić. Szara mgła jest teraz mężczyzną. Ma ziemistą cerę, siwo-czarne włosy po ramiona i ochydne, ostre uzębienie. W przeciwieństwie do chłopaka, który wygląda, jakby urwał się z wybiegu, on ma na sobie skórzaną przepaskę na biodrach, pas z różnymi sztyletami i wytatuowany, nagi tors.

Jeśli wcześniej bałam się zamknąć przy Fabianie oczy, to teraz jestem wręcz śmiertelnie przerażona.

_To tylko sen. To tylko sen. Tylko sen..._

- OBUDŹ SIĘ, VICTOIRE! - w dłoni chłopaka pojawia się szpikulec. Wygląda na plastikową zabawkę przy topornych, błyszczących nożach demona.

- Drętwota! - błękitny promień trafia go w klatkę piersiową, ale nie wyrządza mu żadnej krzywdy. Mężczyzna zaczyna rechotać.

- Twoje czary-mary na mnie nie działąją, księżniczko! - jego głos jest zachrypnięty, przypomina nieco cięcie styropianu.

Fabian nie ma różdżki. Domyślam się więc, że albo nie jest czarodziejem, albo wie, że magia nie pomoże mu w pokonaniu przeciwnika. Wykorzystuje moment jego nieuwagi i wymierza mu cios szpikulcem. Stanislav przestaje się mną interesować i odwraca się w kierunku chłopaka, wyjąc z bólu. Zaczynają walczyć.

Mój towarzysz jest zwinny. To, jak się porusza, przypomina mi nieco polowanie pumy. Fabian nie wydaje żadnych dźwięków, nawet jego wojskowe buty nie robią hałasu o kamienną posadzkę. Demon jest jego przeciwieństwem - ciosy zadaje pod wpływem impulsów, są one nieprzemyślane.  
_To tylko sen._

Zamykam oczy i ostatnimi siłami powstrzymuję się, żeby ich nie otworzyć.

- POŚPIESZ SIĘ!

Na polecenie Fabiana przypominam sobie klasę Binnsa. Monotonny głos profesora, trzepotanie skrzydeł sowy za oknem, zapach starych książek, układ ławek i szkrzypienie krzeseł.

Balansuję na granicy jawy i snu. Słyszę świst ostrza przecinającego powietrze i czuję falę bólu. To ona otwiera mi powieki.

Nie śpię już.

Trzymam się rękoma za brzuch. Nie ma w nim sztyletu, a jednak krwawię. Ciemnoczerwona, niemal czarna posoka, zalewa mi dłonie i szatę. Robi mi się słabo i niedobrze, czuję, jak śniadanie podchodzi mi do gardła. Wydaję z siebie jęk, a wtedy Melody krzyczy.

- Prawda. To wszystko prawda... - mówię jeszcze, zanim zaczynam się krztusić i mdleję.

* * *

**Skrzydło szpitalne, 17 września 2017 rok.**

Czuję czyjeś ciepłe usta na moim czole. Usiłuję otworzyć oczy, ale przychodzi mi to z trudem, bo mam ociężałą głowę. Kiedy jednak udaje mi się unieść powieki, oślepia mnie ostre światło. Dopiero po kilku sekundach wszystko nabiera kształtów i staje się bardziej wyraźne.

Tuż nade mną unosi się głowa Teddy'ego. Włosy ma jasnobrązowe, oczy trochę podkrążone, ale uśmiecha się. Co on tu robi? Przyjechał do Hogwartu?

- Teddy - mówię i próbuję usiąść, ale przenikliwy ból w brzuchu zmusza mnie do pozostania w pozycji leżącej. Przesuwam dłonią po szorstkim bandażu.

- Pomona mówi, że za dwa dni powinno nie być po tym śladu. Normalnie by to wyleczyła w kilka godzin, ale nie może rozpoznać rany. Jest inna.

- Od kiedy jesteś z panią Pomfrey po imieniu? - dziwię się.

Teddy śmieje się cicho.

- Moja Victoire - szepcze i znów całuje mnie w czoło.

Chociaż cieszę się, że go widzę i jego dotyk sprawia mi przyjemność, pytam:

- Przyjechałeś z Londynu?

Kiwa głową.

- Jak tylko dostałem sowę. Byłem jeszcze w pracy.

- Kto cię powiadomił? - dziwię się. W moją głowę uderza kolejna fala bólu.

Nagle uświadamiam sobie, dlaczego leżę w szpitalnym łóżku i serce zaczyna mi łomotać w piersi. Fabian... Stanislav. Przecież to był sen... Naprawdę spałam. Każdy, kto był wtedy w klasie, mógł to potwierdzić. Więc dlaczego cios zadany tam, tutaj także okazał się prawdziwy?

Czy to znaczy, że zarówno demon jak i mój "Nieznajomy" istnieją?

- Melody - odpowiada Teddy.

Ostatkami sił siadam i przeczesuję włosy dłonią.

Oni istnieją...

Teraz już wiem, czemu Fabian tak się bał, że skoczę z okna. Gdybym była choć trochę głupsza, zrobiłabym to i... Chryste.

ONI ISTNIEJĄ.

A to oznacza, że w jakiś sposób przeniosłam się do innego świata. Okropnie ponurego, niebezpiecznego świata. I że Fabian wciąż tam jest. Umie walczyć, to fakt, ale jednak...

Czuję jakąś lepką gulę w gardle. Nie mam pojęcia, co powinnam zrobić. Jak wytłumaczyć fakt, iż obudziłam się w środku lekcji z obrzydliwą raną w brzuchu?

- Boję się - szepczę szczerze.

Teddy kładzie się tuż obok i przytula mnie, głaszcząc po głowie.

- Victoire... - zaczyna.

Nic nie odpowiadam. Palce zaciskam kurczowo na jego koszulce, a twarz chowam mu w zagłębieniu tuż obok szyi.

- Wiesz, że będę musiał z tobą porozmawiać, prawda?

Nieznacznie kiwam głową.

- Zrób to teraz. Chcę mieć to za sobą.

- Na pewno? - pyta Teddy.

Czuję się okropnie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu jestem taka zagubiona. Wiem, że pomiędzy mną a Fabianem uplotła się cienka nić. Coś, czego nie potrafię zrozumieć. Nie, na pewno nie miłość. Kocham tylko i wyłącznie Teddy'ego. Mimo to boję się o ich obydwóch. Z jednej strony młody Lupin musi przemieniać się w wilkołaka, co jest bardzo bolesne. Eliksir sprawia, że jest mniej agresywny, ale przemiana przysparza mu tyle cierpienia, co ta bez jego zażycia.

Z drugiej strony - Fabian, na którego czycha Abaddon - podobnież bardzo rozgniewany - i który uratował mnie od opętania.

- Tak - mówię.

- Więc powiedz mi, co się tam stało. Nie tylko ja próbuję to rozgryźć, twoi rodzice także. Martwią się o ciebie - chłopak marszczy troskliwie brwi.

- Są tutaj? - wykrzykuję.

- Tak. Przyjechali wcześniej i byli przy tobie całą noc, ale ich zmieniłem. Poszli się trochę przespać, pewnie wrócą tu za kilka godzin. Może trzy.

- Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu, Victoire. Po prostu... sama to sobie zrobiłaś?

- Co? Nie! - obruszam się. - Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że...

- Więc dlaczego? - przerywa mi. - Dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Bo... bo zasnęłam - szlocham.

Co mam mu powiedzieć?

"Zasnęłam i miałam bardzo realistyczny sen, który okazał się alternatywną rzeczywistością. Spotkałam tam Fabiana i demona Stanislava, który mnie opętał, a potem usiłował nas oboje zabić. Ostatecznie dostałam sztyletem w brzuch, który wyparował, kiedy się obudziłam"?

Przecież oni mnie wyślą do Świętego Munga na oddział psychiatryczny.

- Victoire, proszę. Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko.

- Tak łatwo ci mówić...

- Nie ufasz mi? - pyta z bólem w głosie.

- To nie tak - szepczę. Patrzę mu w błyszczące oczy i postanawiam powiedzieć prawdę. Komu innemu mogłabym to powiedzieć, jeśli nie jemu? Zawsze był przy mnie i nigdy, odkąd ze sobą jesteśmy, mnie nie zawiódł.

Najgorszym tego skutkiem może być to, iż uzna mnie za wariatkę. Ale czy nie na tym polega miłość? Na poskramianiu szaleństwa?

Więc zaczynam opowiadać. O pierwszym śnie, fontannie pełnej krwi, Fabianie. Drugim śnie, ostrzeżeniu, opętaniu i drapieżnym Stanislavie. Na końcu o ciosie i obudzeniu się w klasie. Ostatnie słowa dosłownie z siebie wyrzucam, zanosząc się szlochem. Teddy cały czas ma taki sam, kamienny wyraz twarzy. Trzyma mnie mocno w ramionach i słucha, a ja nie mam odwagi, by na niego spojrzeć.

Kiedy kończę, zapada niezręczna, głucha cisza.

- Nie możesz mu ufać. Fabian nie jest taki, jakim się wydaje - mówi czarodziej.

Z szoku nie mogę zamknąć ust.

- Ty... ty go znasz?

- Przepraszam, Victoire. Nie sądziłem, że to tego dojdzie. Miałem z nim układ, nie powinien się mieszać w twoje sprawy - mamrocze.

- Pardon? - dławię się powietrzem.

- Widzisz... kiedy zmieniam się podczas pełni, moja wilcza część zostaje na ziemi, a ta druga, człowiecza, wędruje do Infernum. To stamtąd wywodzą się wilkołaki. Tylko nieliczni, prócz nas, wiedzą o istnieniu tego świata. Jeśli zażyję eliksir, moje człowieczeństwo na wpół zostaje tutaj, by poskromić resztę. Wtedy w Infernum jestem tylko zjawą. Ale gdy nie wezmę eliskiru... sama doświadczyłaś, jak to jest. Śnisz, a jednak nie. Żyjesz tam.

Zagryzam wargi.

- Czyli, że... Ty znasz ten świat już od wielu lat - mówię.

- Tak. I nie polubili mnie. Wszyscy żyją tam pod ścisłą kontrolą. Istnieją małe grupki osób, które się buntują, ale w porównaniu do tych, którzy są ich marionetkami, to nic.

- Czyją kontrolą?

- Fabiana i Abaddona.

Od nagłej fali informacji głowa boli mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Teddy. Mój kochany Teddy co miesiąc musiał się tam przenosić. Mnie przerażał kilkunastominutowy pobyt, podczas gdy on był zmuszony do kilkunastu godzin męki.

- Fabiana też? A wydawał się taki... nieszkodliwy - mówię.

- Szczególnie jego. Fabian Ableben to cesarz. Abaddon jest głupi i tylko sprawia wrażenie groźnego. Tak naprawdę mówi i robi to, co chce jego brat. Ludzie drżą przed nim, Fabiana uznając za "biednego chłopaka", co pozwala mu na wpełzanie w każdy zakątek.

Czuję złość. Zostałam oszukana.

- O jaki układ ci chodziło? - pytam.

- Zaszedłem trochę za skórę młodszemu Ablebenowi. Dobrze, że żyję w tym świecie, bo tam byłbym stracony. Miałem nie ingerować w ich sprawy, a oni trzymaliby się od ciebie z daleka. Jak widzisz złamali naszą umowę.

- Ale oni chyba nie mogą się przedostać tutaj, prawda?

- Nie. A przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Nie bój się, Vic. Nie mogą często ingerować w sny ludzi. Wykorzystują przy tym część swojej energii życiowej. Jeden sen sprawia, że zachowują się, jakby nie spali dobę. Dwa - dwie doby. I tak dalej.

Kamień spada mi z serca, choć wciąż jestem zaniepokojona.

Dlaczego akurat teraz? Podczas siódmego roku czuję się odpowiedzialna za zdrowie i życie McGonagall, docieram do innego świata i czyha na mnie niebezpieczeństwo. I Teddy jest w to w jakiś sposób wplątany.

- Słodki Merlinie, przecież to jest szalone! Magia, będąca dla nas najskutecznieszym sposobem przetrwania, na demony w ogóle nie działa! I ty jeszcze się trzymasz psychicznie? Ja znam prawdę od godziny i mam ochotę się utopić.

- Ale nic takiego nie zrobisz - mówi ostro Teddy.

- Nie - zapewniam i ściskam mocniej jego dłoń. W tym momencie drzwi otwierają się i do środka wchodzą rodzice. To znaczy tata wchodzi, bo mama to raczej wparowuje.

- Moi maleńka! - wykrzykuje, kiedy widzi, że nie śpię.

- Trzy godziny? - mruczę w kierunku Teddy'ego. Chłopak uśmiecha się blado i wzrusza ramionami.

Filigranowa blondynka z delikatnymi, ledwo widocznymi zmarszczkami tuż przy oczach, obejmuje mnie mocno ramionami. Czuję zapach różanych perfum i uśmiecham się pod nosem.

- Cześć, mamo. Cześć, tato - mówię.

- Jak się czujesz? - pyta mnie. Jej angielski podobno kiedyś był kiepski, ale w dniu dzisiejszym radzi sobie bardzo dobrze. - Przynieśliśmy ci rabarbarowe ciasto. Twoi ulubione, piekłam wczoraj.

Dopiero teraz zauważam, że tata trzyma w dłoniach papierową torbę, a Teddy dyskretnie zsunął się z mojego łóżka i siedzi na krześle.

- Dzięki - posyłam mamie uśmiech.

- Louis i Dominique byli wcześniej, teraz nie mogli przyjść, bo mają lekcje - mówi tata.

- Rozumiem. Ja i tak niedługo wyjdę, więc nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Miny całej trójki diametralnie się zmieniają.

- Nie, Victoire. Musisz tu zostać przez parę dni. Pani Pomfrey się tobą zajmie, takie jest jej zalecenie - niemal szepcze tata. Dobrze wie, że nie znoszę być unieruchomiona, a tym bardziej, kiedy skaczą dookoła mnie, jakbym miała zaraz umrzeć.

- Dlaczego? Czuję się... jest w porządku!

- Chodzi o to, żeby dotrzeć do sedna tego wszystkiego. Ona chce z tobą porozmawiać.

Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji. Teddy zna prawdę, ale rodzicom nie mogę tego powiedzieć. Chcą mi zafundować terapię z madame Pomfrey, bo sądzą, że sama się dźgnęłam. Jeśli jednak wyznałabym, co tak na prawdę się stało, to szkolna pielęgniarka wydałaby się im bezradna. Sprowadziliby psychologa ze Świętego Munga.

Jestem tego pewna.

- Sądzę, że to była różdżka - kłamię.

- Mon Dieu! Różdżka? - dziwi się mama.

- Tak, miałam ją wetkniętą za pasek spodni pod szatą. Kiedy spałam, mogła się wyślizgnąć, a kiedy osunęłam się na biurko, mogła i wbić się w brzuch. Ma ostry koniec - rumienię się, ale chyba tego nie zauważają. Bardziej zaskakuje ich fakt, że mój magiczny artefakt mógłby mi coś takiego wyrządzić.

- Ale twoja różdżka jest czysta, nie ma na niej krwi - mówi tata i mruży delikatnie oczy. Jego będzie trudniej przekonać.

Waham się przez moment.

- Bo za pomocą różdżki Melody rzuciłam na nią zaklęcie samoczyszczące, które uaktywnia się po każdym innym zaklęciu. Taki mały trik, żeby zaoszczędzić sobie pracy przy jej polerowaniu.

Teddy milczy, ale na jego ustach widzę błąkający się uśmieszek. Ostatnio kłamstwa przychodzą mi zbyt szybko i łatwo.

- To jest szalone. Nie mniej możliwe.

Jakbym słyszała siebie. Chyba prawdą jest, że charakterem bardziej wdałam się w ojca.

- Mimo to, moi Victoire, zostań tu na kilka dni. Odpoczniesz - uśmiecha się mama i głaska mnie po wierzchu dłoni.

- Mam naukę i obowiązki - mruczę.

- Melody będzie ci przynosić notatki, poproszę ją o to - niby niewinna, ale jednak Fleur Weasley jest twarda i nieugięta jak skała.

- Kiedy ja nie chcę, wolę słuchać tego, co mówi nauczyciel, niż czytać notatki - krzyżuję ręce na piersiach.

- Tête de cochon! - śmieje się, ale potrząsa przecząco głową. - Tylko dwa dni.

- Ja mam trening na mecz quidditcha!

- Merlinie, na prawdę? - dziwi się tata. Na jego usta wpływa szeroki uśmiech. No tak, przecież był gwiazdą tego sportu. Zawsze ubolewał, że żadne z nas nie reprezentuje swojego domu. Gramy tylko w Tinworth, dla siebie.

- Tak. Jestem ścigającą.

- To może jednak, Fleur, kochanie... - zaczyna nieśmiało rudy czarodziej.

Mama wstaje z łóżka i siarczyście szturcha go palcem wskazującym w tors. Jej platynowe włosy zdają się tryskać iskrami, a oczy strzelać piorunami.

- WSTYDŹ SIĘ, BILLU WEASLEY'U! TWOJA CÓRKA TU LEŻY Z OGROMNI DZIURI W BRZUCHU, A TY CHCESZ JĄ WYSŁAĆ NA TRENING QUIDDITCHA?

- Nie przesadzaj, skarbie. Pani Pomfrey już ją niemal wyleczyła. Przecież sama mówi, że dobrze się czuje.

- Nie przyszło ci do tei glowi, że kłamie? - syczy.

- Ja i tak tutaj nie będę leżeć. Dzisiaj o szesnastej idę na trening i kropka. Obiecałam to Philipowi i dotrzymam słowa - wtrącam.

- A proszę! A proszę bardzo!

- Fleur... - mówi zrezygnowany tata.

- Ale ja na prawdę się dobrze czuję! - wkurzam się.

Całe pomieszczenie pulsuje dziwnym napięciem. Teddy siedzi skrępowany, tata stara się uspokoić mamę. Z jednej strony cieszę się, że o mnie dba, ale nie chcę zostać w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Panicznie boję się nocy i tego, co ze sobą przyniesie, gdy zasnę.

Spoglądam na przystojną twarz brązowowłosego i doznaję olśnienia.

- Pójdźmy na kompromis - mówię głośno, żeby mama burcząca pod nosem mogła mnie usłyszeć.

- Tak? - pyta tata.

- Pójdę na ten trening, ale wrócę tu z powrotem i zostanę na te dwa dni - mówię niechętnie.

Takie rozwiązanie wydaje mi się najlepsze. Zyskam kilka godzin wolności i rodzice postawią na swoim. Poproszę też Teddy'ego lub Melody, by któreś z nich zostało ze mną na noc i może nie będę aż tak się bała. Może się ustabilizuję.

Przez chwilę w powietrzu wisi głucha cisza, przerwana jedynie moim kichnięciem. Teddy mruczy: "na zdrowie", a mama przytakuje.

- I tak jestem na nie, ale wolę się zgodzić, żebyś czasami nie uciekła. A wiem, że jesteś do tego zdolna.

- Tylko uważaj na siebie - uśmiecha się tata.

- No, kochani! - mówi moja rodzicielka, usiłując jakoś rozładować atmosferę. - Kto chce kawałek ciasta?

* * *

Cropka - Cieszę się, że podoba ci się wątek z Minerwą. W tym rozdziale nie bierze on udziału, jednak w następnym na pewno znów się pojawi. Dziękuję za miłe słowa.

Julia - Tobie także dziękuję. Na prawdę.

Chyba nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak wiele siły dały mi wasze komentarze. To czysta radość wiedzieć, że ktoś czyta to, co tworzysz. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział nie będzie w waszych oczach tak kiepski, jak mi się on wydaje :)

**Jogurtowa**


	9. Chapter seven

**Boisko quidditcha, 17 września 2017 rok.**

- Victoire! - krzyczy Philip z drugiego końca boiska, a ja macham mu dłonią. W drugiej trzymam szkolną miotłę. Trafiła mi się jedna z lepszych, gdyż w schowku widziałam różne z połamanymi rączkami, wypłowiałymi wiciami, niektóre nawet kichały. Ten nowszy model Zmiatacza był często używany, ale jednak dobrze się trzyma. Zobaczymy, jak poradzi sobie w powietrzu.

- Cześć - mówię, podchodząc bliżej drużyny. Ja, Philip i Veronica jesteśmy ścigającymi. Obrońca to Freddie, jeden z pałkarzy to George, a rolę szukającej pełni Kate. Nie rozpoznaję tylko drugiego pałkarza. Ma oliwkową skórę, czekoladowe oczy i włosy w tym samym odcieniu. Przez chwilę mu się przyglądam, ale jest zajęty poprawianiem czegoś przy swojej miotle.

Kate lustruje wzrokiem mój brzuch i marszczy delikatnie brwi.

- Kulejesz. Co ci się stało? - pyta.

- Miałam mały wypadek - odpowiadam wymijająco i unoszę kąciki ust ku górze.

- Och. Może nie powinnaś grać, co? Nie wygląda to za dobrze.

Widzę w oczach dziewczyny szczerość. To oznacza, że nie wszyscy wiedzieli o moim "wypadku". Czuję ulgę.

- Daj spokój. Nie widziałaś jej rany, zauważyłaś tylko, że kuleje. Po za tym, skoro Victoire przyszła na trening, to oznacza, że czuje się na siłach - mówi Philip, który niemal zawsze stawia dobro drużyny na pierwszym miejscu.

- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może przyszła, bo ją o to prosiłeś? - pyta Kate, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

- O tym nie pomyślałem... Hej, Victoire, powiedz, czy...

- Och, bądź już cicho! - fuczy Kate, a Philip milknie.

Freddie wybucha śmiechem.

- No, Phi, kto by przypuszczał, że ustawi cię taka czternastolatka - rechocze.

- JAKA czternastolatka? - kiedy dziewczyna odwraca w głowę w kierunku Freddiego, jej niesamowicie długi, rudy warkocz furkocze na wietrze.

- Dobra, nieważne - mówi zrezygnowany.

- No, Fi, kto by przypuszczał, że ustawi cię taka czternastolatka - cytuje Philip z radosnym uśmiechem.

- Kate ma rację. Zamknijcie się już i bierzmy się do roboty. Tracimy tylko czas, a musimy się wziąć w garść, bo najbliższy mecz rozgrywamy z Gryfonami. Byłam na ich kwalifikacjach i widziałam, na co stać poniektórych - mówi Veronica, a potem przenosi wzrok na mnie. - Dasz radę grać, prawda?

- Tak sądzę. Nie martw się, Philip, przyszłam grać, bo chciałam. Nie rób takiej miny - mówię, widząc, jak chłopak spogląda na mnie niezdecydowanym wzrokiem.

- Wy tu gadu gadu, a nad nami niebo płacze - odzywa się George. Wszyscy spoglądamy w górę, a kryształowe krople opadają na nasze twarze. Na szczęście to tylko mżawka, nie przeszkodzi nam w treningu.

- Dobra, zaczynajmy - mówi Philip i wędruje w kierunku skrzynki z piłkami. - Chodź mi pomóc, Glenn.

- Idę - odkrzykuje czekoladowowłosy chłopak i rusza z pomocą kapitanowi naszej drużyny.

Siadam na miotle i wzbijam się w powietrze, tak jak reszta. Chłodny wiatr wraz z maleńkimi kropelkami nie stanowią dla mnie żadnego oporu. Gdy już jestem u góry, spoglądam na trybuny. Są puste, więc się nie krępuję i robię dwa okrążenia wokół boiska. Przez ten czas Philip wraz z Glennem uwalniają piłki. Najpierw kafla, potem tłuczki, a na koniec znicza.

Gdy tylko ten pierwszy zawisa w powietrzu, ruszam w jego kierunku. Nie mamy przeciwnika, więc gra jest stosunkowo prosta.

Nie przypuszczałam, że to może być taka zabawa. Oczywiście w domu, z rodziną, grało mi się przyjemnie, ale w Hogwarcie, ze znajomymi, to coś całkiem innego. Odczuwałam ból w brzuchu, ale dawałam z siebie wszystko. Tak, jak każdy. Śmialiśmy się z docinków Freddiego w kierunku Philipa i taktyki, jaką obmyśliła Kate, w ramach "zemsty".

- Freddie! Freddie! - krzyczała z udawaną paniką w głosie, a gdy się oglądał, ja, Veronica lub Philip strzelaliśmy mu gola.

- Nie. Śmieszne - mruczał, zły, ale i tak potem dołączał się do salwy rechotów.

Glenn był cichy, uśmiechał się nieznacznie, ale raczej mało się odzywał. George był skupiony na tłuczkach, nie tylko ich pilnował, ale też gonił. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś tak robił.

- Hej, mamy gościa! - krzyczy w pewnym momencie Veronica, odrzucając z twarzy kruczoczarne włosy. Oczy, bardzo mocno wymalowane, nie naruszyła mżawka. Podejrzewam, że pewnie rzuciła na nie zaklęcie nietykalności.

Mówią na nią "emo". Nie wiedziałam, co to znaczy, ale sama mi powiedziała. To taka mugolska subkultura, do której przylepiło się na stałe parę niedorzecznych stereotypów. Z tego, co usłyszałam i zobaczyłam, Veronica taka nie jest.

Spoglądam w kierunku wskazanym przez Krukonkę i uśmiecham się szeroko.

Teddy.

Macha mi energicznie, wspinając się po schodkach trybun. W końcu zasiada na najwyższym poziomie.

To naprawdę wspaniałe, że profesor McGonagall pozwoliła mu zostać w Hogwarcie przez kilka dni, zanim do końca wyzdrowieję. Oczywiście nie mógł szwędać się po Hogwarcie, czy schodzić do Wielkiej Sali. Mógł za to wychodzić do Hogsmeade i na błonia. Resztę czasu spędzał w Srzydle Szpitalnym razem ze mną, ale nie było tak źle.

Odmachuję chłopakowi dłonią.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że każdy z członków drużyny go zna. No, może nie utrzymywali z nim bliższych kontaktów - prócz Philipa i Freddiego, którzy się z nim kolegowali - ale na pewno znali go z widzenia. Kilka lat temu trudno było nie usłyszeć o nim słowa.

- CZEŚĆ, MISIAKU! - wyje Freddie, jak zwykle naśmiewając się z imienia młodego Lupina.

- Grasz z nami? - pyta wesoło Kate, bez odrobiny nieśmiałości. Ta dziewczyna jest świetna, naprawdę.

- Nie, dzisiaj gwiazdą jest Victoire - Teddy szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu, a moje policzki zaczynają płonąć żywym ogniem.

- Spadaj... - mruczę, ale nie jest w stanie mnie usłyszeć.

- Słyszałem! - krzyczy.

- Nie, nie słyszałeś - odkrzykuję, mówiąc prawdę. Chłopak po prostu zna moją tendencję do mruczenia pod nosem. I teraz to wykorzystuje.

- Grajmy dalej - mówi George, odbijając nachalnego tłuczka.

- A ty pilnuj znicza - poucza Kate Philip.

Rudowłosa uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Ale ja już go mam - i wyciąga rękę ze złotą piłeczką, trzepoczącą skrzydłami.

- No to chyba gra skończona, co? - pyta Glenn.

- Nie, pograjmy jeszcze. Mamy czas - prosi Veronica.

- Glenn ma rację, na dziś skończymy. Dam wam znać, kiedy następny trening - rzuca krótko Philip i z kaflem pod pachą wiruje w kierunku ziemi. Nie zwracam uwagi już na resztę, po prostu ląduję i przeciągam się. Mżawka jednak zmoczyła moją szatę, która teraz nieco lepi mi się do ciała.

- Idę się przebrać, zaraz wrócę - krzyczę do Teddy'ego i dreptam do szatni.

Na miejscu zdejmuję przemoczone szaty, oszuszam je zaklęciem i składam w kostkę, następnie chowając je do szafki przeznaczonej dla Krukonów. Dziewczyny nie śpieszą się, tylko rozmawiają ze sobą. Zza ściany oddzielającej nas od szatni chłopaków, dobiegają stłumione śmiechy. Żegnam się i ubrana w szkolny strój, wychodzę na boisko.

* * *

**Skrzydło Szpitalne, noc z 17 na 18 września, 2017 rok**

- Pssst - słyszę gdzieś z oddali. Sprzed oczu znika mi las, a pojawia się półmrok. Jestem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, najwyraźniej wybudziłam się ze snu. Dotykam dłonią czoła i ziewam przeciągle. Obok, obejmując mnie w pasie ramieniem, śpi Teddy. Madame Pomfrey zakazała spania w jednym łóżku, więc dla pozoru "zasnął" na sąsiedmin, ale gdy tylko pielęgniarka zaczęła chrapać, przeniósł się do mnie. Jestem strasznie ciekawa, czy zapadł w zwykły sen, czy może ten... inny. Czy walczy teraz z demonami z Infernum?

Powoli, by go nie zbudzić, wyswabadzam się z jego objęć. Opuszczam bose stopy na zimną posadzkę i wyciągam dłoń w kierunku szklanki z wodą, stojącej na szafce nocnej. Moje wargi już dotykają trafli napoju, kiedy słyszę głos tuż obok mnie. Zasłony są zasunięte, więc nic nie widzę.

- Proszę wybaczyć, a-ale...

Ze strachu zaciskam mocniej palce na szklance, a drugą ręką po omacku poszukuję różdżki.

- Kim jesteś? - pytam, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy nie obudzić Teddy'ego.

- Kłoska, Victoire Weasley, sir - odpowiada głos. Wypuszczam z ulgą powietrze z płuc.

Skrzat domowy. Może i bym go - przepraszam, ją - rozpoznała, gdyby nie to, że miała nadzwyczajnie ludzki głos. Nie taki, jak reszta skrzatów domowych, których poznałam - skrzeczący lub piskliwy.

Dłonią napotykam różdżkę, więc unoszę ją przed siebię i mruczę: „Lumos".

Moim oczom ukazuje się niskie stworzenie o wyłupiastych, niebieskich oczach, prostym nosie i rzadkich, jasnoblond włosach, sięgających za uszy. Kłoska ma na sobie coś w rodzaju huipila. Jest to Aztecka bluzka normalnej wielkości, jednak dla skrzatki stanowi sukienkę.

- Jesteś wolną skrzatką? - pytam z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

- Tak, Victoire Weasley, sir! Ale nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, musimy się pośpieszyć, b-bo profesor McGonagall kazała panienkę do siebie przyprowadzić.

- A to dlaczego? Coś się stało?

- Nie wiem - mówi przestraszona skrzatka, uginając ramiona pod siłą moich słów. Robi mi się przykro. - Pani profesor twierdzi, że już czas.

- No to prowadź.

Kłoska potrzasa głową.

- Niech panienka weźmie moją rękę, teleportujemy się.

Spoglądam przez ramię na Teddy'ego. Wciąż twardo śpi z delikatnie rozchylonymi ustami. Nic mu nie będzie, zostawię mu wiadomość, żeby się nie martwił.

- Moment - szepczę do skrzatki i wyrywam kartkę ze szkicownika leżącego na szafce nocnej. Bazgram na nim "Nie martw się, jestem z McGonagall" i kładę na poduszce obok chłopaka.

Zanim zdążam się odwrócić, chłodne palce skrzatki dotykają moich, coś szarpie mnie w pępku i wyraźnie czuję żyły pulsujące mi w skroniach, a potem już jestem w gabinecie Minerwy. Dobrze, że przynajmniej mam przy sobie różdżkę.

Pani dyrektor stoi przy oknie w burgundowej szacie i wpatruje się w niebo. Kiedy zjawiamy się na środku pomieszczenia, odwraca się.

- Na miłość boską, Kłoska! - mimo, iż mówi cicho, słowa są harde. - Nakazałam się spieszyć, ale mogłaś chociaż pozwolić się dziewczynie ubrać!

No tak, mam na sobie jedynie koszulkę nocną przed kolana i jestem bez butów. Sama byłam zbyt przejęta, by o tym pomyśleć, więc nie dziwię się skrzatce.

- Prze-przepraszam - skruszona Kłoska zaczyna płakać. McGonagall marszczy brwi.

- Nie płacz już. Możesz iść, nic się nie dzieje - mówi już nieco łagodniej. Kłoska znika z cichym pyknięciem.

Zostajemy same, a ja nadal nie wiem, po co tu jestem. Choć się domyślam.

Czarownica trąca różdżką w miskę z pałeczkami lukrecjowymi, zamieniając ją w ciemnogranatową szatę. Kielich obok spełnił rolę butów.

- Załóż to, drogie dziecko.

Czuję się trochę niezręcznie wiedząc, że będę musiała chodzić w misce cukierków i kielichu, ale kiedy dotykam ubrania, oddycham z ulgą. Miękka tkanina jest taka, jak szkolny mundurek, a może nawet wygodniejsza. Nic nie wskazuje na to, by kiedykolwiek była czymkolwiek innym, niż szatą. To samo z butami.

Mając to wszystko na sobie, pytam:

- Co będziemy robić, pani profesor?

- Zdobędziemy recepturę - odpowiada.

- "Zdobędziemy recepturę za tydzień, jeśli nie za dwa czy miesiąc. Nie gorączkuj się." - nie mogę się powstrzymać i cytuję McGonagall. - Minęły dwa dni. I kto tu się gorączkuje?

- Panuj nad słowami, dziewczyno - mówi Minerwa, ale w jej oczach błyszczą iskierki rozbawienia. Znikają tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. - Nie muszę Ci się tłumaczyć, ale to zrobię. Czuję, że zbliża się pierwszy etap. Wolę się pospieszyć.

- Rozumiem. A czy tam, gdzie pójdziemy, poznam tego, kto ma mi pomagać?

- W rzeczy samej. Naszym celem jest Budleigh Babberton, wioska, w której kiedyś mieszkał Horacy. Bardzo się do tamtego miejsca przywiązał i to właśnie tam spędził ostatnie dni swojego życia.

Potakuję głową na znak zrozumienia usłyszanych słów.

- Jak dotrzemy na miejsce? - pytam.

- Teleportujemy się.

- Stąd? - dziwię się.

- Nie bądź niemądra, z Hogsmeade - prycha Minerwa. - Nie traćmy czasu.

Ruszam za nią, czując się nieco przygnieciona nadmiarem pytań. Mimo wszysto z moich ust nie wydobywa się żadne z nich. Wiem, że musimy być cicho, a poza tym dyrektorka nie jest w najlepszym humorze. Chociaż męczy mnie ciekawość, staram się być cierpliwa.

Kiedy wędrujemy najpierw pustymi korytarzami, a następnie wilgotnymi od rosy błoniami, nachodzą mnie wątpliwości.

A może to ja mam być pomocnikiem? Może McGonagall pozwala mi wierzyć, że robię coś dobrego, pomagam jej, a to Tajemnicza Osoba ma być główką od szpilki?

W ciągu następnych dwóch minut dochodzę do wniosku, że to niemal pewne. Minerwa ufa temu człowiekowi, potwierdziła to. Dlaczego miałaby powierzać tak ważną sprawę w ręce uczennicy? To niedorzeczne.

Noc jest cicha. Od czasu do czasu słychać jakiegoś świerszcza, ale coraz rzadziej. Jesień zbliża się wielkimi krokami, w końcu to już za tydzień. Nie potrzeba nam oświetlenia, bo księżyc wiszący nad horyzontem jest tak wielki, iż spełnia nam rolę naturalnej żarówki.

Wszystko inne wydaje się wymarłe. Ani jedna gałązka, ani źdźbło trawy nie drga pod wpływem wiatru. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mimowolnie delikatnie drżę. Gdy byłam mała, Freddie włączył mi mugolski horror w telewizorze dziadka Artura. Minęło kilka lat, zanim „wyleczyłam się" ze strachu przed duchami i potworami. Nie miałam już więcej z tym problemów, aż do teraz. Spotkanie oczy w oczy z demonem przeraziło mnie. Wiedziałam, że istnieją wampiry, wilkołaki, chimery, trolle i inne stwory, ale nigdy nie miałam z nimi bliższego kontaktu. I na każde z nich działała magia.

Ciarki znów wędrują po moich plecach.

- Zimno Ci? - pyta McGonagall.

- Nie... - odpowiadam cicho, zaciskając mocniej palce na różdżce.

- Nie bój się, nic Ci ze mną nie grozi. Mamy spokojne czasy.

- Nie boję się - zaprzeczam, ale rumieńce wpływają na moje policzki. Mimo półmroku kobieta je zauważa.

- Kłamać też nie musisz. Strach jest czymś naturalnym. Nie ma osoby, która niczego by się nie lękała. Jeśli istnieje taki ktoś, to zapewne nie jest on człowiekiem.

Kiwam głową.

- Przepraszam.

- To zrozumiałe. Nikt nie chce, by znano jego lęki - profesorka zaciska lekko usta. Mijamy właśnie tabliczkę z napisem „Hogsmeade". - Wystarczy. Chwyć mnie za ramię.

Niechętnie łapię się rękawa szaty McGonagall. Uzyskałam licencję, ale przenoszę się to tylko w sytuacjach, które tego wymagają. Nie lubię tego uczucia, gdy zatykają mi się uszy i pieką oczy.

Teleportujemy się, a ja drugą dłoń kładę na brzuchu, próbując jakoś zapobiec mdłościom. Rozglądam się. Znalazłyśmy się na obrzeżach miasteczka, od domów dzieli nas kilkanaście metrów. Pani profesor rusza szybkim krokiem przed siebie, a ja staram się dotrzymać jej kroku.

- Musimy się pospieszyć, Ivan nie lubi czekać - mówi Minerwa.

* * *

**Tymczasem w Hogwarcie, Skrzydło Szpitalne.**

Budzę się nie wiedząc, z jakiego snu się wyrwałem. Czuję się dziwnie zimny. W pierwszym odruchu przewracam się na drugi bok, chcąc przytulić się do Victoire. Moje ramię napotyka chłodny materiał poszewki na poduszkę. Otwieram oczy i podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej tak szybko, że aż kręci mi się w głowie.

- Victoire? - pytam w pustkę, w mrok. Przesuwam dłońmi po prześcieradle, mimo iż wiem, że jej tam nie napotkam. Serce bje mi jak oszalałe.

Na ślepo szukam różdżki. Szepczę: „Lumos" i podążam w kierunku światła, chwytając w dłoń różdżkę leżącą na krześle. Na boso podchodzę do okna i odsuwam zasłony, by wpuścić trochę światła bijącego od księżyca.

Zabrali ją.

Stoję jak kołek i zaciskam mocno pięści. Czuję drapanie w sercu, bestia chce się wyrwać na zewnątrz. Wiem jednak, że jej się to nie uda, będzie musiała poczekać kilak dni do pełni. Mimo wszystko czasami czuję, że lada chwila i mogę stracić kontrolę. Przemienić się tak, jak stoję. Nie w tym czasie i nie w tym miejscu.

Zaciskam palce na chłodnym księżycowym kamieniu, wiszącym na rzemyku oplatającym moją szyję. Czuję przypływ otuchy.

Mój wzrok pada na obraz wiszący na ścianie. To św. Mung spogląda na mnie spokojnymi oczyma.

- Gdzie ona jest? - pytam ochryple.

- Nie wiem, spałem - wzrusza ramionami.

Mrużę oczy. Widać, że kłamie. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego, ale kłamie.

- A mogę znać chociaż powód, dlaczego nie mówisz mi prawdy? - pytam zirytowany. Przed oczami wciąż mam widok Victoire.

- Bluźnierstwa - oburza się Mung i w pogardzie unosi podbórdek do góry.

Z ust wycieka mi wiązanka przekleństw, twardnieją mi mięśnie żuchwy. W pośpiechu zakładam skarpetki, spodnie i inne części garderoby.

- Spokojnie, chłopcze. To, że jesteś chory psychicznie, nie oznacza, że pozostajesz bezkarny.

Automatycznie unoszę głowę i marszczę brwi.

- A więc o to chodzi? O wilkołactwo? - dziwię się.

Świat magii zmienił się od bitwy o Hogwart. Czarodzieje są teraz bardziej tolerancyjni, ale wobec wilkołaków i wampirów jeszcze wiele osób odnosi się z dystansem. Czasami nawet ze strachem. Rozumiem strach przed krwiopijcami, bo oni są spragnieni cały czas. Ale my... jesteśmy niebezpieczni tylko trzy dni w miesiącu. I istnieją eliksiry, które łagodzą potwora. Mimo to wciąż mają nas za odmieńców. Za ludzi, których dopadła choroba. Większość osobników "mojego pokroju" reaguje na to stwierdzenie z agresją.

- Jesteś patronem szpitala! Założyłeś go, wynalazłeś tyle lekarstw... Myślałem, że kto jak kto, ale ty będziesz w stanie rozumieć chorych - wycedziłem.

- Bzdury, młodzieńcze. Czuję wstręt do chorych. Interesowałem się chemią, ziołami, medycyną. Dnie spędzałem w labolatorium. Nigdy nie przyjąłem ani jednego pacjenta. Robili to za mnie uzdrowiciele. Ja jedynie wydawałem polecenia i wprowadzałem na rynek nowe leki. Dążyłem do wynalezienia czegoś, co zagwarantuje wieczne zdrowie.

- Jak umarłeś? - pytam.

Mung kręci nosem i z wielką ciekawością ogląda swoje paznokcie.

- Zaatakowało mnie coś, co mugole zwią tyfusem - mówi ledwo słyszalnie.

- To miej pogardę do samego siebie. Gdzie Victoire? - pytam z ostatkami cierpliwości.

- Jakaś skrzatka po nią przyszła. Zostawiła ci liścik, leży na szafce.

- Nie można było tak od razu? - burczę i podchodzę do stolika nocnego, sięgając po zwitek.

Victoire jest z McGonagall. Dzięki Merlinowi.

Chowam różdżkę do tylniej kieszeni spodni i ruszam w kierunku wyjścia.

- A ty dokąd? - pyta Mung.

- Nie twoja sprawa. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego mianowali cię świętym, ale wiedz, że jesteś do bani - mówię oschle i wychodzę ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Do wschodu słońca pozostaje jeszcze około trzech godzin. Jestem rozbudzony, więc nie mam zamiaru kłaść się z powrotem do łóżka.

Moją głowę zajmują myśli na temat tego, gdzie może być Victoire. I dlaczego akurat z McGonagall. Wiem jednak, że z nią jest bezpieczna, więc się nie martwię.

Jednym z przejść przedostaję się na błonia. Nogi same wiodą mnie nad jezioro, gdzie siadam na ławce i wpatruję się gdzieś w horyzont.

Już za kilka dni znów będę musiał przez to przechodzić. Przemienię się i choć będzie to nieziemsko bolesne, najbardziej obawiam się przeniesienia do Infernum.

Jesień się zbliża, wieczory są coraz to chłodniejsze. Zaczynam żałować, że nie wziąłem ze sobą swetra.

Trzask.

Szybko się odwracam. Zza jednej z cieplarni wyłania się jakaś postać. Po sylwetce łatwo rozpoznaję, że jest to dziewczyna. Idzie wolnym krokiem, ale w pewnym momencie podnosi głowę i mnie dostrzega. Wtedy się zatrzymuje i odnoszę wrażenie, jakby chciała uciec. Wbrew moim domysłom, uczennica rusza dalej, tym razem w moim kierunku. Kiedy jest wystarczająco blisko, żebym mógł zobaczyć jej twarz, odzywa się nieśmiało.

- Cześć.

Ma proste, brązowe włosy sięgające ramion i oliwkową cerę. Obejmuje się jedną ręką.

- Cześć - odpowiadam. - Nie boisz się sama spacerować o tej godzinie?

Wzrusza ramionami i siada na ławce obok mnie.

- Nie mogłam spać. Wolałam wyjść na zewnątrz, niż słuchać chrapania współlokatorek. A ty czemu tu jesteś? - pyta, spoglądając na mnie. Wygląda mi na jakieś szesnaście lub siedemnaście lat, ale mimo to nie kojarzę jej z hogwarckich lat. Może się tu przeniosła?

Mój wzrok przesuwa się po jej dłoni. Na jednej z kostek widnieje kilka kropel krwi.

- Nic ci nie jest? - pytam, unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Hm? O, to nic takiego. Byłam w cieplarni, ukłułam się - odpowiada, ale widzę, że jest zakłopotana.

- Ale to nie było nic jadowitego?

Potrząsa głową.

- Nie martw się. To tylko ukłucie. Wracając do rozmowy, to dlaczego tu jesteś? Sam?

- Miałem sprzeczkę ze świętym Mungiem i nie chciało mi się już siedzieć w Skrzydle Szpitalnym - mówię niechętnie.

- Ach, to ty jesteś Teddy - dziewczyna rozpromienia się.

- No tak - odpowiadam nieco speszony.

- Pamiętam cię, jak chodziłeś z nami do Hogwartu. Ale nie rozpoznałam cię teraz, bo wyglądasz inaczej. Jesteś metamorfomagiem, prawda?

- Tak - uśmiecham się delikatnie.

Czarownica potakuje głową, a włosy opadają jej na twarz.

Victoire ma piękne włosy. Przywołując do pamięci obraz dziewczyny, mój uśmiech staje się szerszy. Victoire jest moim skarbem. Jest kimś, dla kogo przechodzę przez wszystkie pełnie księżyca bez marudzenia. Kimś, dla kogo żyję.

Brązow0oka wzdycha.

- Ale ty pewnie mnie nie kojarzysz.

- Szczerze? Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kim jesteś. Jak masz na imię? - pytam z grzeczności.

Przez chwilę widzę w jej oczach dziwny błysk. Znika równie szybko, jak się pojawił, więc stwierdzam, że mi się wydawało.

- Lucy. Jestem Lucy.

* * *

**Budleigh Babberton, 18 września 2017 rok.**

Nigdy, ale to przenigdy, nie pomyślałabym, że osobą, której McGonagall ufa, jest... no cóż. Ktoś _taki. _Staram się nie oceniać po pozorach. Naprawdę. W tym przypadku jest to bardzo, bardzo ciężkie.

Jesteśmy w pomieszczeniu. Wnętrze jest chłodne, lampy dają trochę światła. Ja siedzę na krześle, a Minerwa stoi w kącie wraz z Ivanem. Różnice między nimi są ogromne. Ona niska, wątła. On - wysoki i umięśniony. Ona ma na sobie szatę czarownicy, a on strój niczym z mugolskiego filmu "BloodRayne". Rozmawiają. Wbrew wszystkiemu, to McGonagall ma ton głosu burzliwy, a Ivan spokojny, z wyraźnym rosyjskim akcentem.

Jak dotąd jedyne, czego się o nim dowiedziałam, to że jest łowcą - poluje na chimery i inne stworzenia dla Międzynarodowego Urzędu Czarodziejskich Handlów. To znaczy, że te istoty, które nie są pod ścisłą ochroną, a są niebezpieczne, zostają uśpione. Potem pobiera się z nich różne tkanki i geny, które wędrują do szpitali na całym świecie, gdzie wykorzystuje się je do leków i antidotów.

Kły, pazury, oczy czy łuski - są wystawiane na sprzedaż jako rzeczy kolekcjonerskie lub składniki do eliksirów.

Węc tak na prawdę MUCH jest jedną z najważniejszych istytucji w czarodziejskim świecie.

Ivan Domashkievich ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, wygląda na jakieś trzydzieści lat. Nie wiem, dlaczego Minerwa mu ufa, ale skoro tak jest, to musi mieć podstawy.

Receptura leży na stole. Nie miałam jej jeszcze w dłoni i taką okazję pewnie będę mieć jedynie w trakcie spotkań. Ivan dostanie kopię, McGonagall będzie mieć oryginał. Ja zostanę z pustymi rękoma, ale kto by ufał siedemnastolatce?

Wzdycham zirytowana.

Obydwie postacie stojące w kącie zwracają głowy w moją stronę.

- Nie będę kłamać - mówi dyrektorka, delikatnie marszcząc brwi. - Ivan nie jest zadowolony, że jego towarzyszem pracy będziesz ty.

- Dlaczego? - pytam oburzona. - Bo jestem młoda? Bo jestem kobietą? - pytam z naciskiem.

- Spokojnie, dziewczyno - odzywa się czarodziej.

- _Dziewczyno _- prycham, cytując go. - Wszystko jasne.

- Victoire - McGonagall karci mnie spojrzeniem.

Milczę z rękami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej.

- Ale załatwione. Kiedy wrócimy do Hogwartu, wszystko ci wyjaśnię - profesorka przenosi spojrzenie na Ivana. - Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

Wstaję z krzesła i zakładam kaptur na głowę. Mężczyzna potrząsa dłonią McGonagall, a potem podchodzi do mnie.

- Nie chcę sporów - wyciąga ku mnie rękę.

Bez słowa ściskam jego chłodną i masywną dłoń, a potem odwracam się, by wyjść z domu tuż za Minerwą.


	10. Chapter eight

**Infernum, 18 września 2017 rok**

Fabian Ableben ma dziś wyjątkowo dobry humor. Unosi do ust srebrny puchar wytrawnego wina i upija z niego niewielki łyk. W sali, w kótrej się znajduje, jest zimno i cicho. Siedząc na wygodnym, rzeźbionym fotelu stojącym na wysokim podeście, ma widok na całe pomieszczenie.

- Dobrze się spisałeś, Stanislavie - mówi mężczyzna do demona stojącego kilka metrów przed nim. Tamten powarkuje, poprawiając sztylet wiszący przy jego opasce na biodra.

- Złoto - charczy niskim głosem.

- Ależ dostaniesz je - odpowiada rozbawiony Fabian. - Jednak najpierw muszę cię prosić o jeszcze jedną przysługę.

- Zawarliśmy umowę. Najpierw zapłata.

Zielone oczy władcy ciemnieją. Wypiwszy kolejny łyk wina, zarzuca nogi na oparcie fotela. Lustruje swoje wojskowe buty krytycznym wzrokiem i, nie przenosząc spojrzenia na Stanislava, mówi:

- Ile to miało być?

- Dwieście.

- Chyba miałem lepszy dzień. Dam sto.

- Dwieście!

- Pięćdziesiąt.

- Głupcze! - warczy demon, zaciskając mocniej palce na rękojeści sztyletu.

Fabian wstaje z fotela, w jego dłoniach kumuluje się napięcie elektryczne, tworząc lśniące kule.

- Popełniłeś poważny błąd. Powierzyłem ci sekret, tylko ty wiesz o małym układzie pomiędzy mną a Abaddonem. Teraz śmiesz mnie nazywać głupcem. Życie ci niemiłe?

Stanislav pochyla głowę, wyczuwając, że może pogorszyć swoją sytuację.

- Wybacz, panie.

- Dwadzieścia pięć - rzuca krótko Fabian, rozprostowując palce.

- CO? - wykrzykuje demon, podnosząc szybko wzrok. Nie zdąża jednak dodać nic więcej, bo nagle drzwi się otwierają. Do komnaty wchodzi dziewczyna. Ma czarne włosy, bladą skórę i fioletowe, duże oczy. Talię ściska jej gorset czarnej wiktoriańskiej sukni.

Jest jedną z wielu. Jak dotąd chłopak jeszcze z nikim nie wytrzymał długo, zazwyczaj dziewczęta mu się nudziły, więc wymyślał dla nich malownicze śmierci. A potem znajdywał inne i tak w kółko. Oczywiście wszystko było pod przykrywką tego, że brat na siłę szuka mu partnerki, a on, jako niepoprawny romantyk, zakochuje się w niej. Każda historia taka sama, aż do znudzenia.

- Fabianie - odzywa się swoim z natury cichym głosem.

- Ach, Meduzo - Fabian nagle staje się zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Rysy twarzy nabierają łagodności, oczy tracą ostry wyraz. Nawet głos jest bardziej miękki, a nie szorstki. Z surowego władcy przemienia się w życzliwego chłopaka.

- Stanislav właśnie szukał Abaddona, ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie on jest. Czy ty może...? - zaczyna, ale Meduza mu przerywa.

- Szedł kilkanaście kroków za mną - dziewczyna nerwowo bawi się dłońmi.

Fabian kiwa głową w zrozumieniu, a demon zaciska mocno szczękę. Nienawidzi, kiedy _ci ludzie_ mieszają go w swoje sprawy i porachunki, a młody Ableben właśnie nieźle go wplątuje.

Jak na zawołanie, tuż zza progu wyłania się Abaddon. Ma długie, czarne włosy związane w kucyk i stalowe oczy. Jest wysoki i umięśniony, każdy jego krok niesie się głuchym echem po korytarzach zamczyska.

_Zabij_ - syczy Fabian telepatycznie, by jego brat mógł go usłyszeć. Pozbawiony wolnej woli, niedbałym ruchem nadgarstka i z odległości kilku metrów, skręca Stanislavovi kark, a potem podchodzi i miażdży butem jego głowę o posadzkę. Meduza odwraca wzrok, zagryzając wargi niemalże do krwi.

- Bracie! - krzyczy Fabian, podbiegając do Abaddona. - Dosyć śmierci, on niczym ci nie zawadzał!

Abaddon wzrusza ramionami i zasiada na tronie.

- Zejdźcie mi z oczu.

Czarnowłosa podbiega do chłopaka i chwyta go za dłoń, a kiedy w pośpiechu opuszczają komnatę, przez głowę przechodzą mu tylko dwie myśli.

Po pierwsze, wykonał kawał dobrej roboty.

A po drugie, musiał zobaczyć się z Victoire. Ale żeby to zrobić, najpierw musiał "zdobyć" kilka wojennych ran.

**Gabinet dyrektorki, Hogwart, 18 września 2017 rok**

- Mam dobry humor i proszę, nie chcę stąd wyjść ze złym - mówię w kierunku Ivana, odkładając torbę na jedno z krzeseł. Jesteśmy w jednej z komnat w lochach, którą udostępnił nam Teophil Zang, nauczyciel Eliksirów. Znajduje się w niej profesjonalne wysposażenie do mikstur oraz setki, a może nawet tysiące różnorodnych składników.

- To zależy tylko od ciebie - odpowiada mężczyzna, podnosząc wzrok znad kociołka. Unoszę w złości brwi.

- Zacząłeś beze mnie? - pytam.

- Nie, to tylko herbata - Ivan wzrusza nieznacznie ramionami, a potem machnięciem różdżki wyłącza ogień. W powietrzu rzeczywiście unosi się zapach herbaty i mleka.

- Dzięki, ale nie przepadam - mówię i opadam na krzesło, obserwując poczynania czarodzieja.

- Nikt ci jej nawet nie proponował - jego spokojny głos drażni mnie bardziej, niż gdyby krzyczał.

_Spokojnie_, mówię sobie. Odkąd dostałam ugodzona tym sztyletem, wszystko mnie irytuje. Czasami jestem niemiła dla osób, które lubię, ale powoli mi to przechodzi. Wracam do normy.

Wyciągam dłoń w kierunku receptury leżącej na stole i podnoszę ją do oczu.

- Pan Horacy Slughorn musiał mieć naprawdę bardzo dobrze zaopatrzone stanowisko pracy - mówię, przesuwając wzrokiem po liście składników.

- Tak. Rzadko słyszę, żeby ktoś w twoim wieku mówił takim językiem - nagle zmienia temat.

- Chodzi ci o "nara" i "w porzo"? - prycham.

Kiwa głową.

- U mnie tego nie usłyszysz - wzruszam ramionami. - "W moim wieku", czyli siedemnaście. Ile ty masz lat?

- Dwadzieścia sześć.

- Naprawdę? - dziwię się. - Powiedziałabym raczej, że-

- Trzydzieści parę, tak? - unosi brew, a potem zanurza usta w herbacie.

- Mniej więcej - znów wzruszam ramionami. Przez spokojną twarz Ivana, jego zmęczone oczy i styrane dłonie, dałabym mu kilka lat więcej.

- Nie pierwszy raz to słyszę. Nie zależy mi na wyglądzie, nie to się w świecie liczy.

- Miłość? - podsuwam delikatnie, odkładając recepturę na jej należyte miejsce.

- Minus punkt, Weasley. Myślałem, że jesteś na tyle mądrzejsza od innych nastolatek, by nie wierzyć w takie bzdury.

- Miłość to nie bzdura - protestuję.

Ivan się śmieje.

- Ile z nim jesteś? - pyta.

- Prawie dwa lata, ale nic ci do tego!

- Czas to nie dowód na miłość.

- Nic nie wiesz. Ktoś najwyraźniej bardzo cię zranił, skoro nie wierzysz w najmocniejsze uczucie na świecie - mówię zniesmaczona, a potem odwracam wzrok.

- Miłość nie uleczy pani McGonagall - cicho warczy Ivan.

- Ale miłość uratowała Harry'ego Pottera. Jeśli dzięki niej nie ma już na świecie Voldemorta, to znaczy, że jednak potrafi coś zdziałać.

- Jesteś z nim spokrewniona?

- Tak - dumnie unoszę podbródek ku górze.

Kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? - pytam.

- Słychać było to w sposobie, jakim wymówiłaś jego nazwisko.

- Aż tak łatwo przejrzeć człowieka? - unoszę brwi.

- Ciebie.

- Dzięki... - mamroczę.

- Dzisiaj nie zaczniemy nic robić, jedynie ustalimy, które składniki gdzie i jak zdobyć - mówi mężczyzna.

Potakuję głową na zgodę.

- Ale nie będziemy kraść? - pytam niepewnie.

Ivan śmieje się po raz pierwszy, odkąd go poznałam. Filiżanka z herbatą niebezpiecznie drży mu w dłoni.

- Nie. Aż tak przestępczo wyglądam? - pyta i chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jest to pytanie retoryczne, to odpowiadam.

- Tak.

- Dziękuję.

- Ale tu nie ma za co dziękować - mówię oschle.

- Odstraszam ludzi, to dobrze.

- Żartujesz sobie? - unoszę zaskakująco wysoko brwi.

- Nie, nie przepadam za ludzkim towarzystwem. Zwierzęta są sto razy lepsze, nawet te najgorsze drapieżniki - odpowiada Ivan, odkładając na stół filiżankę.

- Bądź tak nastawiony jeszcze kilka lat, to wylądujesz w Amazonii jedynie z przepaską na biodrach, bez umiejętności mowy - prycham.

- Ale ja przetrwam, a wy się wszyscy wyrżniecie co do jednego. Już niedługo.

Te słowa mnie przerażają. Podnoszę wzrok na twarz czarodzieja.

- To zabrzmiało okropnie.

- Nie zgodzisz się z tym?

- Nie.

- To jesteś głupia.

- A ty nie masz do mnie ani odrobiny szacunku! - fuczę.

- Mam go z deka za dużo, przeważnie nie rozmawiam tak zażarcie z innymi ludźmi - wzrusza ramionami i spogląda na zegar wiszący na ścianie, a ja, podążając za jego wzrokiem, stwierdzam, że jeszcze zdążę na kolację.

- To proszę o jeszcze trzy deka więcej, bo jakoś go nie dostrzegam - kontynuuję.

- Wiesz, jakie jest moje życiowe motto? - pyta znienacka.

- Nie mam pojęcia - kręcę przecząco głową.

- "Milcz i pracuj".

**Wielka Sala, Hogwart, 18 września 2017 rok**

**(Melody Charm)**

Miranda Plugg, jedna z wielu psiapsiół Lucy Goyle, siada do stołu z podbitym okiem. Wywołuje to falę pomruków przy stole nie tylko Ślizgonów, ale także u uczniów z innych domów, którym udało się to zauważyć.

- Mówiłem, żeby założyła okulary, to nic jej się nie stanie - mówi Andrew Goldstein, Ślizgoński głupek, który udaje wielkiego chojraka. - Ale ona była taaka uparta - wzdycha.

Grupka niewyżytych, tępych koleżków wybucha śmiechem.

- Stul pysk, Andrew! - krzyczy Miranda i, cała zaczerwieniona, nabija kiełbaskę na widelec.

- Jedna parówka ci nie wystarczyła? - rechocze czarodziej i tym razem śmieją się także dziewczyny.

- Ty jesteś chory, odwal się ode mnie!

Niestety, pomimo młodego wieku, Miranda zaczęła być kobietą lekkich obyczajów. W tamtym roku szkolnym wszyscy się o tym dowiedzieli i teraz ma, co chciała. Ciskają w nią głupawymi tekstami, ale ona nadal... sprawia, żeby koledzy byli szczęśliwi. Zgrywanie cnotki nie przynosi skutków.

Odwracam wzrok od stołu Slyterinu, chociaż ciekawi mnie, co się stało z okiem dziewczyny. Może ośmiornica dorwała ją w swoje macki? A może ktoś tworzy jakąś sektę? Kosmici!

Tak, to na pewno oni.

Mimowolnie uśmiecham się pod nosem. Nalewam sobie szklankę soku dyniowego i zaczynam pogryzać precelka z sezamem.

- Cześć, Mel - obok mnie siada Freddie i kradnie mi precla.

- Ej.

- Mniam.

Wywracam oczami i sięgam po drugiego.

- Co tam? - pytam, przewracając stronę "Proroka Codziennego".

- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale Scamander zjada się spojrzeniem.

- Co, który? - dziwię się i podnoszę wzrok znad artykułu o zatrutym żabim skrzeku wpuszczonym na rynek.

- Na godzinie jedenastej - mówi Freddie.

Lorcan Scamander siedzi przy przeciwnym końcu stołu, niż Miranda i reszta spółki. Ma chude ciało, bladą cerę i platynowe włosy, a jego granatowe oczy są dzisiaj dziwnie matowe. Nie mniej jednak, kiedy na niego spojrzałam, obserwował mnie. W ciągu ułamka sekundy zajął się już swoim jedzeniem.

Muszę przyznać, że jest cholernie przystojny, ale jest także Ślizgonem. Dwa lata młodszym Ślizgonem.

Daję Freddiemu pstryczka w nos.

- Może był zniesmaczony moim jedzeniem, zawsze żuję jak krowa - wzruszam ramionami, a potem prycham śmiechem.

- Pewnie już ma mokro - chłopak porusza szybko brwiami i robi szybki unik, bo wymierzam mu kuksańca.

- Fuuuu. Idź mi stąd - mówię z udawanym oburzeniem.

- No idę, idę. Zaraz mam zaklęcia. Gdzie Victoire? - pyta, dokańczając precla.

- Nie wiem. Powiedziała, że jest zajęta.

- Mmm.

- A ty jesteś niewyżyty! Jasna cholera, Fred, znajdź sobie dziewczynę - burczę, powstrzymując się od histerycznego śmiechu.

- Żadna mnie nie chce, chyba jestem zbyt idealny. Jak myślisz? - pyta, przeglądając się w łyżeczce od hebraty.

- Myślę, że w końcu znajdziesz sobie kogoś, kto wreszcie nauczy cię wiązać sobie buty - mówię promiennie i upiłam łyk soku, zrywając się z ławki. - Bądź grzeczny, idę na lekcje.

- Mhm, -obra - mówi Freddie z pełnymi ustami, bo przed chwilą wpakował tam sobie kawałek szarlotki.

Przerzucam torbę przez ramię i wychodzę z Wielkiej Sali. Trochę martwię się o Vic. Teddy wieczorem wyjeżdża, a ona cały dzień musi siedzieć w tym Skrzydle Szpitalnym i gnić w łóżku. Ciekawe, jak sobie radzi. Może wyjdę z jakiejś lekcji i ją odwiedzę?

Nie, nie byłaby zadowolona. Chciałaby, żebym się uczyła.

Cała Victoire. Dbając o innych, zapomina dbać o siebie.

Uch, tak bardzo ją kocham.

Zrobiła dla mnie w życiu tyle dobrego, że nie potrafiłabym sobie tego wyobrazić. To dzięki niej między innymi pozbyłam się traumy po... po wydarzeniach z ojcem. No, może nie całkowicie, ale jednak czuję wielką ulgę.

Będąc już prawie pod właściwą klasą, ktoś mnie zatrzymuje. Odwracam się i nieco mnie zamurowuje. Lorcan.

Unosi lekko kącik ust do góry. Widać, że jest zestresowany. W takim razie czemu mnie zaczepia?

- Ja tylko... chciałem wiedzieć, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku - odzywa się. Głos ma zaskakująco męski jak na piętnastoletniego, wątłego chłopaka. Muszę patrzeć nieco w górę, bo jestem kilkanaście centymetrów niższa.

- A z jakiej to racji? - pytam.

- Zemdlałaś i byłaś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, więc pytam.

- To było dwa tygodnie temu - dziwię się. - Zresztą i tak nie wiem, co ty masz z tym wspólnego.

- Ja cię znalazłem.

- Och.

Wzrusza ramionami.

- Widzę, że chyba masz się dobrze. To ja już pójdę - mówi zakłopotany i już chce się odwracać, ale nie pozwalam mu odejść.

- Czemu odzywasz się dopiero po dwóch tygodniach?

- Jestem nieśmiały, długo się zbierałem. Co więcej jestem ze Slytherinu, więc ludzie z innych domów niechętnie ze mną rozmawiają.

- No, w sumie to się im nie dziwię - mówię z cichym śmiechem, a potem poważnieję. - O nie! Gdy mnie znalazłeś musiałeś mnie nieść, tyle korytarzy z takim ciężarem. I jesteś taki chudy. O nie. Jak się czujesz? Nie dostałeś przepukliny czy coś? - marszczę brwi.

Przez chwilę Lorcan wygląda, jakby się czymś zadławił. A potem wybucha głośnym śmiechem, tak że przechodzący obok uczniowie dziwnie się na nas patrzą. Dostrzegam łzy rozbawienia w kącikach jego oczu.

- Merlinie - wydusza z siebie.

- Z czego ty się śmiejesz? Ja się martwię, a ty mi taki numer odstawiasz.

Co dziwne, rozmawia mi się z nim w porządku, nie czuję żadnego zdenerwowania, nie jąkam się. Ale jest nieśmiały i to widać, chociaż zyskał u mnie plusa tym atakiem śmiechu. To znaczy, że nie jest sztywniakiem.

- Merlinie - powtarza. - Nie mam przepukliny, byłaś lekka, a ja wbrew pozorom nie jestem aż taki chudy, na jakiego wyglądam. Mam trochę mięśni.

- Oho, macho!

Chłopak kręci głową z dezaprobatą.

- Widzę, że z tobą okej. Cieszę się.

- Jesteś dziwnym Ślizgonem - wyskakuję nagle.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo jesteś miły - odpowiadam niepewnie.

- Do Slytherinu nie trafia się tylko za bycie wrednym - wzrusza ramionami. - Chodzi o spryt, moralność i ambicje.

- Właśnie zrodziła się we mnie nadzieja, że jednak jest tam u was parę zagubionych duszyczek - uśmiecham się. - Ale teraz muszę iść, pani profesor Moug za mną nie przepada. Nawet najmniejsze spóźnienie może mi zaszkodzić.

- Nie ma sprawy, cześć - delikatny uśmiech pojawia się na bladej twarzy Lorcana.

- Odezwij się jeszcze kiedyś, jeśli będziesz chciał - mówię i gdy kiwa głową, odchodzę z mimowolnym uśmiechem na ustach.

**Skrzydło Szpitalne, Hogwart, 18 września 2017 rok.**

Popołudnie jest wyjątkowo słoneczne jak na jesienny dzień, a długa przerwa obiadowa zachęca do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Teddy wieczorem wyjeżdża, więc korzystam z okazji i jestem z nim cały czas. Teraz jesteśmy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym - leżymy na wąskim łożku, oglądając rodzinne albumy. Mama mi je zostawiła, żebym się nie nudziła. Na stoliku leżało też kilka książek i choć Teddy twierdził, że lubi patrzeć na mnie zaczytaną, wolałam się nimi nie zajmować, póki miałam go przy sobie. Niemal wszystkie zdjęcia są tak wesołe i przedstawiają uśmiechniętych, szczęśliwych ludzi, że aż na głos dziwię się, jak to mogło się zmienić.

- Myślisz, że mroczne czasy kiedyś powrócą? - pytam, nie spuszczając zwroku z albumu.

- Raczej nie - odpowiada Teddy, wyręczając mnie z przerzucenia strony. - Ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo, trzeba zachowywać środki bezpieczeństwa.

- Niektórzy wciąż wierzą, że Voldemort powróci, tak mocno te wszystkie wydarzenia odcisnęły się na ich duszy.

- Tym razem na pewno nie wróci, mogą być pewni. Bardziej bałbym się o-

- Infernum? - przerywam mu.

Kiwa głową.

- To tylko domysły, przez tyle lat byli nieszkodliwi, więc dlatego akurat teraz miałoby się to zmienić? - Teddy otacza mnie ramieniem i całuje w skroń.

Przymykam oczy.

- Jeśli przebicie komuś brzucha niemal na wylot nazywa się byciem nieszkodliwym, to... - nie dokańczam.

- A więc o to chodzi? - marszczy brwi. - Vic...

- Daj spokój, nie chodzi o mnie. Inna dziewczyna może martwiłaby się, że nie będzie mogła założyć bikini z powodu blizny na brzuchu. Ja bardziej martwię się o to, że skoro udało im się coś takiego ze mną, to i inni mogą być zagrożeni.

- To nie powinno się powtórzyć, już niedługo pełnia i zamierzam... coś w tej sprawie zrobić - mówi.

Ostro zatrzaskuję album ze zdjęciami i podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Co? - wykrzykuję.

- Nic takiego, po prostu-

- TED! - sama nie wiem, czy jestem zła, czy przerażona. Spuszczam nogi na posadzkę i zakładam na nie trampki. Podczas wiązania milczymy.

- Tylko z nimi porozmawiam.

- "Cześć, demony. To ja, wilkołak. Przyszedłem porozmawiać. Może odłożycie te wszystkie tasaki, noże i topory?" - prycham.

- Z Fabianem, nie z demonami - usprawiedliwia się.

- Co za różnica? Sam niedawno twierdziłeś, że jest groźniejszy, niż oni.  
- Może nie miałem racji - wzrusza lekko ramionami.

Wstaję i gromię go wzrokiem.

- Teraz kłamiesz.

- Przepraszam - wzdycha.

- Proszę, nie idź tam - ton mojego głosu staje się miększy.

- Już postanowiłem, nie chcę, by cokolwiek ci się stało.

- Za późno.

- Cokolwiek więcej - koryguje.

- To się robi mdłe - jęczę i siadam z powrotem na łóżko. - Nie idź tam, może taki sen się nie powtórzy.

- A co, jeśli jednak? - twarz Teddy'ego wykrzywia grymas bólu, może troski. Patrzę w jego błyszczące oczy i nie mogę się powstrzymać, po prostu muszę położyć się koło niego i wtulić twarz w zagłębienie szyi.

- Wtedy ci powiem. I pójdziesz, zrobisz cokolwiek będziesz chciał - mówię wprost do materiału jego koszulki. Mimo to mnie słyszy.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że na pewno mi powiesz?

I choć z bólem to przyznaję... ma rację. Nie powiem mu, chyba że będzie to naprawdę konieczne. Jestem gotowa skłamać, by tylko uchronić go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Jestem gotowa na to, by znów przeszył mnie sztylet. By znów stanąć oko w oko z demonem. Byleby Teddy był bezpieczny.

- Masz moje słowo, chyba tylko na to możesz liczyć - mówię cicho, czując przenikliwy ból w klatce piersiowej, który tłumi ból pod bandażem. Przełykam słone łzy, by nie pozwolić im wypłynąć. Victoire Weasley nie płacze.

- Obiecujesz? - Teddy głaszcze mnie po ramieniu, czuję jego oddech na moich włosach.

- Obiecuję - powtarzam czując, że rozpadam się na kawałeczki.


End file.
